Les secrets enfouis sous notre jardin
by simpson-yaoi
Summary: Allen Walker travaille comme fleuriste dans le magasin La fleur de lotus depuis cinq ans. Il était passé de simple vendeur à gérant du magasin et c'était ainsi qu'un jour, il rencontra un client qui allait chambouler sa vie. AreKan
1. Chapter 1

Titre : Les secrets enfouis sous notre jardin

Pairing : AreKan

Rated : T

Genre : Friendship/Romance

Disclaimer : D gray-man appartient à Katsura Hoshino et l'histoire Les secrets enfouis sous notre jardin est à moi rien qu'à moi, mon précieux.

Résumé : Allen Walker travaille comme fleuriste dans le magasin _La fleur de lotus_ depuis cinq ans. Il était passé de simple vendeur à gérant du magasin et c'était ainsi qu'un jour, il rencontra un client qui allait chambouler sa vie.

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 :**

" _Les cimetières sont des champs de fleurs._ _"_ de Yann Moix

Allen Walker, âgé de 22 ans ne penserait jamais finir un jour ici comme fleuriste. C'était à des kilomètres de ce qu'il voulait vraiment faire mais maintenant, c'était devenu une vraie passion pour lui. Il avait fait la formation en sortant de l'école, il l'avait eu haut la main grâce à son grand-père qui avait prit sa retraite, il y a deux ans en lui donnant le magasin. C'était un cadeau de bienvenue qu'il n'avait jamais pu refuser. C'était l'endroit où il avait passé toute son adolescence à travailler avec son grand-père. Il avait quatre ans d'expériences dans cette boutique qui se portait merveilleusement bien, le chiffre d'affaires était correct. Les grosses commandes étaient dans l'événement comme les mariages, les fêtes et les cérémonies de tout type. Il était content d'être ici parmi les fleurs. Une vision magnifique lorsqu'il ouvrait le magasin et sentait l'odeur fraîche des fleurs chaque matin. Le lieu était petit mais convenable. Sur les étagères, tous les clients pouvaient voir les fleurs du jour exposées de sa composition. Ceux-là partaient plus vite que son ombre. C'était des créations issues de son imagination pour faire plaisir à chaque client. Il y avait un énorme vitrage écrit en grand et en violet _La fleur de lotus_ qui exposait la moitié de la boutique pour que les gens de dehors puissent jeter un coup d'œil à l'ensemble de ce qu'il proposait.

Les prix étaient exposés, collés sur chaque étagère d'en bas sauf ceux du haut qui changeaient tous les jours et trois petits rayons exposés en plein milieu de la boutique de façon verticale qui donnait vue sur le fond du magasin, se trouvant un jeune homme d'une pâleur où le soleil n'avait pas élu domicile. Ses cheveux étaient blancs comme la neige avec une cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur son œil gauche qui allait du front jusqu'à sa joue passant par sa paupière. Son bras gauche était rouge dû à une malformation à la naissance. Il portait un tee shirt blanc avec un pantalon noir avec un tablier vert et des chaussures conforts qu'il avait trouvé dans une boutique en ligne. La cloche retentit indiquant un nouveau client ou une nouvelle cliente. Il sortit derrière le comptoir pour aller dire bonjour, il traversa le premier rayon de fleur et se trouva nez à nez avec une cliente régulière :

\- Bonjour, madame Crowley'' dit-il en lui offrant un sourire.

\- Mais voyons, Allen depuis qu'on se connaît pourquoi vous ne m'appelez pas par mon prénom'' elle dit amusée, le sourire aux lèvres.

\- Désolé, mada… Eliade. Je suis content de vous voir.

-Moi aussi, je suis venu ici pour voir vos dernières créations. Vous savez combien mon mari adore vos fleurs.

\- Comment va-t-il ? Cela fait longtemps que je ne l'ai pas vu ici.

\- Toujours préoccupé à écrire son dernier romain et à prendre soin de ses plantes'' dit-elle en marchant vers les étagères. Allen la raccompagna.

\- C'est bien votre mari'' dit-il en se mettant à côté d'elle,- alors qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? J'ai fait plusieurs assortiments de roses comme vous voyez.

\- Mmh…c'est difficile à décider. C'est tellement beau comment les couleurs se marient parfaitement bien surtout celui en blanc et rouge parsemé avec quelques fleurs jaunes. c'est du tournesol.

\- Non, c'est un millepertuis.

\- Oh excusez-moi si mon mari était ici, il aurait été scandalisé par mon manque de savoir sur les plantes et pourtant je vis avec un botaniste'' dit-elle sérieusement presque choquée. Allen trouvait ça très mignon comme un enfant faisant une bêtise mais qui découvrait le monde encore.

\- Je ne crois pas non, il vous aurait expliqué calmement les nuances de toutes les fleurs jaunes de la Terre.

\- Vous avez sûrement raison'' elle murmura en regardant un bouquet de marguerites avec des touches orangées,- c'est très beau.

Allen regarda ce qu'elle pointait du doigt.

\- Oh merci, ça m'a pris deux heures pour le faire cherchant à trouver un sens qui colle parfaitement avec notre ciel d'aujourd'hui.

\- C'est vrai, je crois que j'ai choisi. Je prendrais celle'' elle regarda le nom,- là gardénia du temps. Nom original.

\- Merci'' dit-il poliment avant de continuer,- vous voulez aussi les mêmes fleurs que vous avez achetés, il y a quatre semaines.

\- Non, mais mon mari a besoin de graines de Jasmin d'hiver.

\- Ah oui, comme j'ai dit à mes clients, il y a eu du retard dans la transportation de deux jours. Ces graines arriveront vendredi donc vous devez attendre quatre jours. Je suis désolé'' il s'excusa. Il détestait avoir du retard dans son planning. Il avait tellement à livrer ces temps-ci. Il devait peut-être à songer à prendre un apprenti.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, mon mari n'a pas besoin des graines tout de suite.

\- Merci de votre compréhension'' il dit en allant au fond du magasin suivit de madame Crowley. Allen passa derrière le comptoir, prit son cahier où il notait ce qu'il vendait,- et dites-vous, que je vous le ferais livrer chez vous directement comme pour les autres clients de cette boutique.

\- Merci'' elle dit en ouvrant son sac et sortit son portefeuille, Allen posa le bouquet sur la table avec un mini vase comprit.

\- Cela vous coûtera 29,99 euros'' elle donna un billet de trente.

\- Et voilà,'' Allen allait lui donner un centime mais refusa en lui disant de rester avec,- vous voulez autre chose.

\- Non merci, ah oui, j'allais oublier'' elle dit,- parfois je suis tête en l'air. Vous êtes invité ce samedi à notre dîner et je voudrais faire une commande de plus avec quelques bouquets de roses.

\- Merci, je vais y réfléchir. Combien ?

\- De rien, mon mari a hâte de vous voir'' elle dit avant de revenir à leur affaire,- une quinzaine.

\- Du monde.

\- Oh oui, toute la famille pour célébrer notre mariage. Dix ans de vie commune'' elle dit doucement avec un grand sourire.

\- Bravo alors j'essayerais de me libérer pour venir, je ne le manquerais pour rien au monde'' elle lui sourit.

\- Et…'' elle prit le bouquet,- dites à votre père de venir ainsi que vos grands-parents'' il hocha la tête, elle était partie.

Il connaissait Eliade et Crowley depuis six ans avant même qu'il vint travailler avec son grand-père. C'était des amis au frère de son père Mana, Nea Walker. Il regarda la grande horloge posée sur le mur, il n'était que neuf heures du matin. Il ouvrait tous les jours à six heures du matin pour recevoir ces commandes et fermait très tard pour les mêmes raisons. Allen se faisait livrer deux fois par jours ces commandes pour ne pas avoir du retard. Il avait augmenté les livraisons avant, c'était quatre fois par semaine. C'était trop peu et cela ne fidélisait pas la clientèle. C'était maintenant un atout majeur pour son magasin. Il prit un deuxième carnet où il y était imprimé une fleur de lotus sur une vague d'eau et l'ouvrit. C'était ses rendez-vous avec plusieurs clients qui allaient venir chercher leur commandes. C'était pour ça qu'il devait recruter. C'était un petit magasin qui pouvait contenir que deux fleuristes de plus et un ou une stagiaire. Allen savait comment c'était difficile de trouver des boutiques qui laissaient des chances aux jeunes voulant mettre la main à la pâte mais aussi, Allen savait qu'il devait penser plus grand peut-être ouvrir un autre magasin.

Il parcourait quelques pages avec son index, essayant de trouver le nom de Lotto. Une cliente qui avait commandé en ligne et le trouva. Cette dame voulait se faire livrer, chez elle, d'autres commandes en ligne et d'autres venaient chercher leurs commandes. Tout était en règle, il prit le téléphone poser sur le comptoir ainsi qu'un agenda à côté et chercha le nom de Barry, le tapa sur le téléphone et appela le livreur qu'il avait engagé avec d'autres. Il attendit quelques secondes, il y avait de la tonalité avant de l'entendre :

\- Bonjour, patron.

\- Bonjour, Barry'' dit Allen mais fut coupé.

\- Boss, je vous ai déjà dit de m'appeler Daisya, on a le même âge'' murmura-t-il, Allen rigola un peu,- j'ai l'impression d'être un vieux'' continua Barry.

Allen se reprit en calmant son rire et sa toux par la même occasion.

\- Désolé, Daisya'' ils se connaissaient depuis trois années déjà, se disait Allen,- donc tutoie-moi en retour.

\- Désolé, patron'' il dit, Allen pouvait entendre son amusement,- mais lorsque je travaille c'est un vous pas un tu'' et Allen éclata de rire.

\- Il n'y a que vous pour faire la différence.

\- Euh oui'' ils se reprirent avant que Barry ne dise,- vous m'appelez pourquoi ?

\- Ah oui, j'ai une nouvelle livraison pour vous.

\- J'ai déjà fini cette tournée et je dois livrer combien de personnes'' Allen regarda sur le papier blanc.

\- Une vingtaine.

\- Ok, boss, autre chose ?'' demanda Barry.

\- Ah oui, prend Mimi au passage, elle va commencer son service avec toi aujourd'hui.

\- D'accord, je vais l'appeler. Au revoir, patron.

\- Au revoir, Barry'' il décrocha mais entendit pleinement un "c'est Daisya, boss''. Allen sourit quelques secondes, un peu sur les nuages avant de poser le carnet de rendez-vous dans un tiroir où il ferma. Il alla chercher dans la pièce en ouvrant la porte un bon gros cahier où il y avait des anciens clients à l'époque de son grand-père à appeler. Il aimait encore travailler avec du papier au lieu de l'ordinateur. Au moins, il les stockait dans la pièce qui était une sorte de cave ou un débarras. Son grand-père Eliott Walker, le père de Mana et de Nea lui avait demandé de les appeler pour les inviter à un barbecue. C'était une grande famille qui s'était formée dans ce magasin. Tout le monde invitait tout le monde. C'était assez drôle. Il devait prendre une pause et il allait la passer à appeler. Il n'était que dix heures et demie lorsqu'il entendit un ''Yo, Allen''. Ledit Allen roula des yeux.

\- Tu sais que tu es retard'' dit-il en voyant un roux paresseux venir vers lui.

\- Désolé, le trafic était terrible ce matin.

\- Comme le jour d'avant, Lavi, il faut que tu te reprennes.

\- J'ai de la chance que je sois ton meilleur ami.

\- Est-ce que tu en es sûr ?'' demanda Allen dubitatif.

\- Tu me blesses…

\- Je te signale, c'est toi qui as voulu faire ce travail.

\- Je sais et je n'ai pas envie de me faire virer. C'est un bon job pour payer mes études.

\- Tant mieux que tu en sois conscient.

\- Tu es terrible comme patron.

\- Merci'' dit Allen en sortant du comptoir laissant de la place à Lavi,- comment vont tes études ?

\- Comme d'habitudes, d'un ennui mortel enfin les professeurs.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de choisir d'être historien ?

\- Et toi fleuriste ?

\- Je t'en merde'' dit-il du tac au tac.

\- Reflet miroir'' Allen roula des yeux,- c'est une grande passion que mon grand-père Bookman m'a passé comme tu le sais.

\- Alors ne critique pas mon métier qui te permet de gagner de l'argent.

\- Oh grand jamais maître Walker'' dit-il en faisant une révérence.

\- Bon sang à cause de toi, j'ai perdu du temps maintenant ton travail est d'appeler la liste que je t'ai fait avec les explications'' dit-il en lui montrant, Lavi hocha la tête,- il faut que j'aille manger sinon je vais m'évanouir.

\- Estomac sur pâte.

\- Qui t'emmerde'' dit-il en marchant vers la sortie,- ah oui, j'ai oublié. On a une commande du nom de'' il pensa,- comment il s'appelle ah oui, un monsieur Tiedoll qui va passer vers onze heures et je veux que tu prépares son bouquet. Ne me regarde pas affolé, tu sais te débrouiller'' Lavi hocha la tête,- ait confiance en toi, baka usagi'' finit-il en sortant sans entendre les jurons que son meilleur ami lui envoyait.

Allen marcha quelques minutes avant de rentrer dans un coffe shop où il connaissait la gérante. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de monde à cette heure.

\- Ah, bonjour Allen. Comment allez-vous ?'' demanda la gérante du magasin.

\- Oh bien madame Lulu Bell et vous ?

\- Oh je vais bien, merci de demander alors comme d'habitude'' elle termina.

\- Oh oui, vous me connaissez si bien.

Elle sourit et commença à préparer son petit déjeuner. Madame Lulu Bell était une femme magnifique, d'une élégance rare. Tout ce qu'elle faisait transpirait le dandysme. Lulu Bell lui avait expliqué, il y a deux ans de cela, qu'elle avait fait une école de mode avant de tout plaquer. L'ambiance ne lui plaisait pas et elle s'était reconvertie en créant son propre magasin avec du style bien sûr. Il y avait beaucoup de peinture au mur ainsi un tableau en format grande taille, qu'elle avait commandé. C'était une copie du tableau de Picasso et ça contrasté avec le coffe shop. Il aimait venir ici depuis qu'il avait tenu de l'argent dans sa main. Lavi aimait parfois l'accompagner mais c'était avec son père qu'il avait découvert cet endroit. Son ventre grogna en sentant le pain chaud, l'odeur du café. Il avait l'eau à la bouche en se voyant les manger.

\- Et voilà'' elle dit joyeusement,- houla, ne tombe pas dans les pommes devant moi.

\- Je vais essayer'' dit-il en croquant dans son pain toasté beurré aux cacahuètes fraises. Un délice pour ses papilles,- merci.

\- De rien mon enfant'' elle sourit avant d'aller prendre d'autres commandes sur les nouveaux arrivants. Il n'y avait qu'elle et Lala qui étaient venues lui dire bonjour. Il mangea doucement en prenant son temps tout en réfléchissant ce qu'il allait faire après. Comment organiser son planning de la semaine. Allen savait qu'il devait se reposer et partager des heures avec quelqu'un d'autre. Lavi ne devait rester qu'avec lui que six mois et le roux avait entamé son troisième mois. C'était urgent de trouver un nouvel employé pour la boutique. Après avoir tout mangé, payé, Allen était sorti. Le temps était très doux pas comme hier où la pluie ne s'était pas arrêtée jusqu'à minuit passé. Est-ce qu'Allen avait dit qu'il avait du mal à dormir ? Il était insomniaque et il restait très tard voir il ne dormait pas du tout des fois et c'était de là que venaient tout ses épuisements. Il ne voulait pas être drogué aux médicaments. Il voulait trouver quelque chose de naturel pour le faire dormir mais toutes les choses, qu'il avait essayé, avait échoué lamentablement.

Dans sa main, emballé dans un papier marron contenait du pain toasté avec de la confiture de fraise que son meilleur ami aimait ainsi qu'une bouteille de jus à la mangue. Il était un bon patron et un bon ami et de meilleure compagnie selon certaines personnes. Il faillit tomber en manquant une marche pour rentrer dans son magasin. À cette heure-ci, la boutique était pleine à craquer. Il n'était que midi.

\- Oh bonjour, monsieur Walker.

\- Ah monsieur Dark. Comment allez-vous ? Et votre fille ?

\- Bien, ma fille vous embrasse. Je suis venu chercher une rose pour elle. Vous savez combien elle est passionnée de fleurs et de votre magasin alors à chaque fois que je le peux, je viens ici pour lui acheter une rose avant d'aller la chercher à l'école.

\- C'est bien'' dit-il en grimaçant.

\- Vous allez bien ?

\- Oui ne vous inquiétez pas, juste une maudite crampe mais ça va'' il se reprit, mais sa cuisse gauche lui faisait toujours mal. Lavi était venu à sa rescousse. Il s'excusa auprès de monsieur Dark avant d'aller dans le débarras. Il ouvrit une porte et il entra dans la salle de bain où il regarda, dans le tiroir, des comprimés contre la douleur et en avala avec de l'eau. Il était pressé par sa douleur qu'il ne voulait plus ressentir. Après une quinzaine de minutes, Allen se sentait un peu mieux. Son corps était fébrile, il était temps d'aller voir un médecin. Il sortit et trouva Lavi derrière le comptoir servant les derniers clients.

Ses mains lui faisaient mal, elles étaient rouges. Il fit quelques mouvements pour essayer d'enlever la lourdeur avant de rejoint son ami.

\- Waouh, tu n'as pas l'air bien, Allen. Il faut que tu te reposes.

\- Je n'ai pas le temps pour ça et puis, à chaque fois que j'ai ça, je me sens mieux après, ne t'inquiète pas.

\- Tu sais que je vais m'inquiéter encore plus. Va voir un médecin ou je parle à ton père.

\- Je n'ai plus six ans.

\- Crois toujours, je sais à quel point tu ne veux pas décevoir ton géniteur'' Allen roula des yeux en frappant Lavi doucement sur son épaule droite,- hey.

\- Fragile'' il murmura,- il y a quoi de neuf.

\- Je n'ai pas oublié mais monsieur Tiedoll n'est pas venu chercher les fleurs et aussi, Mimi a appelé disant qu'il y a eu un imprévu dans la dernière livraison et qu'elle et Daisya essayaient de trouver une solution.

\- Tu as appelé monsieur Tiedoll.

\- Oui mais personne n'a répondu et j'ai laissé un message disant qu'il pouvait venir le récupérer jusqu'à sept heures du soir. Je sais que tu fermes à huit heures et demie.

\- J'espère qu'il va venir parce que ce genre de fleur qu'il a demandé ne vit pas très longtemps'' il passa une main dans ses cheveux et regarda le carnet des achats,- appelle Mimi ou Daisya pour savoir où ils en sont. Je vais commander quelques graines et d'autres fleurs pour demain et je vais appeler notre nouveau client Tiedoll.

\- Ok, pas de problème'' Lavi partit un peu plus loin pour ne pas déranger Allen lorsqu'il allait passer des commandes pour la boutique.

\- Bonjour, monsieur Sokaro. Je suis Allen Walker.

\- Ah bonjour, monsieur Walker que puis-je faire pour vous ?

\- Je veux que votre compagnie me délivre dix cartons de graines et trois cartons de produits de nettoyage'' c'était une entreprise polyvalente. C'était pour ça qu'Allen avait choisi cet endroit après la retraite de son grand-père.

\- Pas de problème, quelque chose d'autre ?!'' demanda poliment Sokaro.

\- Oui, mon grand-père organise une journée barbecue et je vous invite de sa part.

\- C'est très gentil, c'est quand ?

\- Ce dimanche, j'espère vous retrouver.

\- Ça sera avec plaisir.

\- Merci, je vous dis à bientôt monsieur Sokaro.

\- À vous aussi, monsieur Walker.

Allen soupira de fatigue en posant le téléphone. Il s'assit sur la chaise en grimaçant, il avait hâte d'être à la maison familiale et de voir sa famille. Il se tuait pour rien, Allen le savait mais ne savait pas s'arrêter.

\- Allen…

\- Oui,

\- Mimi et Daisya vont venir.

\- C'était quoi leur problème.

\- Un pneu crevé, mais ils ont pu livrer le dernier bouquet.

\- Tant mieux.

\- Prends des vacances'' lança Lavi.

\- Je voudrais bien mais…

\- Mais t'arrive pas à dire non à ton travail.

\- Oui, c'est chiant.

\- T'as le syndrome du bosseur.

Allen sourit accompagné de Lavi. Ils continuèrent à parler. Allen écoutait la folle soirée d'hier de Lavi et Allen lui rappela ce matin et son retard. Le roux esquiva divinement bien la question et continua en parlant de ses études et de sa nouvelle petite copine qui s'appelait Sachiko. Une belle rousse avec un caractère de feu, disait Lavi. Allen l'écouta raconter sa vie à la fac. Lui n'était pas destiné à faire ce genre de délire et Allen était heureux comme ça. Entre conversations, des clients et des blagues les plus pourries les unes que les autres et l'arrivée des deux livreurs casse tête : Mimi Bell, la fille de Lulu et Daisya Barry. L'ambiance était au rendez-vous et Allen se sentait super bien.

À suivre…


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2 :**

Allen regarda sa montre, il était huit heures du soir. Les autres employés du magasin étaient partis en avances. Il devait rester jusqu'à la fermeture de la boutique et surtout, il attendait monsieur Tiedoll qui l'avait appelé vers quatre heures de l'après-midi. Il était en train de ranger quelques pots qui étaient arrivés ce matin. Allen préférait ranger ce genre de choses le soir où le magasin était plus calme. Il fit le compte de combien de chiffre d'affaires il avait fait aujourd'hui lorsque la cloche retentit. Il soupira, il espérait que ça soit le client parce qu'il avait hâte de rentrer chez lui. Il prit le gel nettoyant pour les mains pour se désinfecter avant d'aller voir qui était rentré. Il marcha dans les rayons avant de trouver un homme en train de regarder les pots de fleurs. Allen ne voulait pas le déranger, l'homme en question portait un manteau sur lui et un pantalon noir et ses longs cheveux étaient réunis en queue de cheval.

L'homme en question se retourna vers lui et Allen se dit, cette personne était d'une élégance à toute épreuve. Ils se regardèrent avant qu'il ne prenne la parole :

\- Bonsoir, que puis-je faire pour vous ?'' demanda Allen poliment.

\- Je suis venu ici pour prendre une commande''dit l'homme en regardant derrière lui. Allen savait ce que la personne regardait, l'étagère où étaient exposés, chaque jour, des nouveaux bouquets de sa création.

\- Ah vous êtes monsieur Tiedoll !

\- Non, c'est mon père. Je suis venu récupérer sa commande'' sa voix était douce et grave. Allen eut un espacement avant de reprendre :

\- Ah ok, venez avec moi'' dit-il en marchant vers le fond de la boutique. Au troisième rayon, il prit le bouquet que monsieur Tiedoll avait acheté,- est-ce que je dois le mettre à votre nom ou à celui de votre père ?

\- À mon nom, c'est un cadeau qu'il m'offre'' Allen apercevait de l'agacement chez le client. Il se plaça derrière le comptoir où il posa le vase avec la fleur qui flottait.

\- Comme je l'ai dit à votre père. Ça a été un vrai défi pour trouver un environnement stable pour cette plante aquatique. Ce n'est pas de saison'' le client l'écoutait expliquer.

\- On en a plein chez nous'' dit-il. Allen hocha la tête avant de lui demander son nom complet,- Yuu Kanda Tiedoll.

\- Merci, je vais juste le noter dans le vase'' dit-il avant de se reprendre,- vous allez attendre une demi-heure pour que ça soit gravé. Votre père ne m'avait pas dit à qui je devais le graver. J'espère juste que vous n'êtes pas pressé.

\- Non'' dit l'homme qui s'appelait Kanda. Allen lui proposa de s'asseoir avant d'aller à l'arrière-boutique pour faire son travail. Il espérait juste qu'aucun client ne vienne maintenant. Il voulait terminer ce travail au plus vite. Allen détestait faire attendre les gens. Il pencha la tête et demanda :

\- Vous voulez votre nom en quelle couleur ?

\- Doré'' Allen hocha la tête et était parti,- et j'ai réfléchi juste Yuu Kanda'' termina le client.

\- Pas de problème'' dit Allen. Après une demi-heure à travailler, il était sorti avec le vase tout beau. Allen était très fier de son travail,- et voilà. Votre père a déjà payé''dit-il en voyant le client sortir son porte feuille.

\- Merci'' dit-il avant de le prendre. Allen le regarda partir. Il soupira de lassitude. La fatigue se lisait sur son visage. Il termina ce qu'il devait faire avant de fermer enfin la boutique et alla dans sa voiture. Il avait encore une demi-heure de route pour rentrer chez lui. Il entendit son portable sonner mais ne le décrocha pas parce qu'il était en train de conduire et c'était dangereux. Il arriva enfin chez lui, gara la voiture dans le garage familial qui était capable d'accueillir trois voitures. Il sortit en verrouillant son véhicule.

Il ouvrit une porte qui communiquait avec la maison et cria :

\- Bonsoir'' dit-il et fut répondu par son père Mana.

\- Bonsoir, Allen'' dit le père, la voix venait de la cuisine. Allen posa ses affaires dans une armoire qui était prévue pour ça et alla rejoindre Mana. Il le trouva en train de couper les oignons et les tomates,- comment a été ta journée ?'' demanda Mana en apercevant son fils.

\- Bien, il y a eu beaucoup de commandes. Le site en ligne marche bien et je suis fier. Je sais combien mon grand-père ne voulait pas de ça mais avec le temps, il s'était habitué'' termina Allen.

-Haha, tu sais lui et la technologie, ça fait deux'' dit Mana, amusé.

\- Mon chiffre d'affaires a augmenté de 5 % ces deux dernières semaines grâce aux grosses commandes'' dit-il en aidant son père à préparer à manger.

\- Mon frère a appelé. Il te passe le bonjour.

\- Quand il rentre ?'' dit-il la bouche pleine de fromage.

\- Allen, arrête de manger sinon on aura plus rien pour dîner'' dit son père nonchalant avant de reprendre,- dans deux semaines.

\- Cool, il faut que je te parle Mana.

\- De quoi ?

Allen était dans l'âge où il voulait voler de ses propres ailes. Allen savait combien son père aimait l'avoir à la maison, mais il était temps que l'oiseau quitte son nid même si cela l'angoissait un peu. Il avait passé toute une vie ici entre pleure, rigolade, engueulade, les soirées pyjamas, les fêtes, les journées barbecue. C'était une maison qui l'avait vu grandir et partir allait certainement déchirer son cœur comme celle de son père, mais il était enfin prêt. Il avait une boutique qui marchait du tonnerre et il pensait en ouvrir une autre. Il versa les pâtes dans une passoire. La sauce que son père préparait était juste la meilleure.

\- Ça peut attendre'' dit Allen, il ne voulait pas rendre son père triste. Il savait combien son père aimait l'avoir dans la maison. Il plaça deux assiettes et deux verres sur la table : une en face de l'autre. Il était un gamin très chanceux d'avoir pu rencontrer cet homme qui lui redonnait foi en l'humanité. Ses parents biologiques l'avaient abandonné à la naissance et Mana l'avait adopté à l'âge de trois ans. C'était un merveilleux père. Il ne souffrait pas de cet abandon, car il était trop petit pour s'en souvenir et maintenant, Allen avait une grande et belle famille.

\- Tu as fait les courses ?'' dit Mana en mettant la sauce au milieu de la table.

\- Mince, je suis désolé. J'ai complètement oublié'' il fit un sourire d'excuse.

\- C'est pour ça que je t'avais dit de me laisser faire'' Mana le regarda avec un regard désapprobateur.

\- Tu étais occupé, c'est à cause du retard de la livraison de ce matin que j'ai oublié d'y aller.

\- Ce n'est rien, Allen''' Mana lui sourit en s'asseyant,-assis-toi et viens manger. Ne te prends pas la tête, je sais comment tu es.

\- T'as raison, demain j'y vais, je te jure.

\- Je te crois'' Mana rigola en servant des pâtes dans son assiette avant de faire de même pour son fils.

\- Mana, je ne suis plus un enfant'' sa voix était enfantine.

\- Ce n'est pas parce que tu as 22 ans que tu n'es plus mon bébé'' dit-il tristement.

\- Oh c'est pas vrai'' il rougit, heureusement qu'il n'y avait qu'eux. Mana aimait le mettre la honte devant ses amis qui se foutaient tout le temps de lui,- ce n'est pas du jeu, Mana.

\- Hahah'' le père d'Allen rit en servant une bonne bouteille de vin rouge dans son verre.

\- Arrête de rire ou tu vas tout renverser, Mana'' Allen dit en servant du jus. Il n'aimait pas trop l'alcool. C'était de temps en temps,- comment va grand-mère ?'' questionna-t-il pour changer de sujet.

\- Elle va bien. Elle t'envoie plein de bisous et elle a hâte de passer du temps avec toi.

\- Moi aussi, à chaque fois que je l'appelle, elle ne répond pas ou lorsqu'elle répond, c'est **allô** bien haut'' se plaignit-il.

\- Ta grand-mère n'entend plus très bien'' murmura Mana en le réprimandant un peu.

\- Je sais, moi aussi j'ai hâte qu'elle vienne passer quatre semaines ici'' dit-il. Sa grande mère Alice et son grand-père Eliott étaient séparés depuis dix ans, mais ils s'entendaient toujours aussi bien. Ils avaient eu un mariage heureux. Allen les aimait trop pour les voir disparaître maintenant. Le téléphone de Mana vibra, Allen le regarda en fronçant les sourcils. Depuis quelque temps, son père se comportait de manière bizarre plus que d'habitude et Allen mettrait la main au feu que c'était une femme. Il n'avait pas envie de brusquer son père qui était quelqu'un de timide pour trouver quelqu'un. Mana n'avait jamais eu une vraie personne dans sa vie qui était stable. Mana l'avait élevé tout seul et maintenant, Allen voulait qu'il rencontre quelqu'un avant qu'il ne parte de cette maison et il espérait que son père allait trouver la bonne personne.

Ils parlèrent un peu. De temps en temps, Mana répondit un énième sms. Allen roula des yeux. Il trouvait vraiment ça mignon venant de son père qui essayait de lui cacher des choses comme si Mana avait un jour réussi. Il connaissait trop son père pour ça. Allen rigola intérieurement. Il servit une troisième fois de la soirée. Il était gourmand et il le faisait savoir. Son père trouvait bizarre lorsqu'il mangeait qu'une seule fois et Mana s'inquiétait en lui demandant, s'il n'était pas malade, s'il avait mal au ventre.

\- Tu en veux encore ?'' demanda Allen pour faire sortir son père de sa bulle.

\- Non merci'' dit-il en se levant. Mana alla mettre son assiette et son verre dans le lavabo, le vin dans une étagère et le jus dans le frigo. Il se débarrassa du récipient.

\- Laisse, je fais la vaisselle après'' dit Allen en mettant des pâtes dans sa bouche.

\- C'est très gentil, merci'' dit Mana avant de partir tout en lui souhaitant bonne nuit. Allen était épuisé et il voulait vraiment prendre un bon bain avant d'aller se coucher. L'ouverture de la boutique s'ouvrait chaque matin à six heures.

XOXOXOXOXOXOX

Allen se leva vers cinq heures du matin et alla directement prendre une douche. Il savait que s'il restait encore quelques minutes à se prélasser dans son lit au grand jamais, il ne sortirait. L'insomnie dont il souffrait le faisait dormir trois ou quatre heures dans la nuit. Il avait déjà essayé de prendre des médicaments pour lutter mais la première fois qu'Allen en avait pris un, il s'était endormi pendant dix heures d'affiler et cela l'avait complètement assommé alors, il avait arrêté. Il alluma la télévision qui était dans sa chambre et mit sur une chaîne de musique pour qu'il commence du bon pied. C'était sa routine et au grand jamais, Allen n'allait s'y dérober. Il prit les affaires qu'il avait choisi la veille et les déposa sur le lit avant d'aller à la salle de bain. Il se lava les dents, se doucha, se prépara, se coiffa vite pour ne pas rater l'ouverture de son magasin. La première livraison arrivera vers six heures et demie à cause d'un retard d'une cargaison venant d'un bateau et Allen voulait être là pour pouvoir servir les clients et envoyer les commande faites par internet.

Allen était comme un chat. Son père avait encore trois heures de sommeil avant d'aller travailler aussi. Il prépara un petit déjeuner à la va vite en se disant que vers dix heures, l'heure de sa pause, il allait dans le coffe shop _On est comme chez nous_ de Lulu Bell pour prendre un vrai déjeuner. Il était en mode rapide aujourd'hui, il beurra deux petits pains avec de la confiture de fraise et de cacahuète. C'était un truc qu'il adorait ainsi qu'une bonne tasse de café au lait. Il ne prit que dix minutes pour tout engloutir en essayant de ne pas suffoquer avant de mettre la tasse dans le lavabo et de boire un verre d'eau fraîche. C'était un vrai plaisir de sentir son cœur aussi frais. Il alla fermer la télévision, prit ses affaires et sa clé de voiture avant d'emprunter la porte qui menait au garage, déverrouilla la voiture, monta et démarra : direction la boutique et cette fois-ci, il prit un raccourci qui n'en était pas vraiment un en voyant que le trafic était un peu lent. Allen arriva vers six heures et cinq minutes. Oui, il était en retard. Il plaça sa voiture à sa place habituelle qui lui était réservée.

Il sortit, verrouilla son véhicule avant de marcher rapidement pour aller ouvrir.

\- Fait chier'' dit-il en se rendant compte que le trousseau de clé du magasin était resté dans la voiture. Il soupira d'énervement avant d'aller les prendre. En revenant, il remarqua un de ces clients qui venait une fois sur deux à six heures dix du matin. C'était quelqu'un de très matinale et qui aimait faire du sport.

\- Bonjour, madame Nine'' dit Allen en la saluant,- désolé si je vous ai fait attendre.

\- Oh ce n'est rien. j'ai eu un spectacle assez drôle'' elle dit espiègle, Allen fronça les sourcils avant de comprendre.

\- Vous aimez voir les malheurs des autres'' dit-il souriant, -entrez'' il alluma les lampes pour éclaircir l'endroit,- désolé d'habitude tout est rangé avant votre arrivée.

\- Ce n'est rien, voyons'' elle dit en l'accompagnant au fond du magasin. Allen lui sourit en cherchant son cahier. Il feuilleta en cherchant le nom Nine avant de le trouver dans la cinquième page.

\- Vous avez commandé une douzaine de pivoines blanches et roses pour cet après-midi.

\- Oui et comme je n'ai pas eu le temps d'appeler hier, c'était déjà trop tard, je voudrais passer encore une autre commande,'' Allen hocha la tête et était à l'écoute en prenant son stylo, marqua la date avant décrire ce que sa cliente voulait,- deux bouquets de rosalie. Une amie m'avait parlé comment ces fleurs sont élégantes.

\- Ah oui. Ce sont des bouquets dans les tons roses, adoucit de jolies feuilles d'eucalyptus. C'est une délicate attention.

\- Tant mieux, j'ai envie de les offrir à mes parents qui vont fêter leur quarante ans de vie commune'' elle dit. Lui aussi, aurait aimé trouver quelqu'un pour passer sa vie avec mais la vie ne faisait pas de cadeau mais, sans qu'il ne le veuille, une image s'était transcendée en lui, un beau brun dans un élégant manteau. Il fronça les sourcils, il déraillait encore. Il revint à lui lorsque Nine l'appela,- et aussi des bottes dans les couleurs rose et orange.

\- Ah vous parlez des Germini, combien ?

\- Deux de chaque'' Allen nota et commença à faire le calcul avec la calculatrice. Elle donna sa carte de fidélité qu'Allen passa avant de tout recalculer

\- Cela fera 80 euros'' elle lui donna, -vous voulez autre chose.

\- Non, tout sera livré chez moi.

\- Oui, ne vous inquiétez pas.

\- À quelle heure ?'' elle demanda en rangeant sa carte bancaire.

\- Vers midi si cela vous va et aussi, elles seront encore plus fraîches.

\- Merci, au revoir.

\- Au revoir madame Nine.

Allen rangea le cahier avant d'entendre la cloche retentir.

\- Monsieur Walker'' demanda quelqu'un.

\- Je viens''il dit en traversant rapidement.

\- Oh j'avais pensé que vous n'étiez pas ici, tout était fermé.

\- Oui, je n'ai pas encore ouvert les volets'' il dit en sortant du magasin en voyant les livreurs poser les cartons au sol.

\- Bon les gars, il faut tout mettre dedans'' dit Jerry, Allen sourit en le remerciant silencieusement. Il les laissa faire pour ouvrir véritablement la boutique en ouvrant les volets pour voir l'enseigne, Allen mit en place quelques fleurs dans l'étagère du jour ainsi que nettoyer la poussière.

\- Faites attention'' dit Allen en voyant un jeune homme qui avait failli renverser trois pots par terre.

\- Désolé, monsieur'' Allen ne lui en tient pas rigueur en sachant que le jeune homme n'avait pas fait exprès.

\- Ce n'est rien mais faites attention'' le livreur hocha la tête et Allen continua à préparer son magasin pour les clients. Il venait à 6 heures pour que tout soit parfait lors de l'ouverture aux clients à 7 sept heures tapante. Allen remercia les livreurs avant qu'ils ne s'en aillent,- je suis prêt pour une nouvelle journée'' dit-il en retournant la pancarte qui disait que c'était ouvert.

Il ouvrit l'ordinateur pour voir s'il y avait de nouvelles commandes en ligne. Quelques manipulations plus tard, il y avait au moins une trentaine juste pour ce matin. Il était seul jusqu'à deux heures de l'après-midi donc il devait mettre les bouchers doubles. Il accepta les commandes et commença à faire quelques bouquets, des bottes et des roses séparées rouges et roses, une centaine pour un mariage, Allen avait regardé que c'était urgent et il appela tout de suite Daisya qui ne commençait qu'à 9 heures pour aller livrer cette commande qui accepta. Son employeur devait être ici dans une demi-heure et Allen continua. Il fut interrompu par quelques clients qui étaient venus acheter puis reprit ce qu'il faisait. Daisya arriva :

\- Bonjour, patron'' dit Daisya enthousiaste.

\- Bonjour, monsieur Barry'' il entendit Daisya grogner dans sa barbe qu'il n'avait pas,- Daisya.

\- Voilà patron, ce n'est pas trop dur'' Allen lui sourit en coupant quelques roses,- désolé je sais que tu commences que dans une heure.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, alors je dois livrer où ?'' il demanda sérieusement sachant que son boss s'en voulait pour tout et n'importe quoi.

\- Deux maisons qui ont commandé en urgence. Une cérémonie de mariage et un baptême'' termina Allen en prenant des feuilles marrons. Allen lui montra ce que Daisya devait livrer et celui-ci alla mettre tout dans le camion avant de partir et Allen continua. Il se tuait à la tache mais c'était ce qu'il aimait, des travaux manuels. Après avoir fini, il fit quelques stocks, ainsi que des montages pour mettre dans l'étagère du jour. Le téléphone sonna alors qu'il était dans le débarras. Il sortit vite fait en évitant les cartons avant de le prendre à la dernière tonalité.

\- Bonjour, bienvenue dans la boutique La fleur de lotus que puis-je faire pour vous ?'' demanda-t-il en tenant tout de suite son cahier ouvert.

\- Bonjour, je voudrais commander un bouquet de rose, je suis sur votre site mais celui que je veux est en rupture de stock'' dit une voix de femme.

\- Laquelle ?'' il ouvrit le site et alla où la femme lui indiqua,- ah oui, je vois. C'est les coquelicots rouges de 73 cm.

\- Oui, c'est ça.

\- Oui, il y a eu un retard, mais elles sont arrivées ce matin donc je n'ai pas eu le temps de changer sur le site.

\- Oh dieu merci, je peux commander par téléphone ?'' Allen sourit plus pour lui-même en sentant qu'elle était désespérée.

\- Bien sûr, combien ?

\- Un bouquet et un romarin de 5 cm.

\- Bien sûr, je note tout ça. Comment vous vous appelez ?

\- Miranda Lotto.

\- Bonjour, madame Lotto, je suis ravi de vous entendre'' c'était vrai, Allen avait des commandes que par internet donc c'était un réel plaisir de parler avec elle.

\- Moi de même'' dit-elle timide.

\- Vous voulez le faire livrer ou vous venez la chercher ?

\- Je viendrais la chercher, c'est une surprise que je fais à mon compagnon.

\- D'accord'' il dit pour la calmer, même sans la voir, Allen voyait combien elle aurait aimé être à dix mil kilomètres avant de parler avec qui que se soit. C'était une personne timide – le bouquet se composera de combien de roses ?

Il y eut un moment de silence avant qu'elle ne parle :

\- 30 roses'' elle dit.

\- Noté, de quelle couleur ?

\- Il aime les couleurs flamboyant'' avec un petit sourire.

\- Je peux vous proposer un bouquet de mandarine qui sera dans le ton tout feu tout flamme'' termina-t-il.

\- Parfait, merci beaucoup'' elle était plus calme en écoutant sa voix.

\- De rien et vous allez le chercher à quelle heure pour que je puisse travailler dessus ?'' il demanda en notant tous les détails pour pouvoir travailler sur le bouquet.

\- Vers 16h00.

\- Ok, c'est noté, autre chose ?!'' demanda Allen.

\- Non,

\- Merci d'avoir commandé chez nous, au revoir'' dit-il poliment.

\- Au revoir'' il raccrocha en posant le téléphone sur le comptoir. Il regarda l'heure, neuf heures vingt, pensa-t-il. Son ventre commençait déjà à grogner. Il se coupa dans son inattention en coupant une fleur rouge. Il prit un papier essuies-tout et essaya d'arrêter le sang. Ce n'était pas grand-chose. C'était une journée qui commençait avec des petits imprévus.

XOXOXOXOXOXOX

Allen avait un autre petit déjeuner dans le même endroit pour rendre visite à Lulu Bell la mère de Mimi qui était malade qui n'avait pas pu venir travailler aujourd'hui. Ce matin avait été d'un calme olympien. Il avait plus de commandes venant de sa boutique en ligne mais avait fait une rencontre tout feu tout flamme. C'était une jeune fille prénommé Fô, d'une quinzaine d'années lui avait-elle dit, cherchant le meilleur bouquet pour faire sa déclaration. Elle était en confiance enfin ce qu'elle prétendait mais Allen avait vu une jeune fille apeurée par le rejet. Ce regard, Allen le connaissait, peur d'être rejeté par celui qu'on aime, mais ce qu'il avait retenu d'elle, c'était son franc-parler, son enthousiasme, sa joie de vivre et Allen espérait qu'elle allait réussir à avoir cette personne de tout son cœur. C'était une rencontre qu'il avait faite ce matin et Allen espérait la revoir pour lui annoncer qu'elle avait réussi. Il rouvrit le magasin qu'il avait fermé et n'avait même pas eu le temps de se poser un instant que quelqu'un arriva. Allen la reconnut.

\- Bonjour, madame Matera'' dit-il gentiment.

\- Bonjour, Allen, appelez-moi Lala'' elle dit.

\- Quel vent vous amène, Lala'' il dit.

\- Je suis venu chercher des belles fleurs pour mon mari, Gozoru'' elle dit, des larmes aux yeux.

\- Oooh'' il murmura pour la prendre dans ses bras. Allen la connaissait depuis sept ans. C'était une rencontre explosive : lui essayant de saccager la maison des Matera sous la colère de savoir que son père lui avait menti et ce couple lui avait parlé gentiment expliquant beaucoup de chose sur la vie jusqu'à ce qu'il se calme et osa enfin présenter ses excuses pour leur jardin. Un couple formidable où il avait passé quasi ces journées avec eux,- je suis désolé'' dit-il doucement pour ne pas la faire craquer. Son mari Gozoru Matera était mort depuis deux ans. C'était un coup dur pour elle, Lala avait essayé de rejoindre son mari et Allen se disait que s'il n'avait pas obligé son père à venir avec lui pour aller voir madame Lala, elle serait sûrement morte aujourd'hui. Mana était un médecin de renom, Allen était fier de lui mais plus encore lorsqu'il avait sauvé Lala.

\- Je me sens seule sans lui'' sa voix était douce, fragile,- et chaque approche de son anniversaire, j'ai l'impression que mon cœur s'arrêtera de battre'' Allen ne savait pas comment enlever sa peine, mais il était là pour l'entendre, la consoler,- c'est injuste'' elle continua à pleurer.

Lala et Gozoru n'ont pu jamais avoir d'enfant à cause de la stérilité de Lala. Ils auraient aimé et ils avaient pensé même à adopter mais la mort de son mari l'avait anéanti pour qu'elle s'occupe d'un autre être. Allen passait souvent chez elle pour lui tenir compagnie de temps en temps. Il pouvait passer toute une journée avec Lala, c'était une femme d'une élégance, d'une ouverture d'esprit incroyable et surtout sa convivialité en valait le détour. Lala avait une voix magnifique lorsqu'elle chantait. Allen essayait de lui redonner foi dans cette vie avec la famille de Lala et Gozoru. C'était une femme remarquable qui l'avait beaucoup aimé.

\- J…je veux'' elle se reprit en lui souriant,- des fleurs qui diront combien mon mari a été génial. Des fleurs qui capteront le regard des autres disant qu'il y avait un homme bien qui est mort trop tôt'' elle fit une pause pour reprendre son souffle et sécher ses larmes, Allen lui sourit, l'encourageant,- une personne formidable qui ne pourra jamais être remplacé dans mon cœur.

Allen la regarda et essaya de penser au bouquet qui allait représenter cet idéal. Ils continuèrent à parler de ce qu'elle voulait vraiment. De temps en temps Allen disait combien le mari de Lala lui manquait, ses farces qu'il lui faisait, Lala avait même rigolé en disant combien il était un garnement mais comment Gozoru aimait la présence d'Allen en disant que cela stimulait son cerveau ? Allen n'avait pas pu se retenir et rigola suivit de Lala.

\- Je vous propose'' dit-il plus calme,- un bouquet de tendresse.

\- Ça me va. Je ne veux pas de ces fleurs pour enterrement'' elle murmura en souriant pour la première fois et c'était un vrai sourire.

\- Alors, c'est fait. Il faut juste attendre quelques minutes pour que je le compose.

\- T'inquiète pas, Allen. J'ai tout le temps…

Lala le regarda faire avec un regard tendre. Allen faisait un bouquet de roses fraîches et naturelles, plein de délicatesse d'un romantisme par excellence, la rose se déclinait avec élégance dans ce camaïeu à la fois tendre et intense. Un cadeau parfait pour le mari de Lala qui tomba immédiatement amoureuse de ce bouquet et elle l'avait répété et répété jusqu'à ce qu'elle lui dise au revoir. Allen avait été content de la voir. Lala ne sortait plus beaucoup de chez elle ces temps-ci. Il devait l'inviter pour le barbecue de ce dimanche. Oui sûrement une bonne idée. Il se perdit dans ses pensées se disant quand est-ce qu'il allait trouver quelqu'un qui l'aimerait pour ce qu'il est : un jeune homme avec un passé turbulent mais avec plein de tendresse comme ces fleurs. Il sourit en pensant à tout ça, comment il se verrait dans cinq, dix ans avec ou sans personne. Il profitait de sa vie, faisant ce qu'il aimait et au grand jamais, il ne permettrait de faire autrement.

La clochette retenti dans la boutique, Allen entendit des rires, des agacements ainsi qu'une voix qu'il reconnut qui disait qu'elle allait parler avec le responsable. Allen, leva la tête de son bouquin quand il vit une magnifique jeune femme, habillée tout en noir avec un collier rouge or. Il y avait encore quatre pieds mais Allen ne pouvait pas les voir, ils étaient cachés par les rayons.

\- Bonjour, madame Lotto, c'est bien ça'' il dit pour la mettre à l'aise en voyant comment elle fuyait son regard.

\- O…oui, je suis venue chercher ma commande'' elle était nerveuse.

\- Bien sûr'' il parla doucement et avec un sourire charmeur, Allen regarda madame Lotto se calmer un peu. Il demanda à ce qu'elle attende ici pour aller chercher le ramequin dans le rayon. Perdu en cherchant le romarin, il bouscula quelqu'un,- je suis déso…'' il s'interrompît en reconnaissant la personne de la nuit dernière. Allen resta planter comme un idiot. C'était quoi comme réaction. Ce n'était qu'un client. Peut-être qu'il était plus lucide que la journée d'avant pour voir comment cet homme était magnifique. Il était vraiment fatigué hier pour manquer tout ça, Allen se reprit en se raclant la gorge,- je suis désolé, monsieur Tiedoll.

\- Kanda je vous ai dit, monsieur…

\- Allen Walker mais tout le monde m'appelle Allen enfin ceux qui me connaissent'' il s'arrêta où il allait dire plus de conneries. L'autre homme, Kanda le fixa. Allen aurait juré avoir vu un certain amusement dans son regard mais c'était trop bref,- vous cherchez quelque chose de particulier ?'' il attaqua, un domaine où il se sentait à l'aise.

\- Non, j'attends Miranda ma belle sœur'' dit-il en regardant un bouquet de roses blanches avant de dire,- elles sont jolies mais avec quelques roses jaunes, cela donnerait une autre dimension.

Allen réfléchit avant de lui sourire :

\- Oui avec quelques touches de violets et cela sera magnifique. Vous vous y connaissez en fleurs ?'' il demanda curieux.

\- Pas tant que ça'' dit-il mais un rire les fit se retourner. À côté d'eux se trouvait une jeune femme qui rigolait. Elle portait une chemise de couleur crème avec un pantalon noir et des bottes crèmes. Ses cheveux étaient d'un vert émeraude splendide.

\- Pas tant que ça'' répéta la jeune fille,- ton père t'a gavé de ça depuis ta tendre enfance'' elle rit. Kanda soupira, Allen aurait juré voir quelques rougeurs sur les joues du brun,- je m'appelle Lenalee Lee, enchantée.

\- Allen Walker, de même'' il lui sourit. C'était une personne sympathique. Sa main vint se poser sur l'épaule de Kanda qui la repoussa d'un regard d'agacement.

\- Quoi tu ne voulais pas que quelqu'un découvre ton jardin secret de toutes les fleurs que tu as'' elle s'arrêta et s'éloigna de son ami qui émettait un aura meurtrière,- oh ça va, tout le monde à son jardin secret'' dit-elle. Allen était bien d'accord et trouvait ça très mignon.

\- Tch…'' dit-il sous le regard attendrit de Lenalee. Allen les regardaient en se disant s'ils sortaient ensemble et comme si elle avait lu dans ses pensées, elle dit :

\- On est des amis depuis notre tendre enfance'' elle murmura, Kanda croisa ses bras.

\- Vous n'avez pas quelque chose à faire ?'' demanda Kanda, Allen le regarda.

\- Oh oui, madame Lotto'' il prit le romarin mais avant qu'il s'en aille, Lenalee parla :

\- Je veux passer une commande.

\- D'accord suivez-moi'' ils arrivèrent tous les trois, Miranda était en train de regarder quelques plantes. Allen prépara la commande de madame Lotto avant de savoir ce que Lenalee voulait ?.

\- Je veux un bouquet avec des roses blanches, jaunes et violettes'' Allen la regarda, elle lui sourit. C'était de ce que lui et Kanda parlait.

\- D'accord, je vais vous préparer ça tout de suite'' il dit en sortant du comptoir pour aller chercher ce que Lenalee, la cliente demandait,- vous devez lui donner un nom'' dit-il pensif en composant le bouquet. Les trois clients l'avaient suivi pour voir son travail et même si Kanda ne l'avouerait jamais alors que Lenalee lui jetait des coups d'œil, elle savait que son ami était tombé sous le charme du patron qui gérait les fleurs avec une telle délicatesse.

\- Une rencontre naissante'' elle dit mais voulait dire plus tôt, une histoire naissante mais ne voulait pas recevoir la foudre venant de son meilleur ami, Kanda.

\- Joli comme concept'' dit Allen sans avoir capté la nuance, perdu dans son travail. Ce regard le brûlait, Allen le sentait mais n'osait pas retourner pour voir qui était-ce ou ne voulait pas être déçu si ce n'était pas à celui auquel Allen pensait. Il se leva et donna le bouquet à Kanda en pensant que c'était Lenalee,- oups, désolé'' il murmura sous le regard amusé de Lenalee.

Après avoir encaissé son dur labeur, ils étaient partis comme ils étaient venus. C'était d'une telle confusion qu'il ne savait où donner de la tête heureusement que Daisya était arrivé pour le remettre au boulot et Allen savait qu'il allait encore les rencontrer à nouveau pour le meilleur comme pour le pire.

XOXOXOXOXOXOX

Quand est-ce qu'Allen allait arrêter d'être perdu dans sa vie sociale ? Peut-être jamais ou peut-être toujours. Rien n'était facile, le regard constant négatif des autres, les fausses culpabilités, les souffrances qu'il avait vécues pendant son enfance. Prendre le goût de la vie et le remodeler à sa façon avait été un vrai parcours du combattant. Rien ne lui était facile, Allen savait combien ces gamins le détestaient. Le maudit comme les enfants aimaient l'appeler ne se mentait pas mais ne comprenait pas pourquoi, ces enfants s'acharnaient sur lui. Il avait eu du mal à se déployer, à pouvoir vivre sans crainte d'être frappé, d'être questionné sur ses origines, de son apparence. Pourquoi il avait dû subir tout ça ? Allen n'avait rien demandé. Est-ce qu'il avait demandé à ce que ses parents biologiques l'abandonnent ? Non, est-ce qu'il avait demandé d'avoir un bras rouge cramoisi, une cicatrice sur son œil ? Non, mais apparemment le concept n'était pas le fort de tout le monde.

Mana lui avait toujours répété d'aller de l'avant. C'était ce qu'il avait toujours fait même si parfois quelques personnes qu'il croisait le ramenaient à cette époque maudite qu'il ne voudrait jamais y retourner. Ces colères qui faisaient chuter ses résultats scolaires, l'envie de voir les autres l'aimer, la crainte d'être abandonné par sa famille alors qu'il ne savait pas encore qu'il avait été adopté. Toutes ces choses faisaient un monde où cela ne lui donnait pas envie de réussir, de laisser les autres penser qu'il était un monstre. Une période d'une tristesse qu'Allen n'avait jamais réussi à parler avec Mana. Si son père venait à savoir les misères que les autres lui ont fait pendant son enfance, Mana aurait crisé. Son père était une personne sensible alors savoir que quelques imbéciles lui avaient fait du mal, l'aurait anéanti. Nea le frère de son père s'était occupé de ça lorsqu'il avait comprit pourquoi Allen rentrait de chaque journée blessé. Nea et lui avaient fait un pacte pour que jamais son père le sache mais avec les années, tout s'était arrangés.

Et combien de fois, Allen avait pensé des phrases qui étaient à cette époque une vérité absolue, « je n'ai pas ma place », « je ne vis pas ma vie, je fais semblant », « je ne sers à rien », « je ne suis qu'un monstre ». Des mots qui avaient fait son enfance, passant par l'adolescence jusqu'à maintenant mais avec le temps, il s'est fait pardonner. Allen était présent et ne se laissait pas marcher sur les pieds. Il avait une confiance que son père, son oncle, sa famille lui avaient donné et il était fier d'être un Walker et maintenant, il devait parler avec son père qui le regardait depuis deux bonnes minutes assit sur le canapé du salon. Allen n'était pas fou, ce n'était que sortir d'une maison et aller dans une autre.

\- Allen je t'écoute'' dit son père en changeant de chaîne pour la énième fois,- pourquoi j'ai fait installer un décodeur ? Il n'y a rien à la télévision'' pesta-t-il. Allen sourit sous le désarroi de son père.

\- Utilise internet, tu as tout'' dit Allen d'une voix solennelle.

\- Jeune homme…

\- Mais quoi c'est vrai'' dit-il en riant en mangeant en même temps des raisins verts bien mûrs, juteux et sucré.

\- Alors de quoi tu voulais me parler ?'' Allen s'étouffa avec un grain de raisin. Il avait complètement oublié comme la fois dernière où il devait dire à son père qu'il n'aimait pas que les femmes, mais des personnes dotée d'un cœur. Allen se rappelait avoir fait tout un spectacle pour enfin dire à Mana ces simples mots qui au lieu de faire rager son père, l'avait fait rire à cause de ce qu'il avait fait, pas de ce qu'il était. Allen regarda son père, il n'y avait pas trente-six mil solutions et se lança :

\- Je pense, qu'est-ce que je dis, je vais déménager Mana'' tout avait été dit avec conscience et avec tact. Allen savait combien son père aimait qu'il soit avec lui, mais il était temps que l'oiseau sorte de son nid. Mana le regarda comme si une troisième tête avait poussé sur son épaule gauche,- Mana'' murmura-t-il tellement doucement, de peur de briser le cœur de son père, ce qu'il avait déjà fait.

\- Allen…

\- Oui, Mana'' répondit-il alors que son père posait sa tasse de café avec un dauphin imprimé sur la table en tremblant. Allen l'avait offerte à son père à l'âge de dix ans. C'était la première fois qu'il recevait de l'argent de poche de ses grands-parents alors, ce jour-là, Allen avait décidé d'acheter une tasse pour Mana qui buvait trop de café et était tombé amoureux de la tasse et depuis, Mana prenait soin du cadeau de son fils.

\- Pourquoi veux-tu quitter cette maison ? C'est parce que qu'on ne passe pas beaucoup de temps ensemble ou je deviens trop vieux pour toi !

\- Mana'' il fit un sourire rassurant,- non, j'ai envie d'avoir mon chez moi.

\- Ce n'est plus le cas !'' dit-il choqué.

\- Non, Mana, ah…papa écoute. Je suis très bien ici, j'ai vécu les meilleurs moments ici, mais j'aie envie de découvrir le monde par moi-même avec mon propre chez moi'' il vit son père pleurer,- oh je t'en prie.

\- Tu ne veux plus revoir ton père. Tu m'en veux encore de ne pas t'avoir dit la vérité à propos de toi'' Allen fronça les sourcils puis rigola franchement maintenant c'était à son père de se donner en spectacle.

\- Mana, je ne te l'ai jamais dit mais merci d'avoir été un père formidable. Bien sûr, j'ai été en colère d'apprendre très tard que j'étais adopté, mais je n'ai que toi comme parent depuis que mes parents biologiques m'ont abandonné. Tu as été formidable et je ne rêverais pas mieux alors merci, Mana et non ce n'est pas à cause de ça'' Allen prit son père dans ses bras pour le consoler et parla doucement pour que tous les deux comprennent,- j'ai vécu des belles années ici avec toi, avec mon oncle, mes grands-parents. Ici''il montra la maison,- c'est chez moi. Cet endroit aura une place spéciale dans mon cœur tu sais pourquoi, Mana ?

\- Non… !

\- Parce que c'est grâce à toi si mon monde est possible. J'aurais toujours un père dans ma vie, une maison, un chez moi, qu'importent les décisions que je vais prendre à l'avenir'' Allen murmura les derniers mots comme une promesse d'une voix douce.

\- J'espère juste ceux qui te permettront de rester en dehors des ennuis'' et cette fois-ci, ils riaient tous les deux comme si c'était une bonne vieille blague.

\- Je vais essayer'' sur le ton de la rigolade dit Allen mais Mana le coupa de suite en disant qu'il valait mieux que ça. Allen avait de la chance d'avoir un père aussi merveilleux qui comprenait toujours ses décisions même si parfois cela pouvait être dur comme pour l'un ou comme pour l'autre.

\- Quand ?'' demanda Mana alors que son fils croquait dans un raisin.

\- Je cherche toujours Mana, alors tu m'auras sur le dos un peu plus longtemps et je cherche un peu plus près de ma boutique.

\- C'est logique'' dit-il même si cela lui brisait le cœur, mais il devait laisser son enfant s'en aller un jour découvrir le monde,- si tu as besoin d'aide je suis là et n'oublie pas, Nea peut t'aider mais en te connaissant, je sais que tu as envie de faire toutes les recherches d par toi tout seul.

\- Tu présumes bien, Mana, tu présumes bien'' Mana sourit avant de continuer :

\- Mais si tu as vraiment besoin d'aide, n'oublie pas…'' dit son père avant qu'Allen ne continue :

\- Ma famille me suivra jusqu'à mes pires décisions et qui a inventé ça ?'' demanda-t-il curieux depuis qu'il avait entendu ces mots.

\- Ta grand-mère, Alice qui voulait que sa famille à elle soit la meilleure.'' Allen le regarda en fronçant les sourcils,- ta grand-mère, ma mère n'avait pas peur de dire ce qu'elle voulait dire même si cela devait blesser des personnes que ça soit ou non de sa famille. Elle était une jeune femme indépendante, curieuse, respectueuse qui ne se laissait pas marcher sur les pieds. Elle défendait la veuve et l'orphelin. Tu as une grand-mère d'enfer.

\- Hahahh'' Allen rigola en hochant la tête,- j'en apprends de plus en plus sur cette famille de dingue'' termina-t-il.

\- Moi aussi, mon fils et c'est toujours aussi amusant de voir mes parents aussi jeunes luttant pour leur droit.

\- Mana, tu ne m'as jamais raconté comment s'est rencontré mes grands-parents ?'' son père apercevait de la curiosité dans la voix de son fils qui était tout excité.

\- Tiens-toi bien fort mon fils parce que c'est une histoire assez longue et compliquée qui a failli faire que je ne naisse jamais ainsi que ton oncle qui est parfois perché au plus haut point'' ils se regardèrent essayant de retenir leur rire, mais ils n'arrivèrent pas. Si Nea était ici, il aurait fait un scandale de comment ils osaient parlé ainsi d'un oncle, d'un frère en les maudissant, les boudant pendant des jours voir des semaines.

C'était la force idiote de son oncle, pensa Allen en écoutant l'histoire de Mana. Il écouta attentivement sans perdre une miette de la conversation et lorsque son père parla de la rencontre de ses grands-parents cela avait juxtaposé avec celui du beau brun qui ne quittait pas ses pensées de plus en plus envahies par son client. Est-ce qu'il était prêt à faire un deuxième tour ? La première fois avait été une catastrophe avec sa petite amie. Est-ce qu'il voulait tenter le coup ? Mais en même temps, Allen ne pouvait rien et devait le savoir pour mieux dormir la nuit si le brun lui plaisait vraiment et si Kanda avait au moins une nuance de sympathie pour lui.

À suivre…

* * *

 **Réponses aux commentaires anonymes:**

Emelynn21: merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire. C'est la première fois que je fais un bon résumé, d'habitude c'est casse pied. J'aime tous les personnages et je les fais intervenir.

Guest: merci


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3 :**

Cette semaine avait été d'un calme olympien entre les grosses commandes, son site internet qui avait planté plusieurs fois et qui avait annulé beaucoup de commandes et une fuite derrière la boutique qui avait ramené une odeur insupportable dans sa boutique. Oui, c'était une semaine calme vue d'un œil optimisme. Allen avait parlé avec Lavi pour essayer d'aménager ses heures. Allen voulait aussi un peu de repos s'il voulait vraiment continuer à pratiquer à ce qu'il aimait le plus. Il n'était plus obligé d'aller ouvrir le magasin vers six heures le : lundi, mercredi, vendredi et dimanche. Et oui, monsieur travaillait même le week-end. Comme promis, il avait fait une annonce pour trouver d'autres employés et trouva en la personne de Gou, un homme de 26 ans d'une gentillesse qu'Allen l'embaucha tout de suite et surtout la délicatesse que Gou avait avec les fleurs et Hevlaska, une femme d'une trentaine d'années qui savait y faire avec les plantes. Allen avait trouvé la perle rare.

Hevlaska ouvrait le matin à six heures, le lundi et mercredi restant jusqu'à 14h00 et venait que le vendredi et dimanche, Lavi ouvrait le matin jusqu'à 20h00 le vendredi et venait que samedi et dimanche l'après-midi et Gou, ouvrait le magasin le samedi et le dimanche jusqu'à la fermeture de la boutique à 17h00 et ne venait que pour mardi et jeudi, l'après-midi. Allen était un patron flexible et avait aménagé pour ne pas porter préjudice aux autres et il en était assez fier. Lui venait, du lundi au samedi et faisait l'ouverture le mardi et le jeudi. C'était parfait et Allen donnait un peu plus de responsabilité à son ami Lavi. Il était dans sa chambre en train de s'habiller. C'était le jour du barbecue que sa famille organisait, qui se transformait toujours en parade de quartier qui durait jusqu'à tard le soir. C'était dommage qu'il n'avait pas pu aller au dîner que madame Crowley l'avait invité à cause des problèmes survenus pendant la semaine essayant d'arranger les choses.

Allen n'avait eu de cesse de repenser à la discussion avec son père, il y a de cela trois jours. Il était très content pour lui, mais Allen aurait préféré que son père présente sa petite amie ou sa compagne comme Mana aimait l'appeler avant tout ce barbecue. Le fils en lui se sentait trahi et ça, son père allait payer et la partie barbecue était une bonne idée. Quand même, en tant que fils, il aurait aimé rencontré sa belle-mère avant que toute la famille et les voisins et des gens inconnus qui squatteront certainement l'endroit de toute façon sachent. Il grogna lorsqu'il manqua un bouton et recommença.

\- Ma vie est nulle'' dit-il énervé, en grognant de temps en temps. Il sortit de la chambre, son père était déjà au barbecue à la lettre qu'il avait lu ce matin,- sourit, tu feras des heureux'' se disait-il en déchirant la note lorsqu'il passa par la cuisine pour aller dans le garage.

Le temps était superbe, aucun nuage venant caché un ciel splendide où le soleil brillait de toute sa splendeur. Il faisait 22° Celsius assez chaud pour un mois de septembre. Un dimanche en somme parfait où rien ne pouvait s'y cacher. Il mit le contact et espérait ne rien oublier cette fois-ci comme le cadeau pour ses grands-parents comme pour la dernière fois. Il appela Lavi pour savoir comment la boutique se passait. Lavi était excité, sa voix extériorisait tout. Allen était content de lui avoir donné un peu plus de responsabilités. Son ami expliqua comment Gou travaillait merveilleusement bien qu'ils étaient des partenaires d'enfer que tout se passait bien et que le dimanche c'était un peu plus calme, ce qu'Allen savait. Allen lui souhaita bonne chance alors que Lavi disait qu'il devait le laisser pour répondre à un client. Il regarda dans son rétroviseur avant de passer. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de circulation et Allen, avait hâte de voir ses grands-parents. Il arriva une heure après. C'était très loin. Allen aurait aimé avoir la même concorde qu'Alice et Eliott, ses grands-parents après leur séparation. Lui et son ex, ça était une vraie catastrophe. Ils ne pouvaient plus se voir en peinture. C'était un tel gâchis pensa-t-il en garant la voiture. Il sortit morose d'avoir pensé ça qu'il ne remarqua pas que quelqu'un fonçait vers lui comme un taureau.

\- Aieuh…'' dit-il en essayant de sortir des bras de son oncle.

\- Allen, je suis content de te voir'' il l'embrassait partout.

\- Arrête de me mettre la honte''il murmura en se plaignant,- tu n'étais pas censé arriver dans deux semaines'' dit-il.

\- Comment ose-t-u ? Je ne t'ai pas manqué ?'' dit-il en faisant semblant de pleurer.

Allen rigola, il était content de le voir et le fit savoir en le prenant dans les bras aussi. Son oncle était le meilleur pour les bêtises.

\- Je suis content de te voir.

\- Je vais rester qu'aujourd'hui'' dit Nea.

\- Quoi !

\- Juste pour le barbecue'' Allen roula des yeux.

\- Tu es vraiment incorrigible'' dit Allen en soupirant sachant pourquoi son oncle était venu à cause de la femme d'une voisine qui ne venait rendre visite que pour le dimanche et Nea n'avait jamais eu le courage de parler avec elle,- mais en tout cas ravi de te revoir.

\- Nea, Allen''dit quelqu'un en venant vers eux.

\- Il faut que j'y aille, je te parle plus tard mon oncle'' dit ledit Allen pressé.

\- D'accord, mon petit'' murmura son oncle.

\- Je suis grand'' cria Allen en rougissant. Bon sang, il avait bien grandi et il en était bien fier.

\- Toi'' cria Nea en prenant son père dans ses bras,- pourquoi, mon neveu te boude'' il riait en se tenant par le ventre sous le regard agacé de son grand frère,- qu'est-ce que tu as fait cette fois-ci pour énerver le si gentil Allen ?

\- Pff… lâche-moi au lieu de crier comme une mule.

\- Hey, c'est pas gentil'' il frappa Mana,- alors !

\- Je crois qu'il m'en veut de ne pas l'avoir présenté d'abord à ma compagne.

\- Ah, tu sais comment est Allen, pas vrai ?!'' en lui faisant non de l'index,- j'ai hâte de voir les festivités'' il murmura avant que tout le monde ne l'entende crier,- **défoule-toi mon neveu**.

Mana mit une main sur ses yeux sous la bêtise de son petit frère. Bon sang, qui lui avait donné un frère comme ça.

\- Tu ne vas pas mettre ton grain de sel'' ils se regardèrent.

\- À tes risques et périls'' Mana soupira de nouveau en sachant que quand ces deux-là se réunissaient, s'étaient des vrais petits monstres,- oh bon sang, deux enfants qui se prétendent adultes,- haha'' ria Nea en dansant sur place comme un bien heureux sous le regard rieur et attendrissant de leur père.

Allen rentra dans la cuisine et alla embrasser sa grand-mère qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis tellement longtemps.

\- Bonjour, mamie.

\- Oh bonjour, mon garçon. Je suis tellement contente de te voir'' elle caressa sa tête,- tu as tellement grandi, laisse-moi voir'' elle regarda de la tête au pied,- tu es devenu un beau jeune homme.

\- Oh oui grand-mère'' il ne tenait plus en place. Allen adorait sa grand-mère depuis sa tendre enfance. C'était une personne forte et indépendante. C'était un modèle pour lui dont son fort caractère venait d'Alice. Ainsi que l'envie de découvrir le monde.

\- Allez, assis toi et raconte-moi un peu ta vie !'' elle s'assit à côté de lui en saluant d'autres personnes venant et partant de la cuisine,- comment marche la boutique ? Si tu as quelqu'un dans ta vie'' suivi d'un « _grand-mère_ » qui fit rigoler Alice qui continua,- et pourquoi es-tu fâché contre ton père ?

\- Comment ?

\- Je ne suis pas née de la dernière pluie, mon cher enfant'', de l'espièglerie dans sa voix alors qu'elle lui servait un verre de jus d'orange. Sa grand-mère était quelqu'un de rapide et de multitâche qui détestait perdre son temps à ne rien faire.

\- La boutique est en pleine expansion et je suis content du chiffre d'affaires par mois. Chaque jour, on a des nouveaux clients'' il sourit bêtement.

\- Ahah, continu'' elle dit en le regardant.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois'' raconta Allen en se précipitant dans ses mots.

\- Oui, oui. Comment va Lavi ?

\- Il va bien'' il regarda l'heure,- il arrivera dans quatre heures si tout se passe bien.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- C'est lui qui gère complètement la boutique le dimanche.

\- Ah tu as enfin réussi à lui donner plus de boulot'' elle dit en lui caressant sa tête.

\- Oui et j'ai prit deux nouveaux employés qui sont vraiment géniaux'' elle sourit pour l'encourager en proposant du pain avec de la chipolata et du ketchup,- merci, grand-mère.

\- Tant mieux, je ne sais combien de fois j'ai dit à ton grand-père d'employer plus de personnes.

\- Oui je sais, mes oreilles traînaient, en entendant vos disputes sur ça.

\- Mais cela te profitait pour que tu puisses aller rejoindre ta petite amie de l'époque.

\- Oh oui et moi qui pensais que vous ne saviez rien et que j'étais le roi de l'esquive.

\- Haha, on t'a grillé tout de suite mais c'était amusant, alors on te laissait faire pour aller rejoindre ta dulcinée.

\- Oh grand-mère…'' il se sentait gêné tout d'un coup,- et toi, comment tu vas ?'' demanda Allen voulant changer de sujet.

\- Oh je vais bien la retraite me réussit. Maintenant qu'on a passé les formalités'' Allen émet un faux rire,- pourquoi est-ce que tu es fâché contre ton père ?

\- Je ne suis pas fâché contre lui, mamie. C'est juste que parfois, ton fils m'énerve'' Alice n'avait pas pu contenir son rire.

\- Mana n'est pas qu'à moi'' elle dit.

\- Ah grand-père aussi'' il ajouta alors qu'Alice se calmait, bu un peu de son vin blanc,- tu sais qu'il avait une nouvelle petite amie ?

\- Oui, mon fils me l'a présenté ce matin et à ton grand-père'' elle regarda Allen qui tiqua un peu,- tu lui en veux parce qu'il ne te l'a pas présenté avant.

\- Tu sais comment je suis grand-mère avec mon père'' il murmura d'une voix enfantine.

\- Je sais mais voyons, tu dois comprendre mon fils. Il a voulu être certain avant de te la présenter'' elle dit calmement en regardant son petit-fils rouler des yeux.

\- Ça me vexe…

\- Je te comprends'' dit Alice en lui souriant tout en le réconfortant et elle changea de sujet,- alors jeune homme, pas quelqu'un en vue.

\- Oh non'' répondit Allen trop vite au goût de sa grand-mère qui fronça les sourcils,- vraiment ah. Depuis ma dernière relation, j'ai envie de prendre soin de moi. Je n'ai plus envie de dépendre de quelqu'un d'autre.

\- Et qu'est-ce que je t'avais dit ?'' demanda-t-elle en connaissance de cause.

\- Je sais grand-mère, mais tu sais bien quand on tombe amoureux on peut rien y faire'' il fit une pause,- on ne veut pas voir la vérité en face, découvrir que la personne avec qui on sortait, était une personne totalement différente. Je sais, je suis têtu, je n'en fais qu'à ma tête et je ne sais combien de fois tu me l'as répété, qu'elle n'était pas faite pour moi, qu'elle me manipulait, que je voyais ce que je voulais voir.

\- J'aurais aimé avoir tort, mais je connais ce genre de personne, j'en ai fréquenté pendant mon adolescence'' elle dit pour le réconforter, elle était la meilleure,- je sais aussi que quand on tombe, on tombe très fort et on se fait du mal'' elle continua,- j'ai vécu plein d'histoires d'amours et la seule qui s'est terminée bien, c'était bien sûr avec ton grand-père'' elle avait le sourire aux lèvres.

\- Je voudrais tellement avoir une relation comme la vôtre'' dit Allen.

\- Patience, tout vient à point à qui sait attendre. Avec ton grand-père, cela n'avait pas été évident parce que j'étais quelqu'un de têtue qui ne voulait pas rentrer dans une relation à long terme parce que je trouvais ça trop compliqué pour moi et j'ai toujours cette même pensée, mais ton grand-père et c'était l'unique qui m'a montré une autre façon de vivre sans pour autant oublier ces principes, ces envies. Et on a eu deux enfants vraiment magnifiques qui ont bien réussi dans la vie, j'ai un petit fils que j'adore de tout mon cœur.

\- Oooh, grand-mère'' murmura Allen en prenant Alice dans ses bras.

\- Je suis heureuse d'avoir eu cette famille qui a été très différente de la mienne'' elle avait les larmes aux yeux.

\- Pourquoi toutes ces larmes ?'' demanda son grand-père qui rentrait dans la cuisine.

\- Juste émue'' répondit Alice. Allen alla prendre son grand-père dans ses bras.

\- Oh je t'avais pas vu'' murmura Allen.

\- Comment tu aurais pu alors que tu évites ton père'' dit Eliott amusé. Ils s'assirent.

\- C'est qu'un détail'' dit Allen en prenant un part de gâteau.

Ils continuèrent à parler. Allen aimait écouter les histoires de ses grands-parents encore et encore sans jamais se plaindre. C'était une ressource à toute épreuve. Cela l'aidait à se dire qu'il n'était pas tout seul, qu'il n'était pas bizarre que tout le monde avait leur propre problème à régler. Il avait donné, son cœur avait souffert, Allen avait fait le choix d'être seul, se comprendre lui-même. Évoluer dans sa propre perceptive, ne plus être malmené, ne plus être influencé. Il était célibataire et fier de l'être, car il avait moins de problème s'il était avec quelqu'un. Il y avait plein d'avantages comme il n'y a personne pour imposer ses choix, il avait plus de temps de faire ce qu'il avait vraiment envie de faire, parler avec quelqu'un sans subir la jalousie de sa moitié, Allen ne se stressait plus à se demander si est-ce qu'il plaît à cette personne ? Est-ce que cette personne l'aime ? Est-ce que cette personne le trompe ? C'était des questions à perdre la tête et à le rendre malade.

Ainsi qu'Allen n'avait plus de belle famille, il pouvait regarder ce qu'il voulait. Pour dire que sa dernière relation l'avait traumatisé à vie. Ce n'était pas drôle, mais il ne voulait plus rencontrer ce genre de personne qui prenait tout et s'en allait sans aucun scrupule. C'était petit à petit qu'Allen commença à nouveau à draguer pour un jour, deux jours, une semaine mais pas plus. Il ne voulait pas être dans une relation longue, c'était hors de question. Il rigola en entendant son grand-père raconter une anecdote lorsqu'il était enfant. Oh oui, il voulait profiter de tout ce que le monde avait à lui offrir.

XOXOXOXOXOXOX

Allen était assis à une table près du grand tableau de Picasso. C'était son coin favori qu'il essayait de réserver mais c'était peine perdue. Il était en retrait quasi invisible voyant tout ce qui se passait. Il prit une gorgée de son café au lait. La boutique, ce matin, était très calme, silencieuse. Ce n'était pas le matin le plus génial de sa vie avec ses galères. C'était compliqué de trouver un appartement près de son magasin et les prix étaient astronomiques. Bien sûr, il avait pensé à prendre des conseils de son oncle Nea mais Allen savait pertinemment qu'il allait se retrouver à l'autre bout de la ville avec une grande maison parce que son oncle avait la folie des grandeurs lorsqu'il s'agissait de son neveu. Le dernier cadeau que son oncle Nea lui avait fait était vraiment extravagant mais inutile dans la maison. Une grande piscine où il n'y avait pas de place où la mettre, Allen devait admettre aussi que c'était un peu de sa faute aussi. Le grand gamin qu'il était voulait une grande piscine comme tous les autres et son oncle ne savait pas lui dire non donc il devait chercher un endroit où il pouvait mettre la piscine.

Il croqua dans son pain, le café chaud le réconfortait d'une façon assez incroyable même s'il n'était pas adepte comme son père. Mana carburait en caféine, Allen se souvenait de la première fois qu'il avait bu du café, ce n'était pas génial, c'était morne aucun goût mais cela lui avait permis de rester éveillé pour réviser pour ses examens. Il buvait de temps en temps mais avec beaucoup de lait pour diluer car sinon cela avait tendance à lui faire mal au ventre. Il préférait plus un cappuccino mais lorsque ces journées mornes se présentaient, un bon café avec un bon pain c'était une journée merveilleuse. Lulu passa à côté en le saluant, il fit un sourire distrait par le nouveau arrivant. Les choses allaient devenir intéressantes. Allen était bien positionné en le regardant s'asseoir sur une chaise.

Il regarda Kanda poser son sac sur la table. Et voilà un autre problème. Allen n'avait pas encore réussi à démêler concrètement ce qu'il ressentait pour le brun. C'était un mouvement toujours en augmentation, c'était quelque chose qui le prenait d'une seconde à l'autre qui le suffoquait de l'intérieur. Il n'était pas bête, c'était peut-être un béguin, un coup de foudre ou plus mais ça ne l'aidait pas. Il s'en fichait, déjà qu'il n'aimait pas catégoriser, c'était pour ça que son couple avec elle n'avait pas marché comme il voulait. Ils n'étaient pas dans la bonne longueur d'onde. C'était effrayant de tomber, car la relève était plus dur, plus cruel, car la vérité revenait toujours en face. Elle était son monde, elle avait tout révolté laissant que le néant et les angoisses. C'était à cause d'elle tout ça, c'était plus difficile. Même si aujourd'hui, Allen allait mieux, ses crises étaient plus espacées, mais de temps en temps cela venait fort surtout la nuit lorsqu'il essayait de s'endormir. C'était là où son cerveau, son imagination s'en donnait à cœur joie de lui faire revivre sa journée, son passé, ses échecs, ses réussites, ses conquêtes. C'était un déferlant de sentiment qui se mélangeait, le laissant sans souffle. C'est une rafale sans nom où ses larmes sortaient sans sa permission ces nuits-là.

Allen sourit en voyant Kanda mettre une mèche de ses cheveux derrière son oreille. Il l'observait discrètement ne voulant pas paraître intrusif ou pervers. C'était la première fois qu'Allen trouvait Kanda ici depuis leur premier rencontre. Ce n'était pas mystique où l'Univers voulait qu'il le rencontre à nouveau. Allen sourit intérieurement devant sa pensée assez enfantine et ingénue. Qu'est-ce qu'il croyait ? Le monde n'était pas doux. Il finit de manger, il regarda l'écran de son portable. Il n'était que midi, il soupira en prenant sa salade de fruit tout en replongeant dans ses pensées. Allen ne savait pas s'il devait oui ou non aller le saluer. Ils ne se connaissaient pas et cela serait bizarre qu'un presque inconnu, en occurrence lui, aille déranger le brun alors que peut-être que Kanda voulait être tranquille. Allen se retenait pour y aller même pour un bonjour qui ne ferait de mal à personne, il essayait de se convaincre soi-même.

Allen fronça les sourcils, Kanda regarda un peu l'environnement comme s'il cherchait quelqu'un. Allen se sentait bête tout d'un coup, il faisait trop de film. C'était comme quand il était au collège où il avait eu le béguin pour une fille et pendant des semaines, des mois, il la regardait que de loin imaginant se déclarer, mais il avait tellement les chocottes qu'un ami à lui était passé devant lui déclarant sa flamme à cette fille qui avait été son premier béguin. Allen ne voulait pas être encore ce garçon plein d'acné, timide qui n'osait pas parler aux autres lorsque son cœur l'appelait. Il tremblait de tout part alors que leurs regards se rencontrèrent. Son cœur lui faisait mal, pourquoi il avait des yeux, se demanda-t-il alors que Kanda lui faisait un signe de tête. Il prit sur lui et lui sourit en envoyant la politesse que le brun avait fait. L'attention de Kanda était à nouveau reprit par une serveuse qui lui remit sa commande. Allen était fasciné par le brun d'une certaine façon. Kanda aimait les fleurs comme lui si ce n'était pas un point commun, Allen ne savait pas ce que c'était.

Il divaguait encore, il termina vite sa salade de fruit. Il ne pouvait plus rester ici, l'angoisse le prenait. Ces murs étaient trop proches de lui, le bruit devenait fort. Allen était définitivement en train de paniquer. Tout se refermait sur lui, le surplombant. Il devait sortir, prendre l'air ce qu'il fit en laissant ses affaires, sortant en courant, s'en fichant des regards des autres. Tout autour de lui bourdonnait, son souffle était saccadé, ses oreilles lui faisaient mal, ses jambes ne le portaient plus. Il glissa le long du mur jusqu'au sol en reprenant le contrôle de son corps. Ses cuisses touchèrent son ventre, il entoura ses genoux de ses bras, il enfouit sa tête pour ne plus voir la lumière du jour. Son cœur battait à la chamade, c'était la première crise depuis un mois heureusement qu'il savait contrôler un peu plus ses crises. Tout revenait à la normale.

\- Allen ça va ?'' dit une voix féminine.

\- Oui, ça va maintenant'' dit Allen en regardant Lulu qui s'accroupit. Elle lui sourit tendrement.

\- Encore une crise…'' ce n'était pas une question mais plus tôt une affirmation,- tu veux que j'appelle ton père.

\- Non surtout pas, je ne suis plus un enfant et en plus je ne veux pas l'inquiéter'' il dit sans force.

\- Allen, il faut que tu saches. Je suis mère et je peux te dire qu'on s'inquiétera jusqu'à la fin de notre vie'' elle sourit tendrement en caressant sa tête.

\- Je sais…

\- Viens à l'intérieur'' elle dit en l'aidant à se lever,- il y a quelqu'un avec toi cette après-midi ?

\- Oui'' il répondit sachant déjà ce qu'elle allait lui dire.

\- Alors prends ton après-midi, je ne plaisante pas sinon j'appelle ton père'' elle dit tout ça avec un naturel sans épreuve.

Allen rigola parce qu'il en avait besoin en ce moment. Lulu avait cette façon de le menacer avec une telle élégance. Il hocha simplement la tête, il avait besoin de temps pour lui. L'odeur de pain toasté, de café, de tarte à la fraise lui parvenait à son nez, le réconfortant. Il huma sous le regard espiègle de la patronne de cet établissement.

\- J'adore cet endroit'' il murmura en regardant quelques jeunes parler avant de regarder la cause de sa crise. Il ne voyait que le dos du brun, Lulu suivit le regard de son jeune ami et sourit en comprenant.

\- Va l'inviter'' elle dit doucement pour ne pas braquer Allen.

\- Je ne le connais pas'' elle fronça les sourcils qu'Allen se retourna pour ne pas la regarder.

\- Sinon tu seras toujours célibataire'' elle dit en posant une main sur son épaule le réconfortant.

\- Il ne me connaît pas'' cette fois-ci, elle fit un rire discret seul son jeune ami l'avait entendu.

\- D'accord, mais ça ne t'empêche pas d'aller dire bonjour.

\- Tu veux rire'' Allen le regarda,- tu veux que j'aille lui dire bonjour alors qu'il est tranquillement assis en train de manger. Tu sais, personne n'aime être dragué à chaque pas de sa vie.

\- Ok, j'ai compris. On respire maintenant'' elle dit, il fronça les sourcils ne comprenant pas ce qu'elle voulait dire. Elle lui souriait tout simplement, il se retourna pour se retrouver nez à nez avec le brun. Oui, il devait vraiment respirer.

\- Bonjour'' dit le brun, Allen ne faisait que le regarder. C'était peut-être un peu étrange voir carrément bizarre.

\- Bonjour,'' répondit Lulu, elle expliquait qu'elle devait se mettre au travail. Allen la regarda partir le laissant ici seul. Pourquoi il réagissait comme ça ? Merde, il était un adulte.

\- Ça va ?'' demanda Kanda.

\- Qu, qui, quoi'' il s'embrouilla ne comprenant pas la question du brun. Kanda fit un mini rire en s'excusant du regard, Allen trouvait ça mignon et surtout relaxant. Il se retrouva en confiance.

\- Je veux dire, je vous ai vu partir en courant comme si vous souffriez'' sa voix était douce, pensa Allen comme un calmant pour son cœur.

\- Merci de vous inquiéter'' il murmura avant de reprendre, il était revenu à lui,- je suffoquais ici'' ce n'était pas un mensonge.

\- Claustrophobe.

\- Non'' il dit rapidement en faisant un sourire et ses yeux brillaient, Allen le sentait.

\- D'accord'' il y eut un silence gênant. Allen pouvait le sentir,- j…j'y vais, je veux dire je vais m'asseoir'' dit Kanda.

\- J…je d'accord'' bravo Allen, super le tombeur. Il mordilla sa lèvre inférieure se traitant d'imbécile. Il ne savait pas comment relancer la conversation et Kanda s'éloignait de lui petit à petit. Pense à quelque chose maintenant,- je voudrais savoir'' Kanda s'arrête et se retourna pour le voir et l'encouragea comme si lui aussi attendait qu'il parle, imagination va-t'en,- j'ai oublié''. Que quelqu'un l'enterre, le cache. C'était pas si difficile.

Allen avait l'impression d'être un enfant, littéralement incapable de demander ce qu'il voulait vraiment lorsque cela touchait son cœur. Ne le regarde pas, agit dit sa tête. Il était sous pression mais Kanda le regardait tout simplement. Peut-être qu'il n'imaginait pas ou peut-être que si. C'est compliqué le langage corporel, visuel. Tout pouvait dire fonce que cette personne pouvait être prête, mais de l'autre côté cela pouvait faire très mal. Il avait déjà eu cette expérience et ça pouvait être très désagréable. Allen avait l'impression que le monde autour d'eux s'était arrêté, ça pouvait être doux miel, mais il le sentait, c'était unique. C'était une première depuis qu'il tentait de faire abstraction de son cœur, de sa tête qui ne pensait qu'au brun. Le problème avec lui qu'au premier abord, un regard ne pouvait rien dire mais laisser quelque temps tout pouvait monter, l'inondant jusqu'à la suffocation.

Ses yeux ne pouvaient que suivre les gestes de Kanda, il ne savait pas s'il était discret.

\- C'est la première fois que je vous vois ici'' dit Allen, c'était le premier truc qui a fait le déclic dans sa tête.

\- C'est ça que vous voulez me dire !'' ils ne bougeaient même pas juste regarder et être regardé.

\- Oh non'' comprit Allen.

\- D'accord, c'est la première fois que je viens ici. C'est un endroit vraiment charmant'' termina-t-il.

\- C'est vrai, c'est calme. On se sent comme chez nous'' Kanda hocha la tête, ils arrivèrent devant la table que le brun occupait.

\- Si vous voulez…'' il ne laissa pas le brun terminer parce qu'il le savait déjà.

\- Je vais chercher mes affaires'' Kanda fit un signe de tête avant qu'il aille chercher ses affaires, il trouva Lulu dans son chemin.

\- Tu vois quand tu peux'' dit Lulu avec un plateau dans les mains.

\- Oh, ça va'' il dit, amusé,- ce n'est pas ce que tu crois…

Il partit rejoindre Kanda en lui disant au revoir. Il s'assit en posant ses affaires. Allen espérait juste qu'ils n'allaient pas rester silencieux, il devait trouver des choses intéressantes à dire. Alors, il se lança en se remémorant que cet individu en face de lui aimait les fleurs autant que lui de ce qu'avait dit le père du brun. Il commença tout doucement à parler de ce qu'aimait Kanda. C'était une conversation tout à fait normale, parfois il rigolait en entendant le japonais raconter comment il avait eu son magnifique jardin. De temps en temps, leurs regards se croisaient et se déviaient presque aussitôt, c'était une danse mélodieuse qu'ils essayaient d'accaparer mais aucun n'arrivait. Leurs mains ne pouvaient pas rester en place, se déplaçant sur les cuisses, sur la table, dans l'air, essayant d'avoir un semblant de contrôle. La nervosité parfois se muait en quelque chose de plus doux ne laissant que leurs rires mais discret pour Kanda.

Allen ne s'était jamais senti aussi bien, il raconta son parcours en voyant comment le brun était intéressé par le sujet. En parlant, il nota des choses complètement aléatoires mais tellement fascinantes, comment le corps de Kanda était plus réceptif de ce qu'il disait alors que le brun ne parlait pas beaucoup, ses doigts qui bougeaient contre la table lorsqu'il disait quelque chose de drôle ou lorsqu'il plaçait une mèche de ses cheveux bruns. C'était un tableau magnifique qu'il avait devant lui. C'était comme si le temps s'arrêtait et que ça lui racontait une histoire où les mots n'étaient plus maître, où juste les expressions étaient reines, où chaque mouvement avait une parcimonie, un temps qui racontait l'expression de la vie à travers les états. Lorsque les mains de Kanda se posèrent sur la table lentement, Allen revint à lui et s'excusa.

Oui certainement, il tombait très bas, se mouvait encore dans un amas d'ombre où scintillaient des lumières qui s'entrechoquaient violemment, des textures se tissaient fragilement ouvrant des passages, des faiblesses, des émotions jusqu'à les solidifier pour ne faire qu'un. Allen était à ce stade-là, ne voulant pas penser à autre chose. Il voulait vivre le moment présent, essayer de raconter une histoire où les fils se créaient, se nouaient, se détachaient sans sa permission. La chute, Allen ne voulait même pas y penser tant que cela n'avait pas abouti. Il rit à sa propre blague sous le regard vraiment intrigué de Kanda et se mit le devoir d'expliquer au brun pourquoi il riait. Le temps passa, le temps se mettait en place où les rires, les sourires, les regards étaient déjà loin tissant la toile. Des numéros furent échangés, des mots non dits coulant dans leurs veines voulant sortir et explorer mais c'était fragile, palpable, nouveau que l'amitié se créait prenant forme dans leur vie.

XOXOXOXOXOXOX

\- Ça va, mon chéri'' Allen revint à lui. Il était toujours dans la cuisine repensant à cette journée qui l'avait chamboulé, donné un semblant de quelque chose.

\- Oui ne t'inquiète pas grand-mère, juste un peu perdu'' il sourit, pensif,- ce n'est rien.

\- Qui est-ce ?'' elle demanda voyant à quel point son petit fils était perturbé, littéralement dans ses pensées.

\- Pourquoi ça serait forcement une personne ?'' Allen demanda de mauvaise foi, Alice roula des yeux en faisant non de la tête.

\- Qui est ce Kanda ?'' son petit-fils l'avait prononcé et elle vit le corps d'Allen se tendre, se réfugiant certainement. Il était comme ses fils Mana et Nea.

\- Personne'' Allen n'était pas d'humeur à partager ses confusions, ses émotions avec sa grand-mère qu'il aimait tant. C'était juste que c'était nouveau et sa famille faisait tout pour un rien, il voulait éviter ça sans que la relation n'est un début.

\- Alors, c'est un tout si tu commences par ça mon grand'' elle dit doucement, essayant d'ouvrir son petit-fils à la conversation. Alice savait qu'Allen ne voulait pas parler, mais elle voulait désamorcer la bombe, car son petit-fils avait cette tendance à faire des films dans sa tête pour rien et elle voulait éviter ça.

Ils se regardèrent quelques minutes, Allen jugeant le bon moment ne voulant pas être interrompu surtout ce qu'il allait dire et concrètement cela lui faisait peur. Le bruit était amoindrit par la porte fermée, son grand-père était parti avec quelques amis à lui. Il prit une grande inspiration.

\- Je suis fichu grand-mère'' il dit en cachant son visage, les mots un peu étouffés par ses mains.

\- Ne dis pas ça…

\- Alors je dois le dire comment, j'ai essayé de dédramatiser la chose en disant que ce n'était qu'un film, qu'un béguin, qu'une énième confusion que mon esprit me faisait faire, jouant avec mes nerfs. Je suis complètement et radicalement fichu et le pire que cela ne fait que quelques jours que je le connais.

\- Alors tu penses que c'est illégitime ce que tu ressens'' elle répondit.

\- C'est absurde…

\- Oh mon garçon'' dit-elle comme si elle racontait une histoire,- l'amour vient lorsque l'on ne l'attend pas et tu le sais'' Allen comprit la référence avec sa dernière petite amie.

\- Ce n'est pas de l'amour…'' dit-il perdu un peu dans ses pensées car tout n'était pas qu'un mot.

\- Alors c'est quoi ?'' demanda-t-elle, intriguée.

\- J'en sais rien mais c'est plus fort et le qualifier d'amour, c'est la chute grand-mère. C'est tellement commun, je sais ce que c'est l'amour parce que je l'ai vécu, mais cette chose qui grandit en moi à chaque seconde, à chaque minute n'a pas de mot. On dirait comme un écho que j'arrive pas à attraper, toujours là, fragile mais tellement puissant qui chamboule ce que je suis intérieurement ne voulant faire qu'un,''Alice sourit, c'était la première fois que son petit-fils parlait ouvertement de ce qu'il ressentait depuis sa dernière petite amie Road. Cette jeune fille, Alice ne voulait même plus la voir en peinture,- c'est comme une vague venant et allant m'épuisant à chaque fois que je pense à lui et je ne veux pas ressentir ça, dépendre de quelque chose, de quelqu'un.

\- Je sais chéri'' Alice le prit dans ses bras,- mais le confondre, le tasser n'est pas bon, essaye de l'amadouer.

Allen émit un son amer.

\- Plus facile à dire qu'à faire alors que je suis déjà en contacte avec lui. J'ai essayé et je pensais que j'avais réussi mais le hasard me l'a mit à l'envers, grand-mère. On s'est croisé dans mon coffe shop préféré et je peux te dire que je l'ai senti passer. Lorsque je l'ai vu grand-mère'' il fit une pause alors que la main d'Alice caressait sa tignasse,- c'était comme lorsqu'on embrasse la pluie, la froideur laissant la place à la chaleur. Une vague qu'on ne peut contrôler te mettant en joie comme si c'était le centre du monde. Je ne veux pas ressentir ça mais, c'est déjà trop tard et cela ne pourra que me faire du mal.

\- Tu n'en sais rien si tu n'essayes pas'' elle murmura, le consolant.

\- Oh que si, qu'importent les sentiments ça fait mal dans le bon sens comme dans le mauvais sens et tout le monde le sait mais comme des cons, on tombe et retombe toujours plus bas, se relevant parfois difficilement comme si une partie de nous était morte et on recommence jusqu'à la fin de notre vie et franchement grand-mère, c'est d'une tristesse accablante…on n'est pas'' il n'arrivait même plus à penser correctement. Il ne pleurait pas, c'était juste que cela le prenait complètement, assourdissant tout autour de lui.

\- On n'est pas quoi…

\- Libre, les sentiments nous emprisonnent, faisant de nous des esclaves, des pantins sans articulation tombant et tombant. On dirait qu'on est des masochistes apparemment'' il rit, suivi de sa grand-mère.

\- Peut-être mon garçon mais bon que peut-on faire ?

Il n'y avait pas de réponse, chaque vérité était une vérité mais pas la vérité de chacun ni une vérité absolue. Personne ne l'avait.

\- Ma vie sentimentale est nulle'' dit Allen en se reprenant.

\- À cause de tes sentiments'' elle se leva, l'indiquant de faire de même.

\- Dans le mil'' ils partirent tous les deux laissant la conversation derrière eux alors que son grand-père criait son nom pour venir les rejoindre. La fête ne pouvait que être bonne. Il y avait une foule depuis qu'il était parti dans la cuisine. Tout le monde dansait, s'amusait, parlait. Allen roula des yeux en entendant une blague de son oncle sans le vouloir. Qu'est-ce qu'il était ringard ? Heureusement que Nea ne pouvait pas entendre ses pensées.

\- Allen'' il se retourna pour voir une tête rousse venant vers lui tout souriant.

\- Lavi, je suis content de te voir alors…

\- Tout s'est bien passé, c'était d'un calme olympien'' dit-il en prenant son ami dans ses bras,- oh bon sang, j'ai faim.

\- Aller viens, ventre sur patte.

\- Non mais c'est moi que tu traites de ventre sur patte, c'est l'hôpital qui ce fou de la charité'' dit Lavi en criant pour que tout le monde puisse l'entendre.

Ils rigolèrent tous les deux, il y avait une bonne ambiance. Les conversations allaient de bon train. Allen rigola tout seul en voyant son père essayer de lui expliquer ce mensonge qui n'en était pas un. Le maudit adorait torturer son père parce que c'était tellement amusant, il était content pour Mana, mais il allait le faire mariner encore un peu, peut-être une semaine. C'était pas mal. Il rattrapa quelqu'un au passage qui allait tomber, cette personne le remerciait. Il esquiva des gens qui voulaient l'inviter à danser mais Allen n'était pas trop chaud pour ça. Il rigola à cœur ouvert des blagues nulles de son ami Lavi, essayant de ne pas s'étouffer à chaque bouchée. Tout était parfait qu'il faillit s'évanouir en regardant un peu plus loin que son sandwich tomba par terre.

\- Allen'' appela Lavi mais celui-ci ne lui répondit pas et commença à marcher laissant son ami derrière qui ne se formalisa pas mais lorsque le roux suivit le regard d'Allen, Lavi comprit.

Allen s'approcha d'un pas pressé, ne voulant pas paraître désespéré. Il lui tournait le dos parlant avec quelqu'un.

\- Salut'' dit Allen. Cette personne se retourna.

\- Salut'' ils se regardèrent sans dire un mot. Allen entendit son grand-père crier un nom qu'il connaissait bien et regarda un peu plus loin et trouva le père du brun.

\- Tiedoll, je suis content que tu sois venu'' dit Eliott.

\- Moi aussi, vieil homme'' dit Tiedoll.

\- Haha, vieil homme. Comment oses-tu ?'' dit le grand-père d'Allen en le prenant dans ses bras. Kanda et Allen étaient restés dans la même position, fronçant les sourcils comprenant la situation.

\- Oh il faut que je te présente mon petit-fils'' dit Eliott.

Allen se retourna brisant le contact à cause de son grand-père.

\- Je le connais'' dit Tiedoll.

\- Ah bon,'' Tiedoll hocha la tête et c'était parti pour les explications.

\- Je vais te laisser papa'' dit Kanda alors qu'Allen lui tournait le dos.

\- Tu ne veux pas rester…'' dit tristounet son père, Kanda soupira.

\- Tu sais très bien que je n'ai pas le temps'' dit-il, agacé.

\- Oh c'est ton fils, qu'est-ce qu'il a grandit depuis la dernière fois que je l'ai vu. Il avait trois ans, mon vieil ami combien de temps on sait pas vu.

Allen était rentré dans une autre dimension ne comprenant pas vraiment toute cette conversation qui le mettait cahot. Son grand-père connaissait le père de Kanda et Allen avait l'impression que c'était des bons amis voir des frères mais était revenu à lui lorsqu'il entendit Kanda parler. Il se retourna à une vitesse ne voulant pas voir partir le brun. Le bruit de fond ne faisait plus effet, il voulait garder le brun ici. Son corps bougea sans le vouloir, prenant la main de Kanda l'empêchant de s'avancer. Il s'en fichait s'il y avait des regards sur eux, il voulait passer du temps encore avec son japonais, qu'il lui parle de tout et de rien. De son Mugen, de ses Lotus et lui de sa passion envers le piano, les fleurs. Une raison de rester et de ne pas partir. Kanda se retourna vers lui, fronçant les sourcils. C'était peut-être pas la bonne solution mais le regard ne se trompait pas comme si les yeux bruns foncés de Kanda le remerciait de son geste. La danse ne faisait que commencer, les échauffements étaient déjà faits.

C'était la première fois qu'il touchait concrètement la main de Kanda et c'était d'une douceur. Allen retenait la main de Kanda en voyant celui-ci voulant s'échapper.

\- Que veux-tu ?'' demanda Kanda normalement comme si cette situation était normale.

'' _Tout''_ pensa Allen.

'' _Tu grilles tout, abruti''_ dit sa conscience.

'' _Franchement, il n'y a que toi pour faire ça, lâche-le''_ redit sa conscience.

\- Reste'' c'était le seul mot qui avait du sens, un poids dans tout cette confusion. C'était un désir, un droit. Allen vit le corps du brun se détendre et il lâcha enfin connaissant la réponse,- je veux…

Les mots se turent dans le brouhaha incessant des autres. Allen vit sa grand-mère lui sourire en comprenant qui était Kanda. Tout était revenu, il était tout fier de ne pas avoir fait des spectacles parce que malheureusement, il était capable. Oui, il y a forcement quelque chose les voulant ensembles et il allait faire tout, pensa Allen alors qu'il entendit Kanda oser le ton avec Tiedoll qui l'agaçait en pleurant disant que son Yu allait rester avec lui. Allen trouvait ça mignon, Tiedoll était comme son père Mana voulant toujours le mettre dans l'embarra. C'était juste une journée parfaite qui se désignait devant lui. Ils avaient ressenti quelque chose d'indescriptible, voulant plaire à l'autre, ne voulant pas décevoir et c'était un jeu dangereux.

Les rires reprirent, les sourires, les conversations mais à aucun moment leurs regards ne s'étaient perdus de vue, jouant dans un terrain plus vaste où le tableau n'était pas encore défini, où la peinture ne faisait qu'émettre un semblant de sens, qu'un semblant de vie. C'était bizarre comment ils étaient proches l'un de l'autre mais loin. Une présence chaleureuse à chaque pas que l'autre faisait, leurs corps qui se rencontraient une seconde avant d'être accaparés par les autres invités. Le parfum de Kanda le berçait à chaque fois qu'Allen passait à côté de lui. Allen ne voulait que rester avec lui mais cela aurait été bizarre, pas selon sa grand-mère. Dire que son grand-père connaissait Tiedoll, le monde était petit apparemment. Il y avait, des fois, des sourires échangés, un court instant où ils ne se voyaient qu'eux tournant au tour. Peut-être qu'il devait sauter le pas comme sa grand-mère lui avait dit et lui demander en rencard, mais il y avait quelque chose qui l'empêchait d'y aller. Ne sachant pas si Kanda était attiré par les hommes. Ce que la vie pouvait être grotesque. Il vit Kanda venir vers lui tranquillement, ce n'était qu'eux et peut-être, il aura le courage prochainement.

\- Salut'' murmura Kanda.

\- Salut'' sourit Allen. Une bonne blague mais quelle belle blague ce mot alors que leurs mains se touchaient accidentellement.

À suivre…

* * *

 **NB** : Joyeux noël et bonne fin d'année ! Et à l'année prochaine…

 **Commentaires :**

Emelynn21 : merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire. J'ai du mal à faire dans le Kawaiiiii mais tant mieux si j'ai réussi. J'ai toujours vu une scène comme ça. Tant mieux que mon histoire te plaît. Merci de m'encourager et ça fait un bien fou que personne n'a idée. Est-ce que tu as assez vu Kanda maintenant ?

Guest : merci pour le petit commentaire.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4 :**

 _Ma chambre a la forme d'une cage_

 _Le soleil passe son bras par la fenêtre_

 _Les chasseurs à ma porte_

 _Comme les p'tits soldats_

 _Qui veulent me prendre_

 _Je ne veux pas travailler_

 _Je ne veux pas déjeuner_

 _Je veux seulement l'oublier_

 _Et puis je fume_

 _Déjà j'ai connu le parfum de l'amour_

 _Un million de roses n'embaumerait pas autant_

 _Maintenant une seule fleur dans mes entourages_

 _Me rend malade_

En se levant du lit, son père avait tendance à mettre des chansons françaises pour le réveiller. C'était chiant à la longue mais combien de fois, il disait à son père de s'arrêter mais le géniteur n'en faisait qu'à sa tête. Toutes les journées se ressemblaient comme une chanson rayée. Kanda devait supporter son père à cause de son travail qui était à proximité. C'était difficile de trouver un appartement dans le coin alors c'était sa seule option. Des envies de meurtres, le brun les avait. Son père était un père surprotecteur, gaga de son fils et cela l'horripilait. Aimer son père était une chose mais l'exagération, la proportion que cela prenait était autre chose. Kanda a eu une enfance heureuse. Ces plus beaux souvenirs venaient de cette période de sa vie. Ces jeux qu'il faisait avec ses amis d'enfances, l'excitation ressentie à l'idée de retrouver ses cousins et ses cousines lors des réunions familiales. Ces voyages en France pour aller les voir et passer tous les trajets à imaginer, à inventer des choses dans sa petite tête. C'était des jours heureux mais à un temps, son enfance le délaissa pour l'adolescence. Cela avait été un passage très compliqué.

Son père voulant toujours le protéger, ses doutes et ses coups de cœurs. Tout était un enfer. L'inconnu était terrifiant, voir son corps changer, sa voix muer, son corps grandir était une expérience étrange et en même temps effroyable. Rien ne lui appartenait, c'était voir des choses grandir sans pouvoir l'arrêter mais tout en essayant de s'adapter. Kanda a vécu une enfance et une adolescence différentes de celles des jeunes de son âge. Chacun avait sa propre expérience, ces propos et comment y gérer. Combien de fois son père a voulu tout décider à sa place, le façonner à l'image de son parfait petit garçon. Un garçon qui a grandi qui n'était plus le même. Les hormones étaient autre sujet. Personne n'allait mentir en disant que l'adolescence, c'est cool. C'était une phase où tout le monde devait s'y soumettre sans dire un mot.

Ces jours-là étaient révolus. Entrer à l'âge adulte était le plus facile mais cela emmenait son lot d'emmerdes. Ses habits mis sur le lit, il alla dans la salle de bain. C'était la maison de son enfance. Sa voix d'enfant faisant encore écho dans ses murs, ses pleurs, ses cris, ses rires, ses crises de colère. Tout y passait comme une lettre à la poste. Sa vie d'adulte, Kanda l'avait passé dans un autre pays pour ne plus être avec son père. L'exagération était un faible mot pour tout ce qu'il avait enduré à cause de son père, voulant le protéger de tout et de rien. Sa vie, il ne la vivait pas, le brun la subissait. Même aujourd'hui, son père était encore surprotecteur mais Kanda lui imposait des limites pour ne pas voir son fils partir pour de bon. Tout était question d'équilibre. C'était des choses tout à fait banales qui devenaient un calvaire.

Comme vouloir toujours le faire taire et dire des vérités absolues sans qu'il puisse en placer une. C'était une dictature implicite que son père lui faisait subir. Tout ça à cause de sa mère qui les avait laissé alors qu'il n'avait que quelques mois. Une mère qui avait rayé son fils de son patrimoine. Kanda ne l'avait jamais connu, il n'y avait aucune photo d'elle. Son père ne parlait jamais de cette mère qui avait déserté la maison depuis longtemps. Kanda ne demandait pas non plus. Cette mère qui n'en était plus une ne lui manquait pas. Le brun ne la connaissait pas et ne voulait rien savoir d'elle. Comment avoir un manque sans connaître cette personne ? Comment parler sans blesser son père ? Kanda n'était pas quelqu'un de bavard, de social. Ce côté-là était une partie de la faute de son père qui, à la moindre occasion, ne le laissait pas sortir et faire ses propres expériences. C'était des séquelles qui seront toujours là avec lui, gravées dans sa mémoire, dans sa chair mais une autre partie de lui le vivait plutôt bien.

Ses crises d'angoisses dans son adolescence étaient dues à l'enfermement de la surprotection et de la surexploitation de son géniteur. Combien de fois, Kanda a eu peur de monter dans le métro pour se rendre à un rendez-vous. D'habitude où il allait son père l'accompagnait en voiture. D'ailleurs ces sorties, Kanda essayait de se rendre dans le moins d'endroits possibles et de rester sous sa couette à regarder des films sur son ordinateur ou les dangers de la société. Combien de fois son père avait utilisé l'excuse de « tu vas avoir un accident si… » pour le démoraliser. Son père l'avait conditionné depuis l'enfance mettant ses peurs de parent sur lui à un petit garçon voulant juste s'amuser. Les parents anxieux avaient tendance à surprotéger leurs enfants, c'était le cas du sien : la vie était si dangereuse…

Froi Tiedoll, l'avait contaminé avec ses angoisses de père. Son géniteur perdait pied en ne contrôlant pas ses sentiments se laissant envahir en pensant que le brun était sans cesse en danger de mort. Son père méritait la palme d'or d'avoir réussi à transporter tout sur lui. Kanda se rappelait encore de ces activités susceptibles de présenter un risque où son père le faisait éviter à tout prix. C'était en accumulant ces précautions que le brun imitait son père jusqu'à la rupture la plus totale où pour une fois, il avait osé dire non à cette dictature silencieuse où le silence n'était plus. En s'habillant, Kanda pensait aux larmes de son père le jour où il avait décidé de finir ces études dans un autre pays. Ce jour-là pour la première fois, le brun s'était senti allégé. Un poids de moins dans la longue lignée de ses angoisses qu'il avait encore mais qu'il arrivait à contrôler maintenant, la plupart du temps. Remontant ses longs cheveux bruns, passant un élastique avec une corde rouge pour faire une queue de cheval, laissant deux mèches de devant. Il était prêt à attaquer cette journée.

Son père comme toujours était au fond du jardin dans son atelier en train de travailler sur ses peintures, ses croquis. Kanda allait rarement là-bas pour diverses raisons même si son père était un artiste accompli qui vendait aux quatre coins de la planète. Pour lui, son havre de paix était le jardin où il pouvait méditer des heures et des heures sans se soucier du monde. C'était un endroit que son père avait construit pour lui pendant son enfance. La cuisine était de l'autre côté de la passerelle en bois garnis de fleurs où des statues de lui enfants étaient dans les quatre coins du pont où de l'eau séjournait avec des milliers de fleurs de lotus. C'était un spectacle de toute beauté. Kanda aimait regarder ce jardin qu'il s'y perdait sans vouloir. Pour lui, c'était un endroit magique où le monde n'existait pas, où seulement lui existait dans cette verdure où quelques couleurs prédominantes lui faisaient face. Il y avait un énorme arbre où son père avait fait installer une balançoire. C'était des caprices d'enfants qui laisseront toujours une trace dans cette maison.

En marchant sur le pont, Kanda regardait ces lotus flotter dans l'eau, ces statues de lui enfants. Personne n'allait se mentir, il était la muse de son père depuis toujours. Chaque peinture, chaque statue était dues à lui. Sans le vouloir, le brun inspirait son père à son plus grand désarroi. L'odeur des fleurs le mettaient toujours de bonne humeur. Chaque matin, se réveillant avec cette odeur était anesthésiant. Il ouvrit la porte de la cuisine en allumant la lumière. En plein milieu il y avait une table en chêne avec des chaises autours. Plus loin, il y avait le plan de travail surplombé de placards collés au mur. Dans chaque mur sans exception, il y avait des portraits de lui. Voir sa personne dans toute la maison était normal pour lui mais pas pour les gens qui leur rendaient visite. Il en aimait bien un qui était dans le salon où son père l'avait peint alors qu'il était posé sur la balançoire. C'était une journée qu'il se souviendrait toujours. Un jour marquant. C'était les phases de sa vie que son père peignait. Les gens aimaient poser beaucoup de questions que son géniteur répondait pendant des heures.

C'était parfois exaspérant et des fois gênant. Son père exposait sa vie à ceux qui le demandaient. Il y avait un portrait de lui à l'âge de six ans dans une baignoire exposé dans le salon. Combien de fois, Kanda avait essayé de le cacher, mais son père le trouvait toujours mais avec le temps le brun s'y était fait. En préparant à manger, il jeta des coups d'œil rapides au jardin. La balançoire bougeait au gré du vent. Le soleil se réveillait doucement de sa longue nuit comme les oiseaux chantonnant aux arbres. Il y avait des centaines de papillons survolants le jardin. Kanda aimait la nature qui le rendait bien. Le petit déjeuner était un mélange de trois cultures, britannique, française et japonaise. Son père qui était français lui avait fait découvrir sa culture ainsi celle de sa mère qui était japonaise. Le brun baignait dans différentes cultures. Il avait fini ces études au Japon pour mieux parler la langue maternelle de sa mère. Kanda ne se privait de rien même si cette soi-disant mère l'avait abandonné avec un père anxieux soucieux de le protéger, plongeant dans les dérives les plus totales.

L'ironie du sort, le brun ne connaissait pas le nom de sa mère alors que physiquement il avait pris du côté de sa mère.

– Bonjour'' dit son père en rentrant dans la cuisine couvert de peinture. Kanda ne le regarda même pas sachant l'état des vêtements de son père.

– Lave tes mains'' c'était un rituel depuis son enfance. Tiedoll rit en allant vers le plan de travail pour nettoyer ses mains. Kanda avait mit tout sur la table, son ventre grognait de faim. Son père quant à lui enleva le tablier qu'il mit sur un porte-manteau à côté du réfrigérateur avant d'aller s'asseoir. D'habitude, c'était son père qui faisait à manger, mais de temps en temps, Kanda le faisait en sachant les journées de son père. C'était grâce à ça que son père avait pu le nourrir, le faire voyager et même à contre cœur aller au Japon. Son père voyageait beaucoup pour aller présenter ces œuvres ou faire des exposés, donner des conférences aux plus jeunes. Tiedoll avait même un atelier dans une école pour aller donner des cours.

– Veux-tu voir ma dernière œuvre ?'' dit son père en se servant.

– Je n'ai pas le temps'' dit Kanda sachant pertinemment que son père allait le faire arriver en retard à son travail.

– Mais c'est tellement beau, Yuu'' murmura son père dans sa barbe. Kanda tiqua mais ne dit rien.

– Comme tout ce que tu fais'' dit Kanda et c'était vrai. Le brun n'allait pas mentir. Son père était un artiste de renommée internationale, reconnu surtout pour sa plus grande œuvre : la sculpture d'Eden où se mélangeaient les armes et le paradis sur terre. Un mode défensif où les gens aimant son père aimaient visiter le musée juste pour voir ses œuvres.

– Est-ce que tu pourras passer plus tard dans le magasin la fleur de Lotus, j'ai fait quelques commandes et comme je n'aurais pas le temps, je te demande mon petit Yuu'' parla doucement son père. Kanda essayait grandement pour ne pas exploser. Il n'était plus un gamin bon sang. Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas dans la tête des parents. Hochant tout simplement la tête, le petit déjeuner continua. Son père parlait encore et toujours de ses œuvres. C'était une rengaine dans sa vie quotidienne.

XOXOXOXOXOXOX

Kanda arriva enfin à son travail. Comme d'habitude sa meilleure amie l'attendait de pied ferme en lui faisant un sourire chaleureux. C'était une petite entreprise que lui et Lenalee avaient créé. C'était un concept. Son amie et lui avait fait des études de communication. Un diplôme où se mélangeaient la cultures de la communication, les langues vivantes, les managements des entreprises, l'économie, le droit, le projet de communication, le conseil, la relation annonceur, la production et les relations commerciales. C'était une petite boites qui marchait plutôt bien. Ils avaient réussi à faire vivre leur rêve en commun même si certaines personnes ne voyaient pas tout ça d'un bon œil. Les obstacles étaient les gens. Kanda ne voulait pas être un salarié, il voulait être patron. Avec son caractère, c'était difficile de vouloir garder un travail. Lenalee était comme lui, pleine d'énergie voulant faire développer leur dur labeur les années à suivre.

– Salut, bien dormi'' dit Lenalee en le prenant dans les bras. Le brun n'était pas à l'aise avec ce genre d'affection mais avec sa meilleure amie, c'était une autre histoire. Kanda hocha la tête et Lenalee ne se formalisa pas de l'attitude de son meilleur ami. Elle avait l'habitude depuis le temps. C'était le froid et le chaud en même temps pour les personnes qui ne connaissaient pas le brun comme elle.

Depuis toute petite, Lenalee était ami avec Kanda. Les deux fuyant le comportement surprotecteur de leur famille. Son grand frère et le père du brun se tenaient bien compagnies lorsque c'était de les empêcher de voir le monde. Elle ne savait pas combien de fois Kanda avait maudit son père, elle était plus sereine dans ses propos vis-à-vis de son frère même si Komui dépassait beaucoup trop les bornes à son goût. Kanda avait une tolérance de zéro pourcent.

– Du nouveau'' dit Kanda en marchant dans les couloirs. Cette entreprise faisait en tout trois étages avec des grandes salles pour leurs employés. Ils prirent tous les deux l'ascenseur jusqu'au dernier étage. Leurs bureaux étaient là avec une vue magnifique sur parc.

– Pas vraiment'' elle prit un dossier posé sur le pupitre à l'entrée de leur bureau, en regardant sa montre sur son poignet. C'était certainement la stagiaire qui était ici depuis quelques mois,- tu sais que ça peut prendre du temps.

– Si l'entreprise DN ne veut plus négocier, on arrête. Je déteste perdre mon temps avec ça, tu sais…'' il fut interrompu par sa meilleure amie.

– Je sais, le temps c'est de l'argent'' elle dit amusée, en s'asseyant en face de son ami qui s'assit derrière son bureau. La sienne était à quelques pas de l'autre,- je te donne ça'' en mettant le dossier sur le bureau,- j'ai reçu les colis qu'on attendait depuis quelques mois déjà.

– Enfin, donc on pourra proposer les pièces.

– Oui,'' elle feuilleta un autre dossier et prit un stylo pour marquer quelques remarques,- j'ai tout inspecté hier.

– Ce n'est pas le boulot de Road''dit le brun irrité.

– Je sais, mais tu sais que je déteste attendre'' elle murmura en terminant d'écrire les remarques.

– Dit plutôt que ta petite amie à la flemme de venir travailler'' Kanda ouvrit son ordinateur.

– Quoi !'' en souriant.

– Tu ne sais pas mentir, tu as de la chance que je ne vire que les incompétents'' dit naturellement Kanda. Lenalee le savait.

– Je vais parler avec elle. Road passe par une mauvaise passe'' elle n'essayait pas de trouver des excuses.

– Toi et moi, on a fondé cette entreprise. Je n'ai pas envie que tout ça s'effondre à cause des histoires de cœur'' il dit clairement. Kanda était franc et c'est ce qui plaisait à Lenalee.

– Je sais, je me virais moi-même'' elle dit toute contente, elle aperçut un micro sourire sur Kanda. C'était difficile de voir ce genre d'expression. Kanda était une béquille en sentiment. C'était elle qui faisait toute leur communication. Son ami aimait voir, regarder les pièces rares que certains particuliers demandaient de chercher à travers le monde. C'était leur mission. C'était comme être dans Indiana Jones,- tu vas aimer la dernière collection.

– Mm'' dit distraitement Kanda en consultant les messages.

– C'est toute une panoplie de coffret de cercle d'or'' continua Lenalee sachant que son ami écoutait,- notre dernier client le voulait vraiment. J'ai dû faire beaucoup de contact pour le trouver en Allemagne à Berlin et comme tu sais, je me suis déplacée pour aller enchérir.

– Attends,'' le brun fronça les sourcils,- le contrat que monsieur'' cherchant le nom,- Jäger a signé qui stipulait qu'on devait trouver où ça se passait.

– Oui, je sais, mais tu sais que je suis dingue de ce genre d'enchères'' elle dit,- et puis, je voyais bien qu'il n'allait pas réussir à les obtenir alors j'y suis allée.

– Au frais de l'entreprise'' dit irrité Kanda,- c'est une fortune.

– Mais ce lot va couvrir les frais.

– Je l'espère parce qu'on ne peut pas continuer comme ça et même, on va perdre quelques centaines d'euros'' elle hocha la tête et Kanda soupira.

– En faisant ça, j'ai gagné quelques clients qui couvraient les déplacements grâce à monsieur Jäger'' elle termina,- des nouveaux contrats en gros.

Kanda hocha la tête et ils continuèrent à discuter sur les pièces qui venaient d'arriver dans des gros bateaux qui étaient entreposés dans le premier étage. C'était un endroit dédié à ça.

– On va manger ensemble'' dit Lenalee en tapant sur l'ordinateur du deuxième bureau. C'était midi passé maintenant. Le temps passait vite.

– Je vais rester pour terminer encore quelques dossiers et envoyer quelques papiers à l'administration.

– D'accord alors je te ramène quelque chose'' elle dit en se levant.

Kanda continua à taper sur son ordinateur tandis que Lenalee était parti. Une nouvelle notification apparut au coin de son ordinateur. Il cliqua dessus et lut un nom de magasin qui ne lui était pas inconnu. Il reconnut l'enseigne et l'adresse de son père. Même à son travail, son père ne voulait pas le laisser tranquille. C'était un émail de rappel pour ne pas oublier d'aller chercher ses commandes.

Et avec ça, était venue cette impression de submerger de bord. Ce dimanche-là avait été bizarre dans tous les sens du terme. Il s'était senti piégé dans son cœur pour la première fois. Ne sachant pas comment gérer ces sentiments-là avec un seul élément déclencheur, Allen Walker. Cet instant-là était gravé dans sa mémoire lorsque leurs regards s'étaient croisés laissant place qu'à eux seuls. Ce genre de situation Kanda le fuyait mais c'était tellement naturel, sans mal qu'il s'était laissé aller dans le plus grand des calmes et pour ça, le brun s'en voulait. Être dépourvu de ses sens, de son contrôle avait été terrifiant. Jamais, il ne s'était senti aussi libre à cet instant-là où rien n'avait d'importance. Pendant des jours, Kanda avait essayé de ne pas penser à tout ce que cela impliquait. Les moindres petits détails faisaient trembler son corps d'incompréhension. C'était un cercle où se liait une vie qui ne savait pas comment gérer ses émotions, ses envies.

Kanda avait toujours tendance à tout enfermer dans un petit coffret et jeter la clé à la mer. Mais il suffisait d'une pensée, d'un mot que tout s'ouvrait, le laissant chaos. Penser à tout ça lui donnait envie de vomir, de tourner de la tête. Il luttait contre tout un tas de chose. La force n'était pas là pour le faire submerger dans ce lac de sentiments qui ne cessait de monter le prenant à la gorge. Son cœur lui fit mal, le brun n'était pas du tout prêt à accepter de nouveau sentiment dans sa vie. Il voulait le faire taire à jamais tant que c'était possible. Ses mains posées sur son bureau, essayant de reprendre son souffle alors que sa tête tournait. La faim n'aidait pas alors qu'il se creusait les méninges. Accepter d'autres sentiments étrangers n'était pas sa tasse de thé même s'il ne comprenait pas encore cette chose qui grandissait en lui, dévorant son cœur petit à petit. C'était un sentiment qui ne faisait pas mal, enfin c'est ce que le brun espérait.

XOXOXOXOXOXOX

– Salut, Marie'' dit Kanda au téléphone, son frère l'appelait toujours pile à l'heure alors qu'il prenait une pause.

– Content que tu as répondu cette fois'' dit son demi-frère au bout de la ligne.

– J'étais un peu occupé alors comment tu vas ?

– Bien, je vais rentrer bientôt'' sa voix était douce. Kanda entendait quelques bruits de fonds, des rires, des vaisselles qui s'entrechoquaient doucement.

– Tu l'as dit à papa'' demanda le brun.

– Pas encore, tu sais comment il est ?'' dit, amusé Marie.

– Tu veux que je le lui dise pas vrai'' soupira le brun.

– Notre père aime faire de la scène et je n'ai pas envie de passer des heures et des heures à le consoler au téléphone.

– Donc, tu me passes la tâche ingrate, t'as pas honte, Marie'' se plaignit Kanda, amusé.

– Non'' s'amusa son demi-frère,- et puis, tu le connais mieux que moi.

Kanda n'avait pas vécu avec son frère. Ils s'entendaient bien. Avant qu'il ne vienne au monde la mère de Marie avait décidé de partir dans une autre ville. L'existence de son demi-frère était venue à l'âge de neuf ans alors qu'il pensait être enfant unique. La maison le montrait, il n'y avait pas de photo de Marie nulle part. Leur famille était compliquée à beaucoup d'égard. La mère de son demi-frère ne pouvait plus voir leur père en peinture car Tiedoll avait décidé de la tromper avec la mère de Kanda. C'était un joli tableau que leur père ne peignait pas. La seule fois où lui et Marie étaient ensemble vraiment, c'était durant les grandes vacances où ils essayaient de se connaître mieux. Marie et Tiedoll ne se connaissaient pas beaucoup bien, la mère de son demi-frère l'autorisait à venir qu'en vacances pour le connaître. Leur point commun était le brun. Mais les choses marchaient plutôt bien en dépit de beaucoup de conneries. Marie n'en voulait vraiment pas à leur père mais gardait une certaine rancune et c'était normal.

Comprenant pas les raisons que son père avait admis pour tromper la mère de Marie. C'était juste un enfer mais en même temps, il ne serait jamais né. Peut-être un mal pour un bien, il ne savait pas. Ce genre de sujet lui et son demi-frère n'était pas d'accord. Ce n'était pas ses affaires comme celles de son frère. C'était à leurs parents de tout gérer, pas eux. C'était injuste ce que la mère de son frère avait fait mais le comprenait. En punissant Kanda, il punissait certainement son père et les dégâts étaient toujours-là. Punir un enfant voulant voir ce fameux frère, le monde était vraiment cruel. Les adultes l'étaient sans exceptions.

– Merci pour avoir aidé ma femme ce jour-là'' dit Marie.

– De rien, c'est ma belle sœur tout de même'' sa voix était douce en regardant Lenalee venir vers lui.

Ils parlèrent encore quelques instants avant qu'il ne raccroche. Lui et Marie ne parlait pas beaucoup ou ne se voyait pas beaucoup. Dans une année, ils pouvaient se voir quatre ou cinq fois. Ce n'était pas de leur faute, c'était comme ça qu'ils avaient grandi.

– Ton frère'' dit Lenalee.

– Oui…

– Il va bientôt revenir'' dit-elle en s'asseyant à ses côtés.

– Oui…

– Ça va, Kanda ?'' dit Lenalee préoccupée.

– Tsk…

Plus aucun mot et Lenalee respectait ça. Elle n'était pas la meilleure pour rien. Elle laissait le temps au brun de s'exprimer sur ses sentiments. Son ami n'était vraiment pas doué en sentiment et c'était pas beau à voir. S'exprimer pour Kanda était un vrai supplice. La famille Tiedoll était compliquée pour certaines personnes même pour elle. Les histoires étaient compliquées. Combien de fois Kanda lui avait raconté qu'il ne voyait que Marie que pour les grandes vacances parce que la mère de son demi-frère ne l'aimait pas vraiment à cause de l'infidélité de Tiedoll. Personne ne faisait attention aux enfants apparemment. Les souffrances venaient toujours de la racine que les adultes aimaient piétiner sans vergogne, laissant les enfants à mal.

– On rentre'' dit-elle.

– On a encore deux heures'' elle rigola.

– On est des patrons et tu as besoin de te reposer, on a des salariés'' elle dit solennellement.

– Je n'peux pas, j'ai des fiches à remplir pour envoyer'' dit-il en se levant.

– À quoi bon être patron alors…'' parla-t-elle dans le vent alors qu'ils rentraient dans leur entreprise.

Une question, une réponse qui ne laissa place au silence alors qu'ils prenaient l'ascenseur tout en discutant. C'était un job de distraire Kanda pour ne plus penser à ces drames de familles. Elle aussi en avait beaucoup mais parler avec son meilleur ami, l'aidait vraiment. Ils s'installèrent et continuèrent à bosser jusqu'à tard que Kanda remarqua enfin l'heure et comprit qu'il était dans la merde. En route, appelant le magasin, personne ne répondait. Son père allait le tuer. Lenalee resta pour terminer son travail. C'était pas sa fin de soirée quand même, les bouchons le ralentissaient. Il essaya de tourner, une voiture lui passa devant. Après une demi-heure, il arriva enfin et chercha un endroit où se garer à la va vite. Il sortit en verrouillant sa voiture avant de faire des pas pressés pour arriver devant la boutique qui était fermée. Il regarda par la fenêtre, les stores étaient déjà descendus.

Pourquoi il avait oublié ? La nuit tombait alors qu'il essayait de trouver une solution.

– Tsk'' en fermant les yeux de rage.

– Bonsoir'' une voix douce derrière lui, le fit sursauter et sa rage disparut complètement, le calmant. Se retournant, se trouvant nez à nez avec le fleuriste qui ne quittait pas ses pensées.

– Bonsoir'' dit-il comme de l'eau coulant dans une rivière.

Allen lui sourit. Ils étaient là bêtement en train de se regarder devant le magasin. Des passants allaient et venaient alors que leurs cœurs battaient à l'unisson.

– Fermé'' dit Kanda, Allen hocha la tête en souriant encore plus comme si c'était possible,- est-ce que je pourrais les avoir ?'' demanda le brun. Allen fronça les sourcils.

– J'en sais rien'' sa voix traînait comme un serpent à sonnette.

– Comment ça !'' murmura Kanda et le blandin hocha les épaules. Le brun le regarda vraiment et remarqua une lueur espiègle dans le regard du fleuriste.

– La boutique est fermée'' dit calmement Allen, s'amusant de cette situation.

– Je le sais ça, je ne suis pas aveugle'' dit Kanda mécontent,- tu es là !

– Ah bon…

Kanda enfonça ses ongles dans la paume de ses mains, voulant étrangler ce petit vaurien qui le cherchait. Un gamin se tenait devant lui.

– Je suis en retard, mais mon père à besoin de ces foutus commandes'' dit Kanda, énervé maintenant.

– La boutique est fermée'' redit encore Allen. Kanda soupira et dit :

– C'est bon'' se retourna le brun prêt à partir mais fut retenu par la main d'Allen. Leurs corps se rencontrèrent dans la fougue. Kanda le regarda, Allen fit de même.

– Qu'est-ce que j'aurais en retour'' dit malicieusement Allen,- je n'ai pas oubli ce dimanche-là.

Kanda ferma les yeux, essayant de se calmer. Son sang bouillonnait en lui.

– Il ne s'est rien passé ce dimanche-là…'' dit Kanda calmement.

– Il ne s'est rien passé ce dimanche-là, je l'ai dit aussi'' dit Allen, amusé encore plus,- tu vois.

– Est-ce que tu vas répéter tout ce que je dis'' dit maintenant le brun en s'approchant de lui.

– J'en sais rien, la vérité est une vertu apparemment'' murmura Allen.

– Rien ne s'est passé ce jour-là.

– T'es sûr'' murmura le fleuriste alors qu'il ouvrait la porte de sa boutique, l'autre main retenant le poignet de Kanda.

Ils rentrèrent tous les deux, ne voulant pas se donner en spectacle pour rien.

– Peut-être que c'était dans mes rêves'' dit Allen en le lâchant alors que la porte était fermée à clé. Il alla chercher la commande du brun. La nuit, les fleurs donnaient une autre dimension à cet endroit comme des longs bras s'aventurent sur les murs. Les ombres étaient belles, la lumière de dehors donnait ce relief.

– C'était un accident'' dit Kanda, sa voix résonnait dans la pièce alors qu'il marchait pour aller trouver Allen.

Ce dimanche-là, il préférait ne pas se souvenir. Les choses avaient complètements dérapé qu'aucun d'eux ne saurait dire qui avait commencé. Allen rit en sortant de l'ombre pour venir poser les commandes sur une table.

– Alors moi je le trouve beau cet accident'' murmura le fleuriste.

Allen sourit intérieurement. Les choses l'ont échappé ce jour-là. Lui qui aurait aimé aller doucement, c'était empressé. Honte à lui mais le brun ne l'avait pas renvoyé donc un espoir de plus.

– Je ne veux pas parler de ça'' murmura Kanda en prenant un carton rempli de graines. Allen le regardait, regardait son comportement, cherchant quelque chose que définitivement il trouva.

– Je ne te savais pas comme ça'' dit Allen calmement avec un sourire en coin que le brun n'apercevait pas.

– Comme quoi !'' Kanda le regarda sombrement. Cette fois-ci, Allen rigola, ne se contenant plus :

– Désolé, j'adore taquiner les choses que j'apprécie'' finit-il en s'approchant de Kanda qui reculait avec le carton dans les mains :

– Il faut que j'y aille.

– C'est vrai'' tout doucement, ses pas l'emmenaient vers le brun. Allen ne contrôlait pas cette envie de vouloir s'approcher de Kanda et de faire ce qu'ils avaient fait ce dimanche-là. Une vraie torture pour lui. Kanda soupira.

– Tu ne vas pas me laisser tranquille'' dit calmement Kanda. La situation était désamorcée depuis longtemps maintenant, c'était les premiers pas, les aveux qui comptaient.

– Je pense à ce dimanche tout le temps, je n'arrive pas à oublier'' dit tout simplement Allen en prenant la main de Kanda pour lui faire une bise. Ce jour-là tout avait changé pour le meilleur et pour le pire,- au revoir Kanda'' termina le blandin ne voulant pas brusquer le brun. Les joues de Kanda se colorèrent en un joli rouge avant de s'en aller,- c'est inoubliable…

En montant dans sa voiture rapidement, il voulait partir de cet endroit. Cette boite où la clé avait été jetée à la mer était en train de s'ouvrir et il ne voulait pas voir les conséquences de ces actes. Il mordilla sa lèvre inférieure. Il n'aurait jamais dû accompagner son père à ce barbecue qui avait changé sa perception des choses. Si sa meilleure amie n'avait pas encore posé la bonne question c'est qu'il le cachait. La fatigue lui tomba dessus alors qu'il garait sa voiture. Les lumières étaient toutes quasi éteintes. Le brun rentra dans la maison côté jardin pour aller déposer directement le carton dans l'atelier de son père. Il y avait beaucoup de peintures empilées un après l'autre prêtes à être livrées. Kanda jeta un œil sur une fresque sur le mur qui était là depuis qu'il a sept ans. C'était lui assis par terre entouré par des fleurs alors qu'il lisait un livre. Ces cheveux étaient courts à cette époque. Il pouvait tracer sa vie entre les statues et les peintures de son père qui ne cessait de le peindre.

Après avoir tout rangé, il alla dans sa chambre et se déshabilla en mettant son pyjama. Il faisait frisquet la nuit. Il était mord de fatigue émotionnellement comme physiquement. Rien n'allait rendre sa tache facile. Il aurait aimé dire non à son père ce jour-là. Une fraction de seconde, il s'était vu avec lui dans un lit. L'excuse d'alcool ne tenait pas. Tout s'était fait dans le calme et c'était le truc le plus dangereux qu'il voulait effacer de sa vie. Ne plus subir et contrôler. Ne plus vouloir ce qui était indéfinissable. Le sommeil l'emporta en pensant toujours à Allen Walker qui était rentré dans sa vie pour tout saccager.

XOXOXOXOXOXOX

Allen était assis sur le canapé avec un bol de pop-corn sur la petite table du salon, tout en choisissant un film. Chaque samedi depuis l'âge de neuf ans, son père et lui regardaient des films. C'était une tradition de la famille Walker. Quelque chose à ne pas manquer sous peine de contrainte. Toute tradition qui se respectait, il y avait toujours des gages. C'était une façon de dire que, qu'importent les emmerdes, lui et son père pouvaient se trouver dans ce salon pour un instant de leur vie. C'était ainsi que le blandin voyait la chose. Pour son père, il ne savait pas peut-être, c'était pour autre chose. Mais ces moments-là avec Mana étaient tellement importants pour Allen que c'était devenu sacré avec le temps. Un bon moment entre un père et un fils. Le décodeur renvoyait neuf heures du soir. Son père était dans la cuisine en train de préparer à manger. C'était surtout des pizzas qu'Allen raffolait. Son père était un chef sur ça. Sa bouche était pleine de salive juste en pensant à ce qu'il va manger plus tard.

Allen cherchait un film d'action, la semaine dernière était un film d'horreur. Il émit un rire en se rappelant combien son père était effrayé. Son oncle allait bientôt arriver pour leur tenir compagnie. La recherche d'appartement avançait tout doucement même s'il laissait son oncle l'aider un peu. Allen n'était pas quelqu'un qui demandait de l'aide facilement. C'était toujours une tâche pour lui, c'était comme demander la lune. Le problème, c'était que le fils de Mana n'aimait pas devoir aux autres. C'était bête mais c'était ainsi. Depuis tout petit son père l'avait élevé pour qu'il devienne autonome pour ne pas dépendre des autres. Tout ce qu'il entreprenait, c'était à lui et personne ne viendra remettre ça en question, en demandant sa part. Certainement, il existait des gens comme ça. Tout n'était ni noir ni blanc. C'était un assemblage de couleurs parfois vives et parfois ternes. Un amas de sensations, de savoir vivre. Il trouva enfin un film à ses goûts.

– C'est bon'' cria Allen pour que son père l'entende.

– Les pizzas ne sont pas terminées'' dit Mana en s'appuyant sur le mur de la porte. Allen ne l'avait même pas remarqué, concentré à chercher.

– Elles ne sont pas censées être dans le four là maintenant'' dit Allen en regardant son père. Il piquait de temps en temps du pop-corn.

– Ta mémoire te joue des tours, mon fils'' dit Mana, amusé,- j'ai dû refaire la garniture parce que j'ai un fils qui est glouton.

Allen prit une autre poignée de pop-corn en regardant cette fois-ci la télévision. C'était une chaîne où passaient des documentaires animaliers.

– Ah bon !'' dit étonné son fils,- je ne savais pas…

Mana le regarda tout simplement en soupirant. Son fils était un vrai glouton qui aimait manger à sa faim. Allen pouvait passer des heures et des heures à manger sans se fatiguer. La nourriture était la vie de son fils. Combien de fois Mana avait dû interdire l'accès de la cuisine à Allen sous les consignes du docteur. Il y avait des restrictions lorsqu'Allen était petit. C'était pour sa santé. Cela avait brisé son cœur à cette époque de devoir empêcher son fils de manger à certaines heures ou à certains moments. C'était le plaisir d'Allen et lui, comme tout père qui voulait voir leurs enfants en pleine forme, il s'était accommodé. Son fils lui en avait beaucoup voulu durant longtemps. Personne ne jouait avec la nourriture d'Allen Walker.

– Ton oncle m'a appelé'' Mana changea de sujet,- il est dans les embouteillages.

– Super'' sa voix était calme.

Il n'y avait pas grand-chose à dire de plus que Mana partit dans la cuisine pour finir ce qu'il avait à faire. Allen resta là à regarder la télévision. Une demi-heure plus tard, l'odeur de la pizza envahissait le salon que son ventre grogna. Il avait hâte de manger. Dans ses pensées, il n'y avait que trois petites choses qui revenaient tout le temps. D'un la nourriture, c'était constant, de deux son magasin et de trois, la plus récente qui l'empêchait de dormir alors qu'il était déjà insomniaque, Kanda. Le beau brun qui peuplait ses rêves depuis leur première rencontre. Aujourd'hui, ses sentiments étaient plus clairs, plus définis, plus concrets. Même si la joie était entachée par la peur de souffrir. C'était idiot mais c'était ce sentiment qui prédominait faisant taire toutes les autres. L'irritation venait après comme une sorte de punition tardive. Le blandin n'était pas doué pour bien rassembler et comprendre ces sentiments qui révoltaient son cœur le faisant presque vomir à chaque fois.

Son histoire d'amour d'avant ne s'était pas bien passée mais cela lui avait appris beaucoup chose sur lui-même si son cœur avait pris du temps à guérir. Le seul remède dans tout ce foutoir était le temps, rien d'autre. Ces temps-ci, Allen jonglait entre la joie, le désir, la surprise, la tristesse, la colère, la peur et la haine. Rien n'était facile dans son cas, refréner, le blandin l'avait fait mais le temps passant, son cœur prenait le dessus. Ces premières expériences n'étaient pas toutes joyeuses ou toutes tristes. Il y avait eu des hauts et des bas, c'était ainsi dans chaque relation. La plupart s'étaient bien terminée mais d'autre oh mon dieu, Allen n'avait même pas envie d'y penser tant que la rancune était encore présente dans sa vie. C'était bizarre et en même temps épuisant de combattre ses démons alors que ces personnes n'étaient pas présentes dans sa vie. Il avait tiré un trait sur eux, c'était mieux ainsi. Tous ces choses lui revenaient en pleine face à cause d'une seule et unique personne qui a concrètement révolté son pauvre cœur, Yuu Kanda. Il n'était pas un amoureux transi juste une constatation qui peut-être qu'enfin c'était le bon

 _Ah bon, j'ai déjà entendu ça quelque part_ '' dit sa conscience.

 _Oh non pas encore toi, laisse-moi tranquille_ '' pensa Allen.

 _Elle est parfaite, gentille et tellement serviable_ '' se moqua sa conscience.

– C'est différent et tu le sais, oui c'est très différent'' dit Allen à voix haute dans un salon vide attendant son père en regardant n'importe quoi sur la télévision.

– Tu as dit quelque chose, fils'' dit Mana dans la cuisine.

– Non, j'ai rien dit alors la pizza'' dit Allen se dirigeant vers la cuisine. La faim tiraillait, lui faisant mal au ventre. Le repos, il avait besoin de repos avant de penser à autre chose et la nourriture était la première étape dans le long processus de sa vie. La nuit allait être longue et ses pensées toujours aussi chaotiques dans la foulée.

XOXOXOXOXOXOX

La nuit tombait petit à petit. Ils parlaient en regardant le soleil descendre petit à petit à l'horizon. L'herbe était fraîche sur leurs pieds. L'un deux rigola, l'air était frais. Ils étaient dans un coin où il n'y avait quasi personne. Allen voulait s'assurer de rester tranquille avec Kanda durant ces quelques heures à venir. Deux arbres derrières la maison les cachaient du regard des autres. Pas de dérangement venant de l'oncle, du cousin, du père et du saint esprit rigola intérieurement le blandin alors qu'il racontait une histoire au brun. C'était un moment à eux, leur appartenant à l'abri des regards. C'était un dimanche qu'Allen allait aimer beaucoup se souvenir. Le ciel était vraiment magnifique alors qu'il n'y avait plus de soleil juste quelques aurores colorant l'horizon. Kanda était absorbé par ce spectacle alors que le maudit regardait le brun. Son regard se posait et se retirait tout de suite. C'était un constat effrayant de ne pas vouloir quitter celui assit à côté de lui.

Kanda était vraiment magnifique dans tous les sens du terme. Il n'y avait pas de terme pour décrire ce qu'il ressentait en regardant le japonais. Mon dieu, Allen était complètement absorbé par la prestance, par la grâce féline du brun. La chaleur entre eux, quelques millimètres les séparaient et pourtant, c'était comme un océan immense essayant de le noyer avant qu'il ne touche le bord. C'était puissant, révoltant. Ses mains tremblaient, voulant toucher cette chaleur qui se propageait vers lui. Un feu incandescent alors qu'il écoutait le brun parler de son père et de son travail. Allen n'écoutait que d'une seule oreille. La voix du brun le berçait de plus en plus, le submergeant. Ses yeux lui piquaient, ses émotions lui échappaient encore. Être assit à côté de la personne dont il avait une envie subite d'embrasser n'aidait pas. Son corps tremblait d'anticipation de voir si oui ou non, il pourrait avoir le courage de le faire. Il fut ramené à lui par la voix de Kanda qui l'appelait.

– Écoute ?!'' murmura Kanda dans la nuit, sa voix était douce alors qu'il ne le regardait même pas. Allen ne comprit pas tout de suite mais en se laissant aller, le bruit d'oiseaux devint plus fort. Il ferma les yeux pour apprécier ce moment agréable. Son cœur ne fit qu'un tour quand il sentit la main du brun posée sur la sienne. Ce n'était pas un accident, se disait Allen en regardant le brun. Leurs mains se brûlaient de l'intérieur. Il voulait plus mais les choses étaient déjà compliquées.

– Ton père est peintre'' dit Allen en se souvenant de quelques mots du brun.

– Je pensais que tu n'écoutais même pas'' dit Kanda, leurs mains toujours posées l'une sur l'autre.

– Haha, bien sûr que si, j'étais juste un peu perdu'' dit doucement Allen. Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux, le brun émit un mini rire qui fondit le cœur du blandin.

– Perdu, c'est un faible mot'' redit Kanda et Allen esclaffa pour de bon.

– C'est vrai qu'il te peint à toute heure de la journée'' se calma Allen en reprenant son souffle. Kanda soupira pour appuyer ses propos,- ça doit être génial.

– Génial, tu ne vis pas avec lui. C'est un satané père que j'ai faisant ce qu'il veut. À chaque pas que je fais, il y a un portrait quelque part sur moi'' Kanda continua à parler et Allen se demandait s'il pouvait avoir un portrait du brun, au moins aller les voir et pour ça, il devait se faire inviter et puis, Allen avait envie de voir ce fameux jardin. Il y avait toujours des commandes qui allaient là-bas. Comme un passionné, il voulait voir l'œuvre.

– Quoi !'' dit Allen surpris.

– Tch, je n'ai pas voulu dire ça'' Allen sourit de plein cœur.

– Alors comme ça, il y a des peintures de toi enfant, j'ai hâte de voir ça'' dit Allen.

– Dans ma tombe'' répliqua Kanda.

– Haha, donc tu m'invites pas'' c'était une petite victoire qu'il prenait.

Il y eut un silence. Ce n'était ni pesant ni gênant. Il y avait comme une compréhension, un avis qui se débattait dans chacun d'eux. Un oui pour un non. Le vent se leva un peu plus fort, balayant leurs cheveux à l'unisson. Ils fermèrent leurs yeux ne laissant pas la poussière rentrer à l'intérieur.

– Tch'' dit Kanda en frottant les yeux. Leurs mains n'étaient plus jointes. La chaleur manquait déjà au blandin qui soupira.

– D'accord'' murmura faiblement Kanda en frottant les yeux. C'était en train de venir rouge aperçut Allen en souriant.

– Arrête de frotter comme ça, tu empires'' dit-il en s'approchant du brun. Le corps de Kanda disait tout ce qu'il avait envie de savoir. La colère se transmettait ainsi que quelque chose de plus doux. Le maudit enleva les mains du japonais, leurs yeux se rencontrèrent, les paupières se baissèrent et s'ouvrirent rapidement toujours là à se regarder,- arrête-toi, on dirait un enfant'' Kanda souleva l'un de ses sourcils, Allen émit un rire voyant l'air sur le visage du brun,- c'est vrai'' redit-il. Le monde n'était qu'à leur pied rien d'autre. Tout n'était qu'à eux et à personne d'autre.

– Lâche-moi'' murmura le brun alors qu'ils s'approchaient de plus en plus.

– Non'' dit doucement Allen dans un murmure alors que Kanda essayait d'enlever ses mains, peine perdue.

Le londonien l'avait et voulait le garder. C'était un combat perdu d'avance l'un comme pour l'autre. La chaleur reprenait, les emprisonnant pour de bon. Allen ne s'attendait pas du tout à voir le brun rire de bon cœur. C'était quelqu'un de discret ne voulant jamais attirer l'attention mais en ce moment, le blandin le trouvait beau et plein de vie qu'il ne vit rien avant que cela ne soit trop tard, ses lèvres se posèrent sur celles du brun s'arrêtant de rire. C'était un tout, se comprenant. L'effleurement de leurs lèvres éveillant l'essence vers le plaisir inassouvi renouvelant l'exquisité à en perdre la raison. Un sourire, un instant magique suspendu aux lèvres l'un de l'autre. Une électricité sensorielle parcourant leurs corps d'un amour naissant. La culpabilité n'avait pas lieu d'être. C'était un équilibre précaire que leurs cœurs s'accéléraient à la moindre odeur, à la moindre couleur éveillant leur passion. Allen était en plein dedans ne voulant jamais quitter ses lèvres exquises, douce, humides.

Un millier de choses passant dans leur petite tête mais aucun n'avait de mot, de sens, c'était leurs lèvres le point d'ancrage et rien d'autre. C'était plané ne voulant jamais descendre. Leurs mains se touchaient, la chaleur les mettait dans tout leurs états. Un baiser tant qu'Allen avait rêvé, éclaircissant ses rêves nocturnes où la réalité se mêlait à la fiction d'une manière surprenante où les désirs se libéraient mélangeant la peur et le stress tout en s'apprenant à décoder l'autre. Un fantasme devenu réalité alors que le baisé s'approfondissait à mesure que leurs corps s'approchaient, se découvraient. C'était un instant à eux, où le corps l'un de l'autre était le seul et unique point d'ancrage. Leurs fronts se touchaient, reprenant leurs respirations, leurs mains se caressaient, se cherchaient, se comprenaient. Un sans mauvais pas. Les paroles faisaient peur, aucun ne parlait mais leurs regards se transmettaient tout ce qu'ils avaient besoin de dire.

La magie fut rompue par des murmures venant d'ailleurs. C'était venu à la réalité. Le poids des mots, des sens leur retombant dessus. Allen le voyait et l'apercevait à l'instant l'orage se fit dans le regard du brun. Il connaissait ce sentiment et les émotions qui vont avec. Le cœur qui bat à toute vitesse, des vagues de chaleur dans tout le corps, l'impression d'étouffer, d'être submergé par des sensations intenses et incontrôlables. C'était une crise qui vient par surprise, Kanda ferma les yeux essayant de rester calme, le blandin voyait combien le japonais avait dû mal à respirer. Le corps de Kanda était en alerte maximum sans raison évidente enfin pour le coup, le baiser qu'ils avaient échangé. Kanda n'était pas prêt lui non plus mais Allen n'avait pas envie de rejoindre le brun dans sa crise.

Sa main toucha celle de Kanda, lui donnant du réconfort. Merde, il ne savait pas qu'un baiser pouvait causer autant de dégâts. Le brun retira sa main rapidement, Allen sentit une pointe de tristesse mais voyait qu'il rendait Kanda nerveux de sa présence. C'était une sensation désagréable qu'il éprouvait en mettant le brun dans cette position. Il devait convaincre le brun que rien de dangereux ne pouvait lui arriver, car dans le cas contraire, ça allait nourrir le cercle vicieux de ses pensées négatives. Il parla doucement dans un murmure n'haussant jamais le ton, l'aidant en essayant de caler la respiration du japonais à la sienne. Essayant d'accepter toutes les sensations que Kanda éprouvait et essayait de les contrôler. Le principal, c'était d'essayer de lutter contre la peur, car l'éviter ne pouvait pas être une alternative. À mesure que Kanda se sentait mieux, lui aussi allait mieux. Ils étaient redevenus un seul corps, regardant et apprenant.

– Je ne peux pas…'' une phrase qu'Allen comprenait que le brun venait d'annoncer.

C'était trop tôt, trop intense. Aucun d'eux ne voulait prendre ces sentiments-là mais Allen savait d'avance qu'il n'y avait pas de solution. Ils devaient se construire autour de ça.

– Je sais'' c'était la seule réponse correcte qu'il pouvait donner au brun à ce moment-là.

– Je ne veux pas passer encore par-là…

– Moi non plus'' alors que sa main caressait la joue de Kanda.

– Je ne veux pas souffrir encore'' la voix du brun était rauque et éteinte de peur.

– C'est compliqué'' termina Allen.

Chacun comprenait l'immensité du sujet. Ils venaient d'entrer dans quelque chose qui les dépassait et l'importance de connaître tous les détails de cette situation, lire, s'informer, réfléchir et, bien sûr, de chercher pour éliminer la panique de ce que ça voulait vraiment dire. Ils devaient donc commencer par travailler sur eux-mêmes.

– Je ne veux pas de ça'' dit Kanda sans conviction.

Allen le regardait, cherchant à démêler du vrai du faux. Il le sentait, le brun était différent de tout ce qu'il avait connu dans la vie. La sensation était là, la peur de l'inconnu. Qui n'avait jamais succombé à une telle crainte ? La zone d'ombre que nous n'arrivons pas à cerner. Tout en sachant qu'elle existe, nous n'arrivons pas à déterminer quelle forme elle peut revêtir et, par conséquent, nous craignons celle-ci. Pourquoi avoir peur de quelque chose que nous ne connaissons pas ou que nous connaissions trop bien ? La réponse était dans la question. C'était la peur de notre incapacité à déterminer clairement l'objet de nos craintes. Allen était passé par-là plusieurs fois même. Cette sensation d'une perte totale de contrôle, de ne maîtriser rien et de ce manque de visibilité engendre bien évidemment de la peur de souffrir. Accepter ce paramètre était déjà un travail en amont car c'était délaissé son besoin de contrôle. Alors qu'il avait l'impression de diriger sa vie que rien ne pouvait la dérégler, des choses viennent détruire sa conviction comme l'amour. C'était délicat de lâcher prise surtout pour lui mais, en le faisant Allen minimisait l'impact du stress sur lui.

Si Allen et Kanda réfléchissaient de façon cohérente à leur crainte, ils pouvaient vite se rendre compte que ce stress ne leur apportera absolument rien de constructif. Quelle que soit leur crainte face à l'inconnu, il n'arrangera en rien à la situation. Ils auront beau s'angoisser, ils resteront, quoiqu'il arrive, passifs face à l'inconnu par conséquent sans possibilité de maîtrise. En prenant conscience de leur incapacité ou plutôt leur impossibilité à déterminer et agir sur cet inconnu. Se faire du souci n'apportera rien, hormis une bonne dose de stress. Ils devaient essayer de relativiser et d'accepter ce que leur cœur offrait mais évidemment, les émotions ont toujours envie de prendre le dessus sur eux. Comme on dit, l'amour quand elle agrippe, elle ne laissera pas tomber de sitôt. C'était tellement épuisant d'aimer quelqu'un d'autre.

Allen savait ce que c'était, bien que les conditions ne soient pas les mêmes, il avait déjà réussi à affronter ce genre de sentiment à plusieurs reprises et en est sorti plus fort. Il était capable de s'adapter et de prendre confiance que cette fois-ci, c'était le bon. Le blandin ne pouvait pas l'expliquer mais quand il regardait Kanda dans les yeux, il voyait ce que le brun voyait dans son regard.

– Je vais t'aider, à m'aider, à nous aider'' murmura Allen au creux de l'oreille de Kanda. C'était une phrase que son père lui répétait souvent lorsqu'il faisait une bêtise, lorsqu'il allait mal.

– Waouh…'' dit tout simplement Kanda en retenant un rire qu'Allen aperçut.

– Oui, je sais'' dit-il espiègle.

C'était une tentation à vrai dire alors que leurs lèvres se rencontraient pour la deuxième fois délaissant de côté pour quelques instants toute l'implication de leur état. Ne voulant jamais réfléchir alors qu'ils perdirent l'équilibre de leurs mains et se trouvèrent au sol à se regarder alors que le monde continuait à tourner. Ils avaient l'impression d'être des gamins ne connaissant pas ce qu'ils faisaient. Kanda mordilla sa lèvre inférieure alors que le corps du blandin s'approchait de lui, leurs mains s'entrelacèrent.

– Aucune conséquence'' murmura Allen pour faire taire quelques secondes même si c'était faux pour eux, leurs consciences. La chaleur de leurs corps se transmettait telle une radiation, les collant l'un à l'autre sous la pleine lune. Ils n'arrivaient pas à ne pas se toucher, à ne pas s'embrasser, à ne pas se regarder. Ils avaient franchi le pas et il n'y avait aucun retour en arrière qu'importe ce qu'Allen et Kanda pouvaient penser.

L'amour n'est pas un jeu où il y avait un bouton pour le supprimer. C'était là et cela restera. Ce n'était pas un conte fée, pas un passage pour les deux. C'était plus et ça un jour ou l'autre, ils devaient l'admettre.

XOXOXOXOXOXOX

Le temps était ensoleillé, le ciel était d'un bleu clair, quelques nuages le parsemaient. Des bruits d'oiseaux attira son attention et vit un avion passer au loin. Le printemps se réveillait petit à petit alors qu'il traversait un parc. Il ne faisait ni chaud ni froid juste la bonne température. En descendant une ruelle dans ses pensées, il vit une silhouette qu'il connaissait trop bien à son goût au coin de l'œil. Allen n'était pas prêt en fronçant les sourcils, son cœur lui fit mal. Allen resta quelques secondes planter dans la ruelle à penser, est-ce qu'il devait la suivre ou la laisser partir ? Cette personne qui a brisé son cœur en mille morceaux sans scrupule et sans honte. Pourtant, Allen décida de la suivre, il la retrouva sous un pont, alors qu'elle s'asseyait, il s'avança. Son cœur battait la chamade par peur, par appréhension, par crainte, par angoisse. Les raisons qui l'ont poussé à se séparer, par ces émotions qui le prenaient encore alors qu'ils se regardaient silencieusement, à s'apprivoiser, et puis, Allen lança :

– Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?'' d'une voix froide. Cette colère grandissait en lui. Elle répondit :

– Ça ne te regarde pas, Allen'' relança-t-elle,- et puis euh, c'est un endroit public mon cher Allen.

– Tu n'as pas fini ton jeu'' et Road d'un sourire narquois rigola sans plus ni moins.

– Oh chéri, je ne fais que commencer'' elle dit en se levant. Son pied droit se balançait de haut en bas comme un petit enfant.

– Ne m'appelle pas comme ça…

Elle éclata de rire.

– Toujours le même Allen, tu n'as pas changé'' elle commença à s'approcher. Ledit Allen lui lança à un regard de la mort.

– Approche encore d'un seul pas'' c'était l'unique phrase qu'il lança et Road s'arrêta, voyant toute la menace mais ne perdit pas son sourire espiègle d'un enfant de dix ans.

– Et toujours pas amusant non plus…

Allen roula des yeux en soupirant. À quoi bon s'énerver avec elle. Ce n'était qu'un jeu toujours.

– Te voir me donne envie de vomir'' avec dégoût.

– Tu n'exagères pas un peu mon petit Allen'' elle rigola de bon cœur.

– Qu'est-ce que tu fais **ici** , Road !

– Ça ne te regarde pas mais comme je t'aime beaucoup, mon amour'' elle fit une pause dramatique,- je suis venue revivre ici après être tombée folle amoureuse d'une petite brune,'' Allen grinça des dents,- ne soit pas jaloux mon cœur. Tu es et tu resteras toujours mon plus grand amour.

– Je plains la personne qui est avec toi'' elle lui lança un regard noir.

– J'ai changé tu sais.

– Je vais te croire. Je te connais trop bien ma chère'' dit ironiquement Allen, elle rigola.

– C'est vrai, on se connaît trop bien, toi et moi…

Ils se regardaient alors que des gens passaient par-là.

– Tu m'en veux encore, **Allen** '' d'un ton boudeur.

– Oh j'ai passé ce cap-là, il y a longtemps'' dit-il alors qu'il contenait sa colère et cette rancœur. Il avait envie de la tuer concrètement. Elle rigola encore.

– Je vais te croire mon chou.

– Tes noms sont ridicules, Road. N'as-tu pas marre ?

– J'aime être avec toi, j'aime jouer, Allen. Tu es déprimant, tu sais ça'' elle soupira avant de le pointer du doigt et de rigoler.

– Comment j'ai pu être amoureux de toi. À chaque fois que je te vois seigneur sait ce que j'ai envie de te faire.

– Des choses **cochonnes** '' dit-elle doucement comme dans une confidence.

– Tu aimerais bien aah, dit donc, toi aussi tu as brûlé tes ailes avec moi, pas vrai'' sa voix était douce. Road comprenait ce qu'il insinuait. Ils se regardaient maintenant comme des chiens chats. Allen menait Road deux à un,- avant que je m'en aille, j'ai une toute petite chose à te dire'' Allen la regarda, c'était comme si elle n'était plus rien pour lui alors qu'un certain brun prenait possession de ses pensées,- reste loin de moi et toi et moi, on va bien s'entendre.

Allen tourna pour s'en aller mais se retrouva coincé entre le corps de Road et de ses mains qui l'entrelaçaient.

– Je suis désolée'' dit-elle, sa voix enrouée,- je suis désolé que je t'ai fait souffrir. Je m'en veux tellement'' elle était désemparée. Allen mordilla sa lèvre inférieure.

– Lâche-moi Road, c'est terminé'' la voix d'Allen était douce, tranquille sans aucune colère.

– Non, je t'aime toujours, tu le sais et toi aussi tu m'aimes'' dit-elle désespérée,- tu ne peux pas vivre sans moi. Tu as essayé, mais tu n'as pas réussi, c'est pour ça que tu m'as suivi.

– Arrête toute suite ça…

– Non…'' ses mains s'agrippèrent à sa chemise désespérément, voulant le garder pour elle toute seule.

– Road'' dit tout simplement Allen alors que sa main droite se posa sur les mains de Road qui l'agrippaient de derrière. Il sentait sa poitrine contre son dos, ses larmes sur sa chemise.

– Je ne veux que toi, tu le sais…

– Tu m'as trompé et pas qu'un peu'' dit ironiquement Allen.

– Je sais et j'en suis désolée. Je t'aime tellement'' continua Road dans sa litanie,- si tu savais combien je t'aime.

Allen soupira de lassitude. Oui vraiment, il était dans la merde. Son cœur ressentait toujours quelque chose pour elle même si Road avait mainte et mainte fois dit qu'elle ne recommencerait pas.

– Ah tu finis, Road'' dit doucement Allen,- tu n'es pas une fille désespérée.

– Non'' elle dit doucement reprenant son souffle. Ses larmes s'étaient calmée.

– Alors, arrête maintenant'' elle lâcha ses mains qui retombèrent sur son corps. Il était enfin libre,- tu as bien joué, je te l'accorde.

– Je ne comprends pas, je ne joue pas'' son regard était sincère.

– Si j'étais l'ancien moi, ça aurait marché'' Allen sourit pour la première fois sincèrement,- je plains la personne qui sort avec toi.

Elle le regarda confusément ne comprenant ce qu'il voulait dire. Allen la regarda et regarda son sourire triste se transformer en rire.

– Je te l'accorde, Road'' elle imita sa voix avant d'éclater de rire,- j'avais oublié ce petit détail, je l'avais déjà utilisé sur toi.

Allen hocha tout simplement la tête. Le jeu ne pouvait que continuer. Elle ne pouvait pas faire autrement, elle était accro.

– Oh Allen'' elle soupira,- mais sincèrement, tu me manques. Nos jeux nous manquent.

Une dernière fois Allen la regarda, se demandant qu'est-ce qu'il a bien pu la trouver avant de dire :

– Au revoir, Road'' alors qu'elle essuyait ses fausses larmes tout en rigolant.

– À une prochaine fois, Allen'' elle s'écria alors qu'il s'avançait. Allen savait que tout n'était pas encore joué mais qu'il avait tenu bon.

Road était une jeune femme dangereuse dans tous les sens du terme et il devait être vigilant. Elle préparait quelque chose depuis qu'elle est retournée en ville. Ce n'était pas par hasard qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés, non loin de là. Tout était calculé mais fit comme si c'était une coïncidence. Il aurait dû la délaisser, il y a très longtemps alors que son père disait qu'elle était une mauvaise influence. Va comprendre les pensées des adolescents alors que ses hormones étaient aux taquets. Il tourna à droite pour aller prendre sa voiture. Il avait hâte de rentrer et de penser à autre chose par exemple son beau brun qui le tournait en bourrique depuis quelques mois mais Allen tenait bon et il avait peut-être une touche. Bientôt, il allait visiter la maison de Kanda depuis leur baiser. Il attendait ça avec impatience. Allen avait piégé le japonais pour qu'il puisse enfin visite la maison des Tiedoll.

C'était quelqu'un de connu dans le milieu artistique. Allen avait fait quelques recherches sur le père de Kanda et franchement, Tiedoll avait une belle main. Son fils était dans chacun de ses œuvres et c'était un plaisir pour les yeux d'Allen. Kanda était beau dans n'importe quelle peinture. Il y avait ces émotions que transmettait le brun qui faisaient chaud au cœur. Allen voulait le voir plus comme ça. Kanda lui manquait beaucoup. Celui-ci était parti pour quelques jours au Japon à cause de sa grand-mère malade. Allen espérait que tout allait bien se passer. En se garant devant la maison, il pensait aussi à son déménagement même s'il ne parlait pas beaucoup avec son père de ça, il cherchait. Son oncle était un vrai gamin mais tellement cynique devant la vie. Va comprendre son caractère. Il avait appris aussi que Kanda avait un demi-frère du nom de Marie Noise. Internet t'apprend tout ce que tu as envie de savoir'' pensa Allen en ouvrant la porte. Son ventre grogna, il était temps de manger.

À suivre…

* * *

 **Espace des commentaires anonymes:**

Emelynn21: Merci pour ton commentaire. Pour Nea je n'ai même pas posé la question de sa personnalité mais ce sont des fausses amies. J'ai voulu juste qu'il soit en harmonie avec le père d'Allen. Oui, ils sont adorables. Pour des réponses à tes questions, tu sais quoi faire.^^


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5 :**

« _Dans ce bûcher, avec toi tous mes rêves ont été brûlés en cendres. Chaque moment que j'ai passé avec toi est passé dans la fumée de ce feu. Ces cendres sont laissées de mes souhaits, demandez-moi maintenant si je suis capable de ton amour ou pas_ _…_ » tiré du film Kaabil.

Les histoires, tout un monde à part entière invitant à quitter ce monde-ci pour mieux y revenir, car la meilleure façon de comprendre le monde est souvent, pour un moment, de le regarder de loin, pour le découvrir autrement. C'était un univers qu'Allen aimait s'y plonger. Des histoires qui ont fait son enfance, des souvenirs disant qui il était. C'était une convocation à remémorer les moments les plus bêtes, les moments les plus agréables, les moments les plus tristes. Allen ne pouvait pas s'échapper comme la fois où il était parti en voyage avec son père en Italie, la seule chose qui lui avait marqué était la pizza qu'il avait mangée et pourtant il se souvient encore de la ruelle qui montait alors qu'ils parlaient d'aller à la plage avec la famille, qu'il faisait chaud et qu'il en avait marre et quand sa bouche avait touché et croqué cette pizza, il était aux anges. Rien qu'en y pensant, il avait l'eau à la bouche. C'était un mois d'août d'enfer.

Cela lui arrive de temps en temps quand il achète des petits gâteaux au chocolat et qu'il mange un, Allen a ce réflexe de demander s'il pouvait retrouver la même sensation que ces gâteaux lui procuraient quand il en mangeait étant petit, en rentrant de l'école ou ce bon vieux chocolat chaud qui le consolait tout le temps d'un bon vieux chagrin quand son père ne voulait pas l'acheter des jouets qu'il voyait dans des vitrines. Les crises qu'il faisait. Des gens ont même demandé à son père s'il ne l'avait pas kidnappé. Le malaise et la gêne était de mise. C'était des souvenirs qui ressurgissaient au hasard des gestes du quotidien. C'était pour dire que lui, Allen Walker, avait un passé donc un avenir, c'était tous ces mélanges-là qui l'avaient construit. C'était un dialogue à sens unique où il ne pouvait pas se voir, il était juste spectateur. Un corps vide, un sens vide juste des mots, des images venant et s'en allant donnant le ton sans savoir si c'était, le fruit de son imagination ou un vrai souvenir. Parfois, il doute car l'esprit peut construire un souvenir de toute pièce et le faire croire et cela lui était déjà arrivé.

À travers eux, il s'était forgé une partie de sa personnalité et de son rapport au monde comme la fois à l'âge de quatre ans alors que lui et Mana partaient à la montagne sur l'autoroute, la voiture était tombée en panne. Ils étaient arrivés très tard, son père lui avait raconté le stress qu'il avait eu, car il ne captait pas très bien pour appeler une dépanneuse alors que lui de son haut de ces quatre ans se souvenaient des papillons volant autour, des chants de cigales et tant d'autres choses. C'était magique pour lui. Des souvenirs disant ce que l'on est à l'âge adulte, sur ce qu'on désire ou ce qu'on aspire à devenir et pour ça on a tous tendance à aller chercher dans nos souvenirs ceux qui donnent une forme cohérente à la manière dont on se sent à un moment donné.

Il prit une grande respiration en finissant de se préparer. Ses mains étaient moites, son cœur battait à la chamade, sa bouche était sèche à cause de quoi. À cause d'un beau brun ténébreux qui le rendait dingue. Il avait un ''rendez-vous'' car Kanda ne le considérait pas comme ça puisque lui Allen avait imposé une visite dans la maison des Tiedoll. Ce barbecue, cet arbre restera toujours dans ses souvenirs. Leur premier baiser. C'était quelque chose de pur et Allen ne savait pas ce qu'ils étaient maintenant, mais il s'en fichait. Les choses devaient se prendre en douceur et ne rien précipiter pour ne pas se cracher durement.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

– C'est vraiment magnifique'' dit Allen en regardant un portrait,- ta maison est un chef-œuvre.

C'était une première et c'était tellement magnifique. Depuis ce matin, Allen n'avait que le mot '' **magnifique** '' en bouche. Tellement de portraits, tellement de peintures, tellement de Kanda, c'est incroyable. Il était subjugué par l'histoire que la maison racontait. Tout était en harmonie de la porte de l'entrée jusqu'à la porte de derrière. Une impression d'aller ailleurs, de vivre hors de son corps. Tout faisait en sorte d'être transporté. Le père de Kanda était talentueux, voulant transmettre toutes les émotions dans ses œuvres. Il rit intérieurement, il s'était imposé voulant connaître un peu Kanda, celui qui avait pris son cœur. Ce dimanche-là était un tournant dans sa vie, c'était peut-être son courage ou sa couardise, tout avait été mélangé ne sachant qui avait tort ou raison mais une chose était sûre, ils allaient se donner une chance. L'amour ne fait pas mal, c'est les gens qui le rendent douloureux. L'amour est beau, magnifique s'il a la possibilité de fleurir.

C'était ce que son père avait dit un jour. Ne rencontrant pas la bonne personne, doutant de l'amour qu'on porte à l'autre. C'était même une sorte de réconfort en quelque sorte. C'était délaissé un peu l'emprise de l'autre car dépendre d'un individu, c'est la pire des choses à faire. C'était pour ça que ses relations n'ont jamais pu bien se terminer. Réfléchir venait en dernier et quand la séparation était inévitable, la douleur le transcendait le mettant chaos mais avec le temps, il s'était pris en main essayant de changer, d'évoluer et de ne plus se laisser écraser. Comme chacun peut comprendre, c'était des jolies choses qu'on a tendance à rêver à vouloir transcender.

– Viens'' dit une voix très lointaine, une voix magnifique le faisant revenir à lui.

– Dire que tu ne voulais pas me faire visiter'' dit-il amusé alors qu'ils s'asseyaient sur un banc sur une vue magnifique,- j'ai l'impression de rêver.

– Tu crois'' murmura le brun un peu amusé.

C'était plus, quelque chose montait en lui à chaque pas qu'il faisait. C'était une sensation de cessation, de se brûler de l'intérieur. C'était la première fois qu'ils se trouvaient seuls dans une maison gigantesque racontant l'histoire du brun. Ce n'était pas un jeu, c'était d'un niveau qui le mettait chaos même avant de commencer. C'était difficile de ne pas le regarder, de sourire bêtement à chaque mot que le japonais disait. C'était comme de l'or même s'il s'en sortait un peu près. Ne voulant pas faire de film mais le faisant quand même, une vie à deux n'était pas si mal. Son cœur guérissait de tous les mots malvenus dans son être en regardant Kanda. C'était descendre d'un train en se rendant compte qu'il y avait le bout, une autre vie qui commençait. Ne voulant pas brûler les étapes, quelque chose qui ne voulait rien dire s'il ne pouvait pas conquérir ce qu'il avait devant lui. Eux deux étaient différents, dans leurs caractères, dans leurs habitudes, dans leurs vies, mais c'était ce qui les poussait l'un vers l'autre.

– Tu veux ?!'' demanda Kanda en levant une bouteille d'eau bien fraîche, il hocha la tête et le brun remplit un verre d'eau qu'il prit.

– Cela doit être génial d'avoir un peintre dans la maison'' dit Allen rêveur, voulant que quelqu'un le peigne juste une fois pour voir ce que cela pouvait donner.

– Tu crois'' murmura Kanda en buvant son eau,- c'est plutôt énervant et embarrassant comme tu peux le voir'' termina le brun alors le blandin rit un peu en se souvenant du tableau dans le salon.

– T'étais un enfant trop mignon'' dit-il d'une voix douce.

Kanda soupira :

– J'aurais aimé qu'il n'agrandisse pas la photo en plein milieu du salon. Je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi les parents ont tendance à prendre leur enfance en photo tout nu.

– C'est le cauchemar de tous les enfants qui grandissent'' il rit un peu,- je me souviens à l'âge de mes seize ans'' Kanda posa quelques biscuits sur la table en l'écoutant sans rien dire pour ne pas l'interrompre,- alors que j'étais en pleine crise d'adolescence mon père m'avait demandé de ranger le grenier, têtu comme j'étais, j'ai laissé traîner durant des mois et la patience de mon père avait été mis à bout et je l'ai vraiment regretté par la suite en me disant pourquoi je n'avais pas fait le ménage. Mana, mon père a laissé ça refroidir quelque temps et un jour j'avais invité quelques amis à la maison un dimanche pour regarder un film'' il fit une pause en buvant son eau et en remplissant son verre à nouveau,- j'aurais du le voir venir. Mon oncle Nea déteint complètement sur mon père et ce jour-là, Mana avait passé un film de famille des plus gênants dont quasi toutes les photos j'étais soi à la salle de bain, soi à la plage ou quand je faisais n'importe quoi. J'étais complètement nu, je n'ai jamais eu autant honte de ma vie.

Kanda essaya de retenir son rire. Allen faillit s'étouffer en avalant de travers :

– Je vais bien'' dit le blandin en toussant,- mon meilleur ami Lavi. C'était le pire durant des mois, cet abruti ne m'a pas lâché une seconde en me faisant des chantages pour tout et n'importe quoi. J'avais pas envie que cet abruti divulgue encore des photos plus compromettantes sur ma personne et ce jour-là, j'ai appris à faire le ménage quand mon père me le demandait et vite fait.

Allen voulait juste partager quelque chose avec son brun. _Il n'est pas encore tien_ , dit sa petite voix.

– Oh mon pauvre'' dit Kanda sarcastique mais le londonien entendait de la tendresse et de la compassion dans sa voix,- moi chaque photo, chaque peinture. Je suis exposé au monde entier. Au moins chez toi, c'est resté dans un cercle familial, mon père est complètement dingue et pas saint d'esprit selon mon frère.

Allen rigola de bon cœur :

– Je le trouve sympathique…

– Tu crois…'' il laissa sa voix traîner,- alors ça va changer si on continue'' dit-il, Allen fronça les sourcils ne comprenant pas ce que l'autre disait. Qu'est-ce qui allait changer ? Et la réponse était devenue tout de suite. Oui s'ils continuaient dans ce chemin, oui les choses allaient se corser.

– J'ai peur'' dit-il amusé. Kanda lui répondit dans le même ton :

– C'est un vrai papa poule que j'ai, qui me laisse rien faire en disant que je suis trop fragile, trop aveugle, trop bien pour ce monde'' il y eut une pause, ils se regardèrent dans un long silence se jugeant et Kanda continua,- si t'approches trop près de moi, tu vas te brûler'' finit Kanda, son regard rieur fit fondre le cœur d'Allen.

– Et toi, tu vas te noyer'' répondit-il en glissant sa main sur la table pour prendre celle du brun.

– Très joyeux tout ça'' il croqua dans son biscuit alors que sa main se liait à celle du blandin.

– J'aime bien au moins on sait où on va'' son sourire ne voulait pas le quitter, Kanda le fixa de longues secondes.

– Tu veux dire'' il leva un de ses sourcils de façon sensuelle, le brun allait le tuer s'il jouait comme ça avec lui,- on va droit au mur.

– On va l'enfoncer, j'en suis certain…

Le sourire suave de Kanda le fit se lever pour venir l'embrasser. Au bout des lèvres du brun, Allen dit :

– Tu me cherches'' sa voix était sensuelle.

Kanda mordilla sa lèvre inférieure avant de dire :

– Pourtant tu es devant moi'' la température montait et tous les deux le sentaient.

Deux visages s'effleurent, leurs bouches se rencontrent et s'unissent tendrement l'une à l'autre. Leurs yeux se ferment profitant du moment. Les lèvres du brun partent vers l'oreille droite d'Allen qui gémit de plaisir en sentant son japonais mordiller son lobe. Le parfum de Kanda l'ensorcelait, le rendant fébrile. Ses lèvres se posèrent sur le cou du brun qui se tortilla en mordant sa lèvre tout en agrippant son t-shirt. Le maudit sourit victorieux :

– Chatouilleux'' murmura Allen en caressant le cou du brun avec son nez. Le corps sous lui tremblait, il ne croyait pas que la chaise allait le retenir de ne pas tomber.

– Arrête ça'' dit Kanda en essayant d'enlever le visage du blandin de son cou mais celui-ci tenait bon.

– Pourquoi ?'' sa voix était rauque, sensuelle et très joueuse, sa langue parcourra la peau du brun du cou jusqu'à son oreille qui gémit,- on vient tout juste de commencer'' comme s'il annonçait le beau temps.

Les mains de Kanda glissèrent tout au long de son dos sous son t-shirt. Les mains du brun étaient brûlantes, incendiant son être. Leurs souffles se mélangèrent. Comment ils en étaient arrivés-là, se demandèrent les deux intéressés. Allen s'assit sur les genoux du japonais, leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent encore une fois. La chaleur les consommait sur place. Leurs peaux devenaient moites alors que leurs mains s'exploraient, découvrant le corps de l'autre. Allen mordilla la lèvre inférieure de Kanda, descendant sur son menton jusqu'à son cou. Une ferveur qui les allumait depuis des semaines. Une consommation qui allait les perdre dans un océan enivrant les appelant, les ensorcelant, ne les laissant jamais sortir. Ne voulant pas de choix, voulant juste brûler dans leur passion, dans leur regard, dans leur être. Être dépourvu de but, juste guider et être guidé, voulant connaître le corps de l'autre, son parfum et renaître de leurs consciences immaculées, ne voulant pas jouer le côté moralisateur de la pudeur. Ils étaient deux à jouer à ce jeu de menteur, voulant toujours plus.

La pierre était jetée dans un lac profond, les consommant dans leur envie de vouloir salir, de se réunir. La peur s'éloignait petit à petit alors que leurs langues jouaient, leurs mains devenant caressantes. Des raisons futiles reléguées dans leurs tréfonds de leurs pensées. Leurs regards racontaient une toute nouvelle histoire, effaçant leurs doutes.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

La chambre de Kanda avait une vue sur le jardin. La nuit tombait petit à petit, le noir englobait l'endroit. Allen mit son t-shirt. En venant chez le brun, il n'avait pas l'attention de coucher avec lui. Les étapes étaient tout calcinées maintenant. C'était comme dire que leur conversation d'il y a quelques semaines n'avait servi à rien si la passion l'avait complètement emporté sur leur peur. Kanda s'était assoupi depuis quelque temps. Leur jeu s'était enflammé, les laissant sans rien. Il se leva doucement pour ne pas réveiller son amant. C'était officiel, ils étaient ensemble pour de bon. C'était peut-être un peu précipité mais puisqu'ils avaient couché ensemble, c'était rien. Allen essayait de se convaincre, ne voulant pas laisser son angoisse prendre le pas. Il traversa le jardin pied nu en oubliant ses chaussures, mais ce n'étaient pas grave pour aller boire. Sa bouche était sèche. C'était trop beau pour être vrai, disait sa conscience.

Il essayait de se calmer, où était le Allen qui voulait ralentir et laisser le temps les guider. Ne voulant pas encore souffrir pour rien. Eh bien cet Allen là l'a envoyé compter ses erreurs. Il s'assit sur la chaise où tout avait commencé, c'était un jeu innocent avec des anecdotes de l'enfance. Son verre remplit d'eau, il but plusieurs fois. C'était fatiguant et ça creusait de penser et se leva pour chercher quelque chose à manger. Ce n'était pas chez lui alors il essayait de rien déranger. Il se retourna avec un paquet de céréale, ça allait le faire comme toujours et faillit le faire tomber. Son cœur ne fit qu'un bond en voyant le brun devant la porte, le noir sur le fond. Ce n'était pas de peur, c'était quelque chose de plus primaire. Sa conscience lui disait oui, il avait couché avec un canon. Le brun était habillé que de son pantalon le rendant plus sexy et ses cheveux lâchés. Sa température commença à monter :

– T'es pas parti'' murmura le brun en se calant contre le mur, regardant ce que son amant faisait. Il était arrivé à dire qu'Allen était son amant.

– Comment je pourrais ?!'' dit-il en regardant son compagnon avant d'ouvrir le frigo à nouveau. Il se sentait comme chez lui et Kanda ne disait rien. Du coin de l'œil, il regarda le japonais marcher vers lui et s'arrêta à côté de la table.

– Tu vas manger ça'' dit-il dubitatif en prenant les céréales dans ses mains.

– C'est ce que j'adore lorsque j'ai une fringale'' il ferma la porte du frigo, le lait dans la main et revint vers le brun. Ils se regardèrent quelques instants avant qu'il n'embrasse rapidement son amant avant de s'asseoir. Kanda resta quelques secondes debout avant de s'asseoir,- tu veux ?!

– Je ne mange pas de céréales en pleine nuit.

– Tu manques quelque chose alors'' dit-il en renversant les céréales dans son bol puis le lait,- c'est tellement savourant la nuit'' il prit une cuillère qu'il mangea avant de faire une autre et la donna à Kanda qui ne s'attendit pas mais accepta,- alors…

– C'est des céréales'' sa voix était taquine.

– Ça fait mal ici'' il pointa son cœur de ses doigts, une autre cuillère, Kanda ouvre sa bouche,- et pourtant tu les manges.

– Parce qu'on gaspille rien.

– Oh quelle belle excuse'' il était amusé.

– Tu manges **mes** céréales.

– Tu as du bon goût'' Allen sourit, Kanda lui piqua un biscuit, qu'il croqua sachant parfaitement son public. Ils passaient un bon moment. Ils étaient en train de bien gérer cette relation ne partant pas dans le compliqué ou dans la connerie. C'était laisser couler pour mieux appréhender,- je n'ai pas oublié.

– Quoi ?'' dit-il innocemment qu'Allen ne le crut pas.

– Mon portrait, tu me l'as promis.

– Tu m'as obligé.

– Non je t'ai persuadé, sémantique concentre sur ça'' Kanda hocha la tête en fronçant adorablement ses sourcils.

– C'est un long travail

– Je peux venir la semaine prochaine'' en mettant une énième cuillère dans la bouche.

– Tu ne vas pas en démordre.

– Haha, j'ai envie que tu me peignes.

– Au moins ces années-là ne vont pas être perdues'' Allen comprit ce que le brun annonçait.

– Ton père !'' son japonais comprit la question.

– Il arrivera vers onze heures.

– Alors on a beaucoup de temps avant que ton père commence à me détester pour de bon. Il m'a aimé pendant le barbecue'' Kanda étouffa son rire,- j'aime ton rire, c'est tellement doux'' la main de Kanda vint caresser la sienne.

– C'est intéressant…''murmura Kanda avant de se pencher et de l'embrasser.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Kanda était nu le guidant vers la douche, l'eau coulait déjà. Son cœur n'allait pas supporter ce que le brun lui faisait subir. Magnifique, merveilleux des mots tellement faible quand il regardait son amant. L'eau tombait sur son corps, c'était bienvenu. Kanda s'approcha de lui et l'entoura de ses bras et l'embrassa sur les lèvres. Une chaleur accueillante alors que leurs lèvres dansaient, leurs mains se caressaient avant que le brun ne le lâche et sourit sensuellement avant de lui tourner le dos. Ses mains vinrent caresser le dos de son japonais, il déposa plusieurs baisers sur son dos. Sa langue gouttait l'eau à chaque fois qu'il touchait la peau du brun. Ses mains glissèrent pour se rencontrer sur le ventre de Kanda qui posa sa tête sur son épaule. L'eau continuait à couler sur leurs corps, la main du blandin glissa sur la cuisse de son amant et le malaxa, Kanda gémit alors que son oreille était torturée et qu'une autre main agrippait ses cheveux le faisant basculer.

– T'es magnifique'' murmura Allen à bout de souffle.

Sa main quitta les cheveux du brun pour agripper son menton pour le tourner vers lui et l'embrasser. C'était un monde, leur monde. Une bulle intemporelle qui ne finira pas par éclater. Cette maison les coupait des autres. La vie n'était qu'un détail, un rempart à franchir. La salle de bain se remplissait de rire, un écho lointain qui émergeait et qui se construisait leur avenir. Ils savaient jouer et savaient se rendre. Tel le prix qu'ils croyaient prendre, même les plus durs ont le cœur tendre. L'eau continuait à couler, leur baiser devenait une caresse, leurs mains se touchaient, se découvrant encore.

– Ça te fait mal'' murmura le brun contre ses lèvres alors que sa main touchait son bras gauche.

– De temps en temps, je me suis habitué depuis l'enfance. Il le faut…

Des mots restèrent en suspense alors que leurs regards se rencontraient. Oui, il était bien avec son brun. L'anxiété avait disparu depuis longtemps. Les crises, au fil du temps, devenaient de moins en moins fortes. Allen était content d'avoir géré autant de drames dans sa vie. Le pire était toujours à venir, c'est ce qu'il disait. Il n'y avait rien, le blandin pouvait encore sombrer. C'était des vagues qui venaient et s'en allaient et la tempête broyait tout, détruisant chaque conviction, chaque réalité qu'il se confrontait ramenant plus de doute. En cet instant, il était bien, cette chaleur dégageant de son amant, un partage qu'il avait envie de recommencer encore et encore. Au début c'était presque rien, un point au loin, à peine visible dans la pénombre qui s'était fleuri petit à petit comme un soleil semant ses ombres.

Kanda lui passa une serviette qu'il prit. Allen n'avait pas envie de partir mais c'était presque l'heure et il n'avait pas envie que le père du brun le trucide. Son regard tomba sur son amant à travers le miroir. Non, cette journée n'était pas un rêve. Tout s'était trop bien passé mais ne voulant pas paniquer ou faire ou dire quelque chose qu'il pourra regretter ensuite. Il s'avança et prit une autre serviette qu'il posa sur la tête de son japonais qu'il commença à sécher.

– Vraiment'' demanda Kanda, amusé.

– Vraiment'' sa voix était douce, remplie de tendresse,- il faut commencer toujours par la tête sinon tu seras toujours mouillé.

– C'est ce que j'allais faire…

– Aha !

– Tch'' Allen étouffa son rire et essaya de ne pas sourire bêtement, pas envie de se donner en spectacle,- ne prends pas trop tes aises.

À chaque mot que le brun essayait de dire, il était coupé par les nombreux baisers d'Allen qui l'étouffait.

– Arrête ça'' essaya de repousser le brun.

– J'ai passé une journée magnifique'' dit Allen en le regardant droit dans les yeux sérieusement.

Un silence, une main vint caresser sa joue droite, front contre front le brun murmura :

– Moi aussi'' dans un souffle avant de l'embrasser.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Ce soir comme tous les soirs, Allen marchait un peu. C'était quelque chose qu'il aimait faire depuis l'adolescence. C'était resté en lui. C'était relaxant, un moment rien qu'à lui. Sa tête allait exploser de ce bonheur qui le prenait. La culpabilité était là quand la joie s'accompagnait du sentiment qu'il était impossible d'être heureux alors que d'autres étaient malheureux. Une chose véridique, ce qui s'était passé dans ces anciennes relations. Une peur qui ne le quittait pas. Allen avait l'impression d'être un parano. Ne voulant pas être conditionné par des événements de sa vie, il faisait des efforts en disant que Kanda pensait la même chose. La discussion était le meilleur remède pour les doutes et il devait en discuter de ça avec Kanda. Ils étaient ensemble depuis trois semaines. C'était bizarre de dire qu'il avait l'impression d'être avec le brun depuis toujours. Le confort, un incroyable sentiment qu'il aimait ressentir. Ils n'avaient pas annoncé qu'ils étaient ensemble, c'était là pour ceux qu'ils voulaient comprendre. Il n'y avait eu aucun annoncement même si son ami Lavi lui avait pris la tête pour ça. C'était une évidence rien de plus.

C'était assez dure d'expliquer mais Kanda le complétait d'une façon qu'il n'avait jamais connue. Allen n'avait pas besoin de demander où il était, qu'est-ce qu'il faisait. C'était d'un naturel, pas comme ces anciennes relations. Une page venait de se tourner pour de bon.

– Bonsoir, Allen'' dit une voix qu'il connaissait trop bien pour son propre bien.

– Road'' dit-il impassible.

– Je suis contente de te revoir.

– Moi de même'' dit-il ne voulant pas rester avec elle. Sérieux, sa promenade n'allait pas devenir un calvaire.

– Tu savais que ma petite amie est la meilleure amie de ton petit ami'' sa voix était espiègle et douce,- que le monde est petit.

Allen soupira, ils n'allaient pas recommencer leur querelle futile. Leur relation était du passé, il était temps qu'il avance de ce côté-là. Ne laissant plus son ex-petite amie commander sa vie. Son cœur devait guérir pour de bon, car il n'allait pas porter ça sur son dos continuellement jusqu'à la fin de sa vie alors qu'il y a un beau brun sexy qui l'aimait. Road commença à marcher à côté de lui et pour la première fois, le londonien n'avait pas envie d'étrangler celle qui était une fois la femme de sa vie.

– Comme quoi le monde est petit'' dit-il en descendant un petit escalier, Road fit de même. Elle rigola :

– Tu vois c'est drôle.

Allen sourit cette fois-ci. Oui c'était fini cette haine qu'il ressentait. Pour dire la vérité, elle s'était évaporée il y a longtemps mais bête comme il était, ne voulant pas retomber dans ses travers, il l'avait retenu un peu pour ne pas être seul.

– Tu veux quoi ?

– J'étais en train de marcher et je t'ai vu alors j'ai décidé de te dire bonsoir'' elle sourit malicieusement.

Cette femme avait un vrai problème qu'elle devrait régler toute seule. Et Allen espérait de tout son cœur qu'elle aussi avait retrouvé quelqu'un en qui elle pourrait avoir confiance mais ça le blandin ne le dirait jamais à la brune.

– Alors pourquoi tu continues ?!

– Je m'excuse de toutes les misères que j'ai pu te faire et je suis franche.

Allen la regarda quelques instants. Il s'en fichait si c'était vrai ou faux, mais il était temps d'enterrer la hache de guerre.

– J'ai passé'' il soupira,- il n'y a rien à dire sur nous. La relation qu'on avait était terminée même avant qu'on commence et je l'accepte, j'ai envie d'avancer comme toi alors oui Road, ce que tu as fait est impardonnable mais c'est bon, on est quitte.

– Tu me pardonnes…'' dit-elle pleine d'espoir.

– Non, mais je vais essayer d'être courtois'' il dit en tournant dans une ruelle.

– C'est de bonne guerre. Tu sais l'idée vient de ma petite amie'' elle rigola,- je lui ai parlé de nous deux et pour pouvoir avancer il fallait que je fasse ça. Je n'avais pas envie de la perdre alors qu'on est plus ensemble depuis longtemps.

Allen ne disait rien, il écoutait tout simplement. Oui les choses s'arrangeaient petit à petit et il devait s'y tenir.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

– Lavi c'est quoi tout ça ?'' dit-il en rentrant dans sa boutique. Il n'avait pas crié mais le roux avait compris.

– Un client a annulé à la dernière minute et je fais des promotions que ça parte'' dit-il tout sourire derrière le comptoir. Il n'y avait pas encore beaucoup de monde à cette heure-ci.

– Salut, Daisy'' dit Allen en la voyant prendre des cartons pour aller mettre au fond.

– Bonjour, patron'' dit-elle tout sourire.

– Allen, tu planes'' dit Lavi en rigolant bêtement.

– De quoi tu parles !

– L'amour te réussit patron'' dit Daisy à Allen.

– Laissez-moi tranquille bande de vautours, vous avez pas des choses à faire ?'' Lavi le regarda en haussant les sourcils avec un sourire espiègle. Barry était parti faire du stockage.

– Alors toi et Sachiko'' le londonien voulait changer de sujet qu'ils le laissent tranquille avec Kanda.

– On va bien. Elle t'envoie plein de bisous'' dit-il en exagérant ses gestuels.

– T'es fatigant dès le matin, sérieux Lavi. Tu manges quoi pour être aussi chiant'' termina-t-il en prenant un dossier pour regarder ce qui se passait dans sa boutique.

– Moi chiant ? Qui parle, tu t'es vu récemment dans un miroir ?'' dit-il en écrivant quelque chose dans un carton.

– C'est une vraie porcherie ici, Lavi. Toutes ces commandes pour rien. Les clients n'auront pas de place pour se déplacer.

– Ce n'est pas de ma faute monsieur qui plane d'amour.

– T'es vraiment chiant'' dit-il en serrant des dents pour ne pas dire ces quatre vérités quand son ami avait connu Sachiko. Le monde à l'envers apparemment.

– Ah oui avant que je n'oublie ma petite amie t'invite toi et ton cher Kanda à venir dîner chez nous.

– Tu penses me convaincre comme ça.

– Elle a envie de connaître qui a fait le bonheur de ton cœur.

– Oh bon sang trop de guimauve arrête'' Allen roula des yeux.

– Alors…

– Il faut que je discute avec Kanda, il n'aime pas trop les gens, surtout les gens de ton espèce, baka.

Lavi sourit fièrement avant de dire :

– Tu peux lui demander maintenant'' dit-il avant d'aller aider Daisy, le laissant seul en pleine confusion avant de sentir un parfum qu'il reconnaîtrait entre mille.

– Bonjour'' dit Kanda en évitant quelques fleurs.

– Salut'' dit-il tout béat, voir son amant dès le matin le mettait dans tous ses états. Allen l'embrassa,- que me vaut ce plaisir ?

– T'inviter à manger avec moi'' dit Kanda.

– Quand ?!'' il était excité.

– Durant ta pause.

– Tu sais me parler'' il embrassa son brun à nouveau.

– Tu crois'' dit Kanda, amusé,- tu ne penses qu'à la nourriture.

– C'est pas vrai… enfin'' il fut coupé par les lèvres de son amant.

– Je dois m'en aller, Lenalee m'attend.

– Passe-lui le bonjour de ma part.

Un dernier baiser avant que le brun ne parte.

– Il a fait ça juste pour ça'' dit Lavi, le faisant sursauter.

– Tu veux ma mort, baka.

– Non, parce que : qui va me payer ?'' Allen le frappa en pleine tête,- ça fait mal, je vais porter plainte, car mon patron est une brute.

– Et mon employé ne fait jamais rien de ce que je lui demande.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

– Allen, mon fils calme-toi'' dit son père trop amusé de son malheur.

– Ce n'est pas drôle, papa. Sérieux, je meurs.

– Tout va bien se passer.

– Ce dîner va être une catastrophe tu veux dire.

– On a même pas commencé que tu présages le pire.

– Haha, tu veux rire. Son père veut ma mort.

– Mais non'' dit Mana de plus en plus amusé.

– Mana tu ne m'aides pas, vraiment tu es censé être mon père, l'adulte de la maison'' dit-il enfantin.

– Alors, tu as trouvé un appartement ?'' dit-il pour changer de sujet, son fils était un clown. Il aurait dû faire carrière dans un cirque.

– Oui, ce n'est pas trop loin de mon travail et mon oncle m'a beaucoup aidé. C'est à cause de lui que j'ai pris trop de temps, à cause de sa piscine à la con'' se plaignit-il.

– Langage jeune homme.

– Papa.

– C'est toi qui as voulu de son aide.

– Sérieux'' dit-il offusqué.

Mana éclata de rire, au moins il avait changé les pensées de son fils.

– Il va arriver en retard'' dit son père.

– Sérieux, c'est lui le rigolo de la famille. C'était son devoir de détendre l'atmosphère.

– Fils…

– Je sais, je compte trop sur lui.

– Allez, viens, tu vas m'aider à finir de préparer à manger.

– Si je meurs aujourd'hui, ça sera de ta faute'' dit-il doucement dans un murmure, Mana étouffa son rire.

– Tu fais tout pour un rien.

– Va dire ça au papa poule qui me sert de beau-père.

– Ne dis jamais ça devant lui'' au bord des larmes.

– Oups'' dit Allen en se rendant compte de ce qu'il venait de dire,- heureusement qu'ils ne sont pas encore ici.

Arrivé dans la cuisine, Allen lança :

– Tu aimes trop mon malheur, sérieux tu es mon père.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

– Deux glaces s'il vous plaît'' dit Allen au vendeur. Kanda était à côté de lui.

– Tout s'est bien passé'' dit Kanda en prenant sa glace que son amant lui tendait.

– Toi et Mana vous faites la paire. Depuis quand un regard meurtrier est synonyme que tout s'est bien passé.

– Et pourtant je t'avais mis en garde mais c'est toi qui as voulu organiser ce dîner.

– Dit tout de suite que c'est de ma faute'' en léchant sa glace au caramel.

– Mon père est un idiot, tu l'es aussi Moyashi'' Kanda le regarda, le défiant.

– C'est toi, baKanda. J'organiserais plus de repas de famille. J'avais l'impression à cette soirée de brûler de l'intérieur à chaque question qu'il me posait.

– Tu l'as cherché.

– Et tu ne m'as même pas aidé, au moins ton frère Marie était plus enclin à me respecter. C'est un grand frère génial, pas comme un autre'' dit-il en levant un sourcil.

– Parce que durant les dîners chez moi, il m'a écouté.

– On dirait qu'il est sourd.

– Tu n'aides vraiment pas ton cas.

– Tu me balanceras pas, tu n'es pas comme ça et puis, je vais te manquer. J'aurais jamais dû te proposer de déménager avec moi devant lui. Si un regard pouvait tuer.

– Tu serais déjà mort'' le coupa Kanda s'amusant de lui.

Ils étaient bien ensemble. La conception de l'amour qu'il portait avait évolué. L'attachement était la base de toute chose. Un sentiment qui permettait de construire une histoire avec l'autre. Allen avait ouvert les yeux par tant de possibilités qui l'attendaient à l'avenir. La distinction devenait flou entre son amour et son attachement envers son brun. C'était une évidence qui demandait beaucoup d'effort : du temps, de la connaissance et des moments forts qui construisaient ce qu'ils étaient. Une emprise qui grandissait de jour en jour laissant de côté la peur de décevoir l'autre qui découlait souvent dans la déception et de profiter du moment présent.

Ce sentiment reposait sur le respect transformant les difficultés en tremplin de bien-être. Une empathie qui était pure et innocente qui ne mendiait pas, qui n'attendait rien juste un accueil de l'autre de toute leur différence qui était d'une simplicité naturelle. Un amour permettant de voir et de comprendre sans écraser l'autre. C'était ce qu'ils étaient, un couple à l'écoute, qui se basait sur l'avenir mutuel l'un de l'autre. Un bonheur qui n'était jamais acquis et ça, ils l'ont bien compris alors qu'ils marchaient en direction de leur nouvelle maison. Il n'y avait plus aucun excuse à ce qu'ils ressentaient. Ils ne savaient pas pourquoi ils faisaient encore et encore la même chose. C'était en eux voulant aller plus loin sans laisser l'autre derrière, c'était tout ce qui comptait.

 _Une pierre lancée d'un jeu moralisateur_

 _Deux joueurs dans ce jeu de menteur_

 _Dans cette candeur je vois tes erreurs_

À suivre…


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6 :**

« _Telle est la peine qu'il croyait prendre_

 _Ce monde vaste qui n'attend personne_

 _Une goutte, une saveur partant loin_

 _Une caresse, un vide sans pouvoir le remplir_

 _Telle est la compréhension qu'il croyait comprendre…_ »

Le temps passe, les souvenirs s'estompent, la vie continue et à chaque fois, quelque chose s'efface. Personne ne pourrait le rattraper. Ce n'était pas que la vie était courte, c'était le temps qui passait vite. Des simples mots naviguant dans sa vie, l'accompagnant, le faisant se remémorer ces moments qui ne représentaient que quelques minutes sur toute une vie, mais ces minutes étaient si belles qu'elles resteront gravées. Un simple « _je t'aime_ » le guidait, le faisant aimer son partenaire encore plus. Ces deux mots étaient prononcés rarement mais lorsque c'était utilisé, c'était tout un univers qui se créait, lui donnant du poids. Dix longues années qu'ils vivaient ensemble dans une parfaite imparfaite symphonie créant un pont solide où les ravages pouvaient passer sans craindre leur courroux. Ce n'était pas facile dans leur quotidien, deux caractères qui essayaient d'avoir toujours raison qu'importe le sujet. C'était d'un ridicule à toute épreuve mais parfois c'était amusant, donnant des scènes drôles surtout dans les dîners de familles. Les choses s'étaient changées en bien, rendant la vie un peu plus supportable et lui n'avait pas beaucoup changé.

Lui, Allen Walker, âgé de 32 ans toujours fleuriste. Une passion qui ne s'éteindra jamais, restant toujours dans son cœur. Un chez lui où les souvenirs avec son grand-père remplissaient l'endroit. Un lieu qui dessinait les rencontres qu'il faisait. Un florilège de mots, de rêves. C'était ce même magasin qui lui avait permis de rencontrer son compagnon, Yuu Kanda. Un cadeau qu'il n'oubliera jamais, la senteur des fleurs, le faisait toujours remémorer sa rencontre avec son brun. « _La fleur de Lotus_ » un endroit où il s'est toujours senti chez lui, lui permettant d'évoluer et de donner le change. Physiquement il n'avait pas trop changé juste ces cheveux. Il passait par une phase peint tes cheveux en toutes les couleurs d'arc-en-ciel. C'était des mèches bleues qui étaient restées le plus longtemps, mais il s'était calmé avec le temps. Va savoir pourquoi, peut-être le changement, peut-être à cause de Kanda. Mais il avait gardé une mèche bleue du côté droit de sa tête, cela donnait un style. Un baiser sur ses lèvres le fit sortir de ses songes :

– Bonjour'' murmura Kanda en s'asseyant en face de lui.

– Salut'' en buvant son thé.

– Tu ne devrais pas être dans la boutique'' dit le brun en préparant son petit déjeuner. Il s'était levé tôt comme tous les jours pour préparer le repas. Il aimait faire ça avant de partir travailler.

– J'y vais pas aujourd'hui ni demain ou après-demain, tu as oublié qu'on a rendez-vous avec la famille'' Kanda grogna, Allen sourit. Lui aussi n'avait pas envie d'y aller mais c'était obligatoire sous peine de souffrir plus tard surtout lui du côté de Kanda.

– Tsk, mon père va me prendre encore la tête'' dit-il en mordant dans son pain.

– Tant qu'il est avec toi, ça me va'' dit-il content,- j'en ai marre qu'il s'en prenne à moi à chaque fois. Tu sais, ton père se répète souvent disant que je lui ai volé son fils.

Kanda le regarda tranquillement tout en buvant son thé aussi :

– Quelque part c'est vrai'' dit-il espièglement.

– Je vais le dire à ton père'' dit Allen sérieusement.

– Je te tue'' dit-il menaçant.

– Alors arrête de m'embêter et je ne le dirai pas à ton père quoi que, je peux gagner quelques points avec lui'' dit-il en le pensant vraiment.

– Ne rêve pas'' soupira le brun, Allen lui donna son plus beau sourire.

– Où on va cette année ?!

– En forêt

– Sérieux pour faire quoi ?'' leur famille était vraiment casse tête de temps en temps.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

– Tu as tout'' cria Allen en bas des escaliers pour que son amant puisse l'entendre.

– Non, je cherche ta foutue casquette parce que sinon tu vas te plaindre pendant toute la promenade'' dit Kanda se pointant dans les escaliers,- tu l'as mise où, Moyashi ?

– Je te l'ai déjà dit baKanda dans la salle de bain, dans un tiroir'' Kanda essayait de prendre sur lui avant de l'étriper.

– Viens la chercher par toi-même crétin de Moyashi qui ne sert à rien'' dit-il fort tout en descendant pour que son amant l'entende. Le brun était en plein ébullition. Il surchauffait, c'était compréhensible, il cherchait cette foutue casquette depuis une dizaine de minutes.

– C'est toi qui ne sers à rien, baKanda'' dit-il en laissant son amant descendre pour taper un sprint pour ne pas recevoir quelque chose sur lui en voyant que son compagnon n'en pouvait plus. Sa patience était mise à bout.

Kanda soupira pour aller s'asseoir sur la chaise à côté de l'escalier. Parfois il se demandait qu'est-ce qu'il faisait avec cet abruti. C'était une personne qui du matin au soir lui tapait sur les nerfs. Il refusait de croire que les gens choisissaient leur partenaire en cherchant inconsciemment la ressemblance de leurs parents.

– C'est bon je l'ai'' dit-il joyeusement en descendant les escaliers en faisant l'idiot qu'il manqua les deux derniers marches en tombant par terre. Kanda soupira :

– Tu n'apprends jamais rien'' dit-il en l'aidant à se lever,- tu as quel âge ?

– Et toi ?!'' répliqua-t-il, il embrassa son amant fougueusement pour l'empêcher de parler,- tiens, j'ai trouvé ça'' dit-il en prenant le poignet droit de son compagnon pour faire glisser le bracelet en perle. Un cadeau qu'il avait offert à son brun à leur premier anniversaire. Kanda passa ses bras autour de la nuque de son amant pour venir l'embrasser pour le remercier.

Allen savait se faire pardonner. Il connaissait trop bien son japonais. Une musique qu'il ne cesserait jamais d'impressionner. Dix ans ensemble, c'était une étape avec toutes les difficultés qu'ils ont eu, Allen se sentait chanceux. Le temps ravageait tout sur son passage entre la mort de son grand-père, l'accident de son père, la déprime de sa grand-mère. C'était une épée de Damoclès qui avait frappé fort, les laissant démunis. C'était horrible d'avoir perdu son grand-père, la douleur s'était estompée petit à petit alors qu'il voulait le garder pour ne pas paraître égoïste. C'était horrible alors qu'il pensait qu'il allait le sentir toute sa vie. C'était un vide qui ne sera jamais rempli mais qui s'était calmé avec les années. Et l'accident de Mana, la peur qu'il a eu au bout milieu de la nuit, la peur d'avoir perdu son père. Allen avait encore son père, sa grand-mère et son oncle et il était content mais la peur restait toujours-là.

Kanda l'avait aidé à traverser ces moments sombres. Par sa présence, Allen avait tout de lui. Son compagnon avait horreur de parler pour rien dire. Un tel soutien ne courait pas les rues. Il aimait tellement son amant, c'était un être à part entière qui ne se lassait pas guider voulant faire l'avenir de son avenir son propre destin. Kanda suivait les préceptes bouddhistes alors que lui était athée. Ils s'entendaient superbement bien. Il n'y a jamais eu de conflit entre eux toujours respectant ce que l'autre croyait. C'était tout ce qu'ils avaient besoin, du respect mutuel. C'était quelque chose de facile à dire mais difficile à appliquer par d'autres personnes.

– Tu as fermé le gaz ?'' demanda Kanda.

– Oui, ainsi que tous les fenêtres et ranger les plantes, darling'' en caressant la main de son amant qui roula des yeux,- on peut partir tranquille.

– On va prendre Lavi'' dit Kanda en prenant le sac qui était par terre pour le mettre sur son dos.

– Oui, j'ai promis de le ramener avec nous.

– Si je le tue, ça sera de ta faute…

– Comment ça'' dit-il en fermant à clé la porte de l'entrée, il jeta un dernier regard pour voir si rien n'avait été oublié.

Allen déverrouilla la voiture, Kanda mit les sacs dans le coffret avant de le fermer. Allen appela son ami roux qu'ils allaient le prendre.

– C'est où le rendez-vous ?'' demanda Allen.

– Chez ton père baka no Moyashi. On va tous prendre un autobus pour y aller'' termina Kanda en montant dans le véhicule.

– C'est mieux, la dernière fois tout le monde était en voiture individuelle et tout le monde était arrivé en retard.

– Tu crois'' le chercha le brun.

– Tu es de trop bonne humeur aujourd'hui, mon ange'' dit Allen en démarrant la voiture.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

– Tiens la monnaie, Allen'' dit Lavi en montant dans la voiture. Ils avaient dû faire un passage pour aller chercher des barres de chocolat pour eux deux, Kanda n'aimait pas trop ça.

– Merci, Lavi'' en démarrant la voiture.

– Alors, Yuu, tu viens à la fête la semaine prochaine ?'' dit-il en esquivant une barre de chocolat.

– Hey, baKanda, on ne gaspille pas la nourriture'' dit Allen les yeux remplis de larmes.

– C'est fermé abruti de Moyashi'' en envoyant un regard de la mort au roux qui souriait stupidement au goût du brun.

– Ce n'est pas une raison'' dit le blandin d'une voix enfantine.

– Quand est-ce qu'on arrive ?'' murmura le brun pour lui-même ne supportant plus d'être coincé avec eux.

– Yuu'' se plaignit Lavi. Dans le temps, pensa Allen que le roux qui lui servait de meilleur ami n'avait pas assez encore de courage pour chercher son compagnon. Oh le temps, il en était sûr que son brun le regrettait cette époque-là.

– Tais-toi baka usagi'' Kanda se retourna pour essayer d'étrangler Lavi qui reculait en lui tirant la langue. Allen essayait de ne pas commettre un accident de la route.

Trente minutes plus tard, ils étaient arrivés chez son père. Il y avait un énorme autobus qui allaient les conduire dans une forêt pour passer le week-end. Il voyait sa grand-mère qui parlait avec le père de Kanda. Il voyait aussi l'amie de Kanda Lenalee avec sa petite amie, son ex Road. Mana était sûrement à l'intérieur à faire je ne sais quoi. Son père était vraiment quelqu'un de bizarre et son oncle Nea qui arrivera en retard comme d'habitude. Sérieux, son oncle était quelqu'un de vraiment perdu des fois. Kanda ne laissa pas la voiture s'arrêter bien qu'il sortit pour ne pas commettre un meurtre. Allen voyait dans le regard de son amant qu'il aurait préféré ouvrir la portière arrière pour aller étrangler divinement le roux qui était suicidaire.

Son japonais était courtois avec son ex et il n'attendait pas à autant, mais son amant savait toujours le surprendre et puis c'était l'amante de sa meilleure amie. Allen rigola en voyant Tiedoll courir pour aller rejoindre son compagnon qui l'esquivait en faisant semblant de ne pas l'entendre. Allen se retourna, Lavi toujours assis à l'arrière de la voiture.

– Qu'est-ce que t'as ? Tu as assez embêté mon ange, tu devrais te sentir bien'' dit le blandin, Lavi sourit pour le mot affectif que son ami avait utilisait.

– Mon ange, Allen qu'est-ce que t'es mielleux quand il s'agit de Yuu.

– Haha que veux tu que je te dise, j'adore lui donnait des surnoms qu'il ne supporte pas'' il était fier de lui.

– Allen heureusement que je te connais aussi bien, les gens sauront choquer de voir à quel point tu es masochiste et diabolique.

– Ha, ha'' dit-il sarcastique avant de continuer,- alors comment tu vas ?

– Je vais bien… je t'assure, tu n'as pas besoin de me regarder comme ça.

– Je m'inquiète pour toi, tu sais depuis que tu as rompu avec ta petite amie.

– Je sais, mais je vais bien, ça fait deux ans.

– Oui mais deux ans que tu ne veux pas avancer. Elle a passé à autre chose, tu dois le faire.

– C'est de ma faute'' dit-il contrarié contre lui-même.

– Lavi…'' soupira Allen.

– C'est vrai, j'aurais jamais du insisté pour fonder une famille avec elle.

– Elle n'était pas prête.

– Elle me l'a dit au tout début de notre relation qu'elle ne voulait pas d'enfant et je l'ai compris mais au fond de moi, j'espérais qu'elle change d'avis. J'étais horrible en fait.

– Au moins elle t'avait dit depuis le début, tu savais à quoi t'en tenir.

– Je suis un abruti…

– Je te l'accorde, mais tu trouveras quelqu'un d'autre qui voudra fonder une famille avec toi'' dit-il songeur.

– Au moins toi et Yuu, vous avez résolu ce problème.

– Haha'' rigola Allen,- c'est bizarre de dire que je n'attends rien de lui si oui ou non, on a pas d'enfant qu'importe, je veux juste être avec lui. Il me suffit, je ne veux pas le laisser s'en aller.

– J'aurais aimé avoir cette vision des choses'' dit-il effondré qu'il ne capta pas la dernière phrase de son ami.

– Tout le monde n'est pas pareil. C'est comme ça, il faut juste chercher la bonne personne'' dit le blandin en sortant de la voiture suivi de son ami qu'il prit dans ses bras. Lavi avait besoin de réconfort.

– Bonjour, tonton Allen'' cria une magnifique petite fille Mirienda prénommé Mirie qui courrait vers lui qu'il le prit dans ses bras pour la faire tournoyer. C'était la fille de Marie et de Miranda. Ce couple pendant des années avaient eu du mal à concevoir et ils avaient décidé de prendre une mère porteuse. Ce n'était pas facile mais leur désir de fonder une famille les avaient aidés à se décider.

– Oh salut ma puce, comment tu vas ?'' il était gaga devant cette petite fille toute souriante, le mettant de bonne humeur.

– Je vais bien'' cria-t-elle toute excitée,- on va aller camper dans la forêt, je suis tellement contente'' elle bascula sa tête à droite et à gauche et elle bouda et son cœur fondit comprenant qui elle cherchait.

– Ton tonton Yuu est rentré dans la maison'' dit Allen sachant toujours où son amant était. Il gardait toujours un œil sur lui.

– Merci'' dit-elle en déposant un bisou sur son front avant de descendre et de courir comme une dingue en criant pardon à chaque fois qu'elle ''rencontrait'' des gens.

– Bonjour Allen'' dit Miranda à côté de lui. Il ne l'avait pas remarqué. Elle était tellement discrète mais une maman géniale et tellement gentille.

– Bonjour Miranda, Marie'' en voyant le conjoint de la brune venir vers eux.

– Salut Allen, comment tu vas ? Ma fille ne t'a pas trop étouffer'' Allen rigola.

– Non pas du tout.

– Elle est où ?'' demanda Marie.

– Elle est allée à la rencontre de ton frère'' dit-il, Miranda confirma de la tête. Marie embrassa le front de son épouse.

– Elle avait hâte que de vous voir, elle ne parlait que de tonton Allen et tonton Kanda'' dit Miranda en riant doucement.

– J'ai vu'' dit le blandin en voyant Lenalee et Road venir vers eux.

– C'est une vraie merveille'' murmura Lavi en les saluant,- tout le monde est arrivé ?

– Non'' répondit Lenalee en les saluant tous, sa petite amie fit de même – ton oncle Nea n'est pas encore arrivé.

– C'est un cas perdu'' dit Allen et tout le monde acquit.

– Le retard sera de sa faute, on le fera payer'' dit sa grand-mère en les rejoignant. Allen le prit dans ses bras.

– Ça va grand-mère.

– Je vais bien mon chéri, tu as maigri'' dit-elle en le regardant.

– Oh non, je mange pour quatre au grand désespoir de mon compagnon'' elle sourit.

– On part à quelle heure ?'' demanda Road.

– Hélas tout va dépendre de mon abruti de fils'' dit sa grand-mère,- il tient son retard de son père.

Tout le monde sourit. C'était plus facile de parler de son grand-père maintenant.

– Quelqu'un m'aide avec les sacs pour les mettre dans l'autobus'' plusieurs personnes se proposèrent, ils allèrent décharger la voiture.

– Je rentre pour aider ton père'' dit sa grand-mère.

– Moi aussi'' dit Road en embrassant sa petite amie avant qu'elles ne partent toutes les deux à l'intérieur.

– Alors'' demanda Lenalee discrètement.

– Quoi !'' fit Allen.

– Franchement quand tu vas le faire'' murmura Lenalee toute excitée.

– Ce n'est pas une bonne idée.

– De proposer à mon meilleur ami en mariage'' sa voix avait monté dans les aiguës.

– On est pas comme toi et Road ou comme Miranda et Marie où même mes grands-parents.

– Allen tu exagères un peu'' elle dit en montant dans l'autobus avec le blandin.

– Je comprends Kanda et je ne vois pas l'intérêt'' dit Allen sûr de lui.

– Et s'il t'attend.

– Et s'il ne m'attend pas'' dans le même ton. Il ne comprendrait jamais les gens qui veulent les voir avoir des enfants, se marier. C'était un concept très peu pour eux.

– D'accord j'ai compris, j'aime trop t'embêter.

– Avec Kanda tu ne peux pas.

– Haha, tu veux me voir morte mon cher Allen.

– Mais non ma chère Lenalee'' ils rirent tous les deux,- pourquoi vous avez pas ramené Dolona ?

– Notre fille reste avec son tonton.

– Tyki ?!

– Oui…

– Ah !

– Ah quoi ?!'' dit-elle intrigué.

– Je comprends un peu mieux le comportement de Lavi.

Elle sourit en descendant de l'autobus, il laissa la place à Miranda qui passait et ils continuèrent :

– Ces deux-là ils sont vraiment idiots. Quand est-ce qu'ils vont comprendre qu'ils sont amoureux l'un de l'autre.

– Quand les poules auront des dents'' dit Allen tout fier de lui, Lenalee sourit.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Tout le monde était prêt à partir, son oncle pour une fois était arrivé à l'heure. C'était une grande première. Allen se trouvait assit avec son père, car son beau père voulait s'asseoir avec son fils au grand désespoir de son amant qui lui envoyait le regard de la mort, lui promettant plein de souffrance pour la suite. Nea était assise avec sa grand-mère. Lavi était assit avec Marie, ils parlaient depuis que l'autobus avait démarré. Miranda était assise avec sa fille qui dessinait pour passer le temps. Lenalee et Road était aussi en train de parler et de chercher Lavi qui avait le béguin pour son frère Tyki.

– Alors jeune homme qui tu regardes comme ça'' Allen ne répondit pas à la question mais posa une autre.

– Tu m'as menti, Mana'' son père le regarda troublé.

– De quoi, mon fils ?!

– Tiedoll ne m'apprécie toujours pas'' Mana sourit.

– Ah d'accord. Mon ami est très protecteur de ses enfants'' Allen voulait dire seulement de son amant mais laissa tomber. Dans la famille de son compagnon la relation entre Marie et Tiedoll s'était un peu arrangé, mais il y avait tellement de progrès à faire.

– T'adores Kanda, pourquoi tu ne le détestes pas ?

– Tu veux que je le fasse, tu veux que je déteste Yuu'' répondit à la question bête de son enfant.

– Non'' cria Allen rapidement.

– Silence'' dit Nea pour faire genre. Mana lui répondit :

– Le dernier n'a pas la parole. Sérieux, on dirait pas qu'on est frère'' murmura-t-il à son fils.

– Hey je t'ai entendu, tu es un traître Mana, tu n'es plus mon frère, je suis déçu de toi'' dit Nea en boudant. Leur mère soupira en disant à son petit fils qu'ils étaient des gamins. Mana commença à bouder aussi, Allen sourit, c'était agréable d'avoir cette ambiance joyeuse. Tout le monde essayait de se distraire. Ils avaient quatre heures de route.

Le chauffeur allait les amener et les chercher dimanche soir.

– Comment tu vas avec mon beau fils'' dit Mana.

– On va bien.

– Il a aimé le gâteau que je lui ai fait.

– Oui et j'arrive toujours pas à digérer que tu as préparé un gâteau pour lui et pas pour moi.

– C'était pour vous deux.

– Non, baKanda ne m'a pas laissé manger une seule part en disant que c'était à lui'' Mana rigola de bon cœur.

– Je te préparai un pour toi, content.

– Oui'' il était fier. Son amant l'avait torturé.

…

Kanda parlait avec son père du cadeau qu'il allait faire à son amant. C'était un tableau d'eux pour l'anniversaire de son abruti. Tiedoll avec le temps s'était calmé et a commencé à apprécier le compagnon de son fils même si des fois, Tiedoll aimait trop le faire tourner en bourrique au grand dam de son bébé Yuu. Son fils qui avait grandi trop vite. Il eut une larme au coin de son œil droit. Il était déjà grand-père d'une petite fille magnifique, Mirie. Depuis longtemps, Tiedoll savait que son fils ne voulait pas d'enfant et il s'était résigné et le soutenait.

…

Lenalee et Road parlaient entre elles, essayant de trouver une solution du problème « Lavi Tyki ». Road aimait son frère mais parfois celui-ci se comportait bêtement. Il était ce qu'elle pouvait appeler un handicapé des relations amoureuses. C'était un cas perdu. Elle avait vu depuis que ces deux-là s'étaient rencontrés à son anniversaire que son grand frère était tombé amoureux du roux même s'il l'avait nié à chaque fois qu'elle parlait avec lui. À cette époque-là, Lavi sortait avec Sachiko. C'était un couple qui devait durer, cela se voyait mais la vie avait décidé autrement et Tyki avait fait une croix dessus mais maintenant qu'il avait la chance d'y remédier, il ne faisait pas.

– À la fête d'Allen'' dit Lenalee.

– Oui, il ne pourra pas se désister. Mon frère refuse catégoriquement d'être dans la même salle que Lavi.

– T'inquiète pas mon cœur, on va réussir'' elle aimait quand Lenalee l'appelait ainsi. Elle l'embrassa.

– Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez lui, Lavi je peux comprendre c'est un crétin qui ne comprends pas ses sentiments mais lui'' Lenalee rit de bon cœur en se retenant de se donner en spectacle.

– Road, il faut que tu te calmes'' elle posa sa main sur la sienne et la brune soupira pour contrôler sa colère qui montait petit à petit.

– Il m'énerve…'' au bord des larmes.

…

– Maman regarde'' dit Mirie toute contente en montrant à sa mère un dessin d'elle et de son père avec les autres.

– C'est magnifique ma chérie, waouh'' elle caressa les cheveux de sa fille.

– Ici, c'est tonton Yuu et Allen'' elle pointa du doigt deux bonhommes se tenant la main,- je peux aller les montrer.

– Plus tard mon ange, il faut pas quitter ton siège, c'est dangereux'' elle bouda mais acquit et Miranda lui donna un bisou sur le front,- tu es vraiment très gentille et sage.

Mirie continua à dessiner, Miranda regarda ce qu'elle faisait.

– C'est qui ma puce ?'' elle pointa un bonhomme du doigt.

– C'est le papy de tonton Allen. J'ai pas voulu que la mamie de tonton soit seule'' dit-elle doucement tout en coloriant.

– C'est très gentil…'' elle passa sa fille d'autres crayons se demandant quand ils allaient faire une pause pour que tout le monde aille aux toilettes.

…

Le temps passait doucement, le soleil brillait de mille feux. Lavi regardait la route cela avait tendance à le détendre et d'apprécier le moment. Marie parlait avec sa fille. C'était un moment rien qu'à lui se demandant ce qu'il allait faire. Il savait que Lenalee et Road préparaient quelque chose qu'il n'allait pas du tout apprécier. Ces deux-là étaient des démones réunies, c'était une catastrophe assurée. Son amour pour Sachiko était toujours-là après deux ans de séparation. Un gouffre qui ne voulait pas se remplir. De sa bêtise et de son incompréhension les choses étaient devenues plus difficiles à vivre avec elle. Le roux l'avait cherché, elle l'avait pourtant dit. Et en quoi il avait le droit d'imposer une famille à quelqu'un qui ne la voulait pas. C'était douloureux mais c'était la seule chose à faire. Ils étaient toujours en bons termes et c'était l'essentiel, car Sachiko était tout ce qu'il avait désiré et respecté.

…

– Oh maman je suis perdu dans la vie'' dit Nea en posant sa tête sur l'épaule de sa mère.

– Oh chéri, tu n'as plus l'âge d'être perdu.

– Tu crois !

– Bien sûr que non, dis-moi ce qui ne va pas'' elle caressa ses cheveux.

– Il y a une femme qui me plaît beaucoup mais'' il fit une pause en soupirant,- oh seigneur pourquoi je tombe sur des femmes qui sont mariées.

Elle ne pouvait pas trouver la solution miracle à ce problème :

– Ça va s'estomper mon chéri, tu vas voir.

– Je l'aime et elle m'aime mais ne veut pas quitter son mari'' dit-il d'une petite voix mais savait que sa mère ne le jugera jamais sur ça.

– Vous êtes des adultes, c'est à vous de voir.

– Je suis trop vieux pour ce genre de connerie, mais je le fais quand même'' dit-il, elle sourit en caressant les cheveux de son fils. Elle l'avait l'impression de le voir à ses sept ans alors qu'il avait de la fièvre et qu'elle avait du resté avec lui pendant des heures avant qu'il ne s'endorme. Les enfants grandissent trop vite, pas vrai Eliott.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

C'était un monde qui se dessinait devant eux. Un champ féerique où la nature était reine. C'était un passage à niveau où l'autobus ne pouvait pas passer. Ils devaient marcher une dizaine de minutes pour arriver au camp. Le soleil traversait les arbres comme une voile, baignant tout sur son passage, c'était agréable de la sentir sur leurs peaux, la fraîcheur caressant leurs cheveux, l'odeur remplissant leurs narines. Les rires traversant les arbres, les bruits des animaux, des pas craquant sur des brindilles. Au loin, se dessinaient plusieurs cabanes reliées entre elles par des ponts. C'était une propriété privée de la famille Walker. C'était un endroit où Allen aimait y venir pour passer des vacances. Des beaux souvenirs gravés dans des arbres, ses sourires, ses dessins, ses peintures. Un monde qui ne cessait de changer en prenant de l'âge. Combien de fois il avait couru à travers les arbres tombant se relevant toujours le sourire aux lèvres, car son père et son oncle jouaient avec lui. C'était une partie de son monde qui se dessinait devant lui alors que le bruit se distançait pour ne laisser que le merveilleux.

– Merde'' murmura son amant agacé en posant sa main sur son épaule.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?'' sortant de ses songes mais Kanda ne lui répondit pas. Fronçant les sourcils, il regardait ce qui n'allait pas.

– Avance'' dit son brun de mauvais humeur. Sérieux son amant changeait de comportement trop vite que des fois, il n'arrivait pas à suivre. C'était une pile nerveuse qui s'en prenait toujours à lui lorsqu'il était en surcharge. Il laissa Kanda passer devant et resta en arrière voulant savoir ce qui n'allait pas. Son japonais grimaça et comprit tout de suite ce qui n'allait pas.

– Tu as pris tes médicaments avant de venir'' dit-il pour que seul Kanda puisse l'entendre,- darling…

– Ne m'appelle pas comme ça'' en passant une sur son cou.

– Un jour ou l'autre il faut que tu t'habitues, darling'' en s'avançant vers son amant, – donne-moi ton sac.

– Je peux le porter'' agacé par le comportement de son Moyashi. En fait c'était son inquiétude qui énervait le brun le plus, c'était insupportable. Il savait prendre soin de lui, il l'a toujours su depuis son enfance.

– Je sais'' sa voix était ferme,- mais si tu veux te retrouver à nouveau chez le médecin, ça me va aussi'' finit-il en le regardant,- alors…'' en tendant sa main, Kanda fronça les sourcils se débattant avec lui-même. Le brun ne voulait pas céder de terrain mais ne voulant pas se retrouver à nouveau dans ce foutu cabinet, il lui donna. Allen lui fit un mini sourire,- tu vois quand tu veux !

– Tsk.

Kanda s'éloigna de lui pour ne pas créer un spectacle devant tout le monde. Il fulminait, Allen pouvait le voir. Pourquoi maintenant, Il voulait juste prendre soin de son brun. Bon sang avec le temps, c'était de plus en plus difficile. Le caractère de Kanda l'agaçait, c'était la principale dispute dans leur couple. C'était énervant de voir une personne peser le pour et le contre juste pour des petits trucs comme les sentiments. C'était comme s'il faisait du mal à Kanda en essayant d'être courtois avec lui, de l'aimer. C'était difficile pour eux de trouver une bonne entente quand il s'agissait de prendre soin l'un de l'autre et ça durait depuis dix ans. Ils étaient des adultes alors comment pouvaient-ils se comporter ainsi ? Une question qui n'aura jamais de réponse. Une main le fit rompre de sa concentration.

– Ça va Allen ?!'' une voix inquiète.

– Je vais bien Lavi'' soupira-t-il.

– Allen…'' le silence passa entre eux,- je suis là comme tu l'as toujours été là pour moi'' son ami sourit. Oui c'est vrai. Ils avaient tellement traversé des galères ensemble. C'était juste dur quand il s'agissait de son brun. Kanda était tellement différent et parler de lui à quelqu'un d'autre, c'était comme le trahir. C'était quelque chose qui avait grandi en lui. C'était Kanda et Allen. Une certitude qui avait beaucoup de tension avec son meilleur ami même les choses les plus débiles étaient encore difficiles pour lui de le partager. Kanda, c'était son savoir et le partager ne lui disait rien.

– Ce n'est rien Lavi'' murmura-t-il en regardant devant lui, voyant son amant parler avec Lenalee et Road.

– D'accord'' Lavi était déçu mais savait se taire. Au début cela avait été difficile pour lui de voir son ami s'éloigner de lui quand il s'agissait de Kanda. Avant, lui et Allen se disaient tout et ce sentiment avait disparu avec sa tristesse. Il comprenait maintenant. Cette réticence, c'était pas de sa faute mais plutôt qu'Allen aimait garder Kanda pour lui tout seul même les problèmes,- alors prêt pour ce week-end.

– Oui'' dit-il pensif avant de continuer,- maintenant que j'y pense. Pourquoi tu n'es jamais venu avec nous quand j'étais enfant ?'' en fronçant les sourcils.

– Tu as oublié'' Allen le regarda, le roux sourit,- j'avais peur des grands arbres. C'était bête mais c'était comme ça surtout leurs mains.

– Ah oui je me rappelle maintenant et je me rappelle t'avoir dit que c'était bête parce que c'était magique cet endroit'' Lavi hocha la tête.

– J'ai pu venir qu'une seule fois et mes parents sont venus me chercher en pleine nuit parce que je ne pouvais pas dormir ici, c'était pour moi impossible.

– C'est vrai, comment j'ai pu oublier ça. C'était l'unique fois et j'avais eu du mal à dormir, tu m'as fait peur aussi'' Allen rigola,- mon père a dû me calmer et m'expliquer sinon je n'aurais plus eu le courage de venir ici étant petit.

– Désolé, la peur se transmet vite'' Lavi rigola.

– Tu te rappelles de la fois où je t'aie raconté ma peur du dentiste, une dentiste.

– Oui, c'était à cause du gamin.

– Il pleurait tellement alors que moi et Mana on attendait mon tour que j'ai pris peur et quand c'était à mon tour je n'ai pas pu y aller. Je maudis encore ce gamin parce que à cause de lui, j'ai du enlevé ma dent à l'âge de mes seize ans et ça m'a fait mal et mon dentiste m'a dit qu'il ne pouvait pas tout enlever car c'était à la racine même''il respira,- j'ai encore ce truc dans la gorge. Je m'en veux tellement, j'en veux tellement à ce gamin et l'argent fut perdu. Mon père, pauvre de Mana, il a dû me consoler jusqu'à ce que je m'endorme en lui faisant promettre qu'il ne me fera plus enlever des dents.

Lavi rigola de bon cœur :

– Qu'est-ce qu'on est peureux enfant'' murmura Lavi.

– Je te fais pas dire'' dit Allen ne voyant pas son père s'approcher, il avait tout entendu :

– Ça me rappelle le jour où je t'ai…

– Mana arrête'' dit Allen en poussant son père devant, Lavi n'allait pas avoir une carte pour l'embêter surtout cette histoire-là. C'était hors de question. Lavi sourit malicieusement essayant d'avoir la fameuse histoire,- grand-mère arrête ton fils'' se plaignit Allen en menaçant son père.

– Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?'' demanda Alice.

– Ton fils m'embête'' dit Allen en regardant son père.

– Mana !

– Il veut que je raconte la fois à la piscine, c'était tellement un moment tellement émouvant'' dit tout sourire son père.

– Ah, d'accord. Allen tu sais que ton père à l'âge de neuf ans'' Mana coupa sa mère.

– Ok madame, j'ai compris, je me rends'' en levant les mains en l'air. Nea son frère sourit en le cherchant en bougeant ses sourcils.

– Merci mamie'' dit Allen en embrassant la joue d'Alice.

– Toujours à prendre la défense de ton petit fils mais moi je compte que pour du beurre, c'est ça ah…'' murmura déçu Mana dans sa barbe.

– Au moins lui me rends visite quasi tous les jours'' dit Alice amusée.

– Maman, tu nous déçois'' dit cette fois-ci Nea,- comment peux-tu dire ça ?!

– Je suis déçu'' dit Mana en croisant ses bras suivis de son frère. Ces deux-là faisaient la paire rendant leur mère folle.

– Haha'' rigola Lavi.

…

– Maman, je peux aller rejoindre tonton'' en pointant du doigt Kanda qui parlait avec les filles.

– Chéri, il est occupé'' dit Miranda en retenant sa fille par les mains.

– Papa'' se plaignit sa fille.

– Écoute ta mère, tu vas le voir plus tard'' dit Marie en lui souriant.

– C'est pas juste, je vous déteste'' en enlevant sa main que sa mère retenait,- je vais voir grand-père lui, il est gentil'' elle partit en arrière pour atterrir dans les bras de Tiedoll tout content.

– Elle passe trop de temps avec mon frère'' murmura Marie, Miranda sourit :

– Au moins, elle ne se laisse pas marcher sur les pieds, pas comme moi'' comme si c'était une blague que son mari n'apprécia pas.

– Miranda, chérie'' dit-il en prenant sa main pour venir l'embrasser,- pourquoi tu dis ça ?!

– C'est rien'' en rougissant. Marie craquait tellement pour sa femme que c'était ridicule des fois.

– Chérie'' il s'arrêta, sa femme aussi,- tu es tellement gentille, tellement brillante que tu m'as laissé une chance de te séduire'' il s'approcha pour l'embrasser sur ses lèvres,- tu es mon tout, t'entend. Ne laisse pas ces mots t'atteindre, elles ne sont rien comparées à ce que tu es. Ces mots s'étouffent en s'approchant de toi'' en caressant sa joue droite, elle sourit timidement, la couleur rosée lui allait bien au teint,- tu es une femme forte qui combat chaque jour pour notre famille, pourquoi tu ne le vois pas, chérie'' dit-il.

Sa femme était un paradoxe à elle toute seule. C'était une personne sensible, timide qui combattait, ne se laissant pas marcher sur les pieds mais en même sa confiance disparaissait lorsqu'elle était au milieu de plein de gens. Cela avait été dur pour lui de la séduire, de lui montrer un nouveau monde, pas ce monde terne où tout le monde vivait mais quelque chose de plus, donnant de la couleur, voulant toujours aller plus loin. C'était ce qu'il voulait montrer à sa femme tous les jours, brisant ses barrières et écoutant ce qu'il avait à dire sur cette personne magnifique qui était devant lui. Une femme qui embrasait tout sur son passage.

– Je t'aime'' murmura Miranda au creux de son oreille.

– Moi aussi'' ils sourient tous les deux par tant d'amour qui traversaient leur regard. Ils ne faisaient qu'un. Il n'y avait que Miranda et Marie, pas l'un sans l'autre. Leur fille était le fruit de leur amour.

– Il faut qu'on parle avec notre fille'' dit Miranda en souriant tout en caressant son ventre.

– Je sais…'' ils faisaient tout à deux, ça a toujours été comme ça entre eux. Un couple uni qui s'affranchissait de tout,- laisse-la profiter de son grand-père avant la tempête'' Miranda riait de bon cœur. Il adorait faire rire sa femme, dieu qu'est-ce qu'il aimait.

…

– Papy'' dit la petite en tenant son grand-père par la main.

– Oui, Mirie'' Tiedoll lui tendit un bonbon,- il faut pas dire ça à tes parents.

– C'est un secret'' termina la petite, elle le cacha dans son sac pour que personne ne la voit.

– Tu voulais quoi ma chérie.

– Je sais plus'' elle fit la moue.

– Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire'' dit-il en caressant la tête de sa petite fille.

– Je sais papy mais le bonbon m'a fait oublier'' Tiedoll rigola,- grand-père.

– Désolé, je rigole pas de toi'' il se calma,- dis-moi Mirie, je te connais trop bien. Tu es ma petite fille, niveau caractère tu ressembles trop à ton tonton.

– C'est vrai'' elle était toute contente. Elle aimait trop son tonton Yuu. Il n'y avait qu'elle qui avait le droit de l'appeler ainsi. C'était un privilège pour elle.

– Oui…

– Il y a une fille qui m'embête à l'école'' sa voix enfantine résonna dans la tête de Tiedoll.

– Pourquoi ?'' il sourit.

– Que t'es pas mon grand-père que mon tonton n'est pas mon tonton'' ses yeux étaient en larmes.

– Bien sûr qu'on l'est, pourquoi ?

– Parce que, parce que'' elle était en larmes, des sanglots l'empêchaient de parler.

– Respire ma puce'' la calmant ne voulant pas voir son fils débarquer ici, car sa petite fille allait se fermer et ne plus rien dire.

– Parce que je suis différente, tu es blanc et je suis noir'' dit-elle. Tiedoll prit sur lui, la bêtise humaine ne cessera pas de l'étonner. Comment une enfant pouvait dire ça à sa petite fille. Son cœur lui fit mal.

– Chérie, tu es ma petite fille comme Yuu est ton tonton'' les enfants étaient tellement cruels entre eux, ne parlant même pas des adultes, pensa Tiedoll,- tu ressembles plus à tes parents'' il devait trouver la phrase qui ne blessera jamais le cœur de sa petite fille,- alors tu dis que ta mère n'est pas ta mère.

– Elle l'est'' une conviction qui le fit sourire, une détermination dans son regard qui n'avait aucun doute,- c'est ma maman.

– Tu ne veux pas parler avec eux.

– Non, ils se fâchent vite et après je me fâche aussi'' elle affirma en bougeant sa tête de haut et bas.

– D'accord, tu veux que je leur parle pour toi'' dit Tiedoll, la confiance de sa petite fille est très important pour lui.

…

Road leur laissa un peu d'espace en se décalant sachant que sa compagne allait parler avec son meilleur ami. Au début, elle ne comprenait rien à leur relation. Ce genre d'amitié était décousu et tellement désastreux qu'elle ne savait pas comment ces deux-là pouvaient bien s'entendre.

– Alors…'' murmura Lenalee d'une voix douce en faisant basculer l'épaule du brun doucement.

– Quoi ?!'' dit-il nonchalant ne voulant pas discuter avec elle. Cette femme qui lui servait de meilleure amie était une casse-pied.

– T'as pas marre d'être toujours en colère'' elle dit, voyant son ami jetait un coup d'œil en arrière. Ils s'amusaient bien derrière. C'était tellement bête de voir son meilleur ami se comporter ainsi. Amoureux et insauvable, deux mots qui allaient tellement bien au brun. Rendre la vie d'Allen imbuvable était le quotidien de Kanda. Lenalee l'avait bien remarqué, son ami aimait vraiment blesser le blandin. Une guerre qui ne pouvait pas cesser, c'était un champ de mine qui à tout moment pouvait sauter,- il aura marre de toi à force'' ces mots-là, elle ne voulait pas le dire mais c'était sorti tout seul. La brune ne s'en voulait pas, elle voulait que Kanda ait un cas de conscience. Sérieux, c'était de la maltraitance envers son cœur. Kanda se blessait en blessant l'être qu'il aime.

– Quand est-ce qu'on arrive ?'' dit Kanda irrité ne répondant pas à sa question. Lenalee espérait juste qu'elle ne l'avait pas blessé. C'était d'une tristesse lorsqu'elle n'arrivait pas à toucher cet ami qui était présent dans sa vie depuis tellement longtemps. Cela lui faisait mal rien qu'en le pensant.

– Kanda'' murmura-t-elle d'une petite voix.

– Lena'' parla sa petite amie en revenant vers eux et dit au creux de son oreille ne voulant pas interrompre les pensées du brun,- ça va ?'' tout en déposant un baiser sur sa joue.

– Oui…

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

La douleur le prenait comme une hache qui revenait à chaque fois le faisant trembler. C'était intense qu'il n'arrivait pas à s'en sortir. C'était quelque chose qui le prenait qui le révoltait de l'intérieur. Kanda en avait marre d'être toujours en colère, d'être sur sa garde. Cela n'aurait jamais dû arriver. Comment ça, c'était devenu son enfer. Il aimait son Moyashi mais c'était tellement plus facile de le narguer, de le chercher tout le temps pour ne pas se perdre. C'était d'une facilité que le jeu continuait depuis trop longtemps. Quelque chose clochait chez lui, il le savait, son compagnon le savait. C'était une vague qui montait petit à petit, le submergeant de tous les côtés, le laissant démuni. Ces choses qu'il voyait le rendait malade, il n'allait pas bien, il était malade et chaque jour s'ajoutait à sa folie. Pourquoi cet abruti ne le quittait pas ? Et pourtant le brun faisait tout pour que le Londonien le déteste.

Il n'arrivait plus à être totalement honnête avec son amant. Le mal qu'il se donnait pour le repousser pour ne pas se retrouver avec lui, mais son compagnon trouvait toujours un moyen de le faire voir qui il était vraiment et c'était chiant. Un jour ou l'autre, il devait laisser tomber cette colère, cette amertume qui le consumait. Allen revenait toujours à la charge pourtant Kanda avait l'impression de lui retirer tout de ce qu'il voulait dans la vie. Cela n'avait pas été facile de l'annoncer qu'il ne l'épousera jamais quand son amant avait fait la demande. C'était horrible mais le mensonge n'était pas pour lui et il a toujours laissé une porte dérobée pour son amant quand ça devenait dur. Blesser les deux était dur, chacun voulant un avenir avec l'autre. C'était une impression qui ne le quittait pas, volant les désirs de son amant et Allen le laissait faire et c'était ce qui était insupportable pour lui.

Ne voulant pas se marier, ne voulant pas d'enfant. Ce n'était pas pour Yuu Kanda. Brisant le cœur de son Moyashi, c'était fait et pourtant cet idiot voulait toujours continuer avec lui. C'était impassable, à un moment donner Kanda avait pris la décision de le quitter pour que son compagnon puisse faire sa propre famille, mais il ne le voulait qu'avec lui et c'était l'impasse. C'était cette colère qu'il gardait contre lui pour être faible de ne pas le laisser, pour l'autre qui ne voulait qu'être qu'avec lui. Leur relation était désagréable à des égards mais les moments les plus amers devenaient doux avec le temps, le rendant plus accroc à son Moyashi. Une chose qui le rendait mal à l'aise. Être aimé comme ça avait tendance à le faire fuir et pourtant depuis leur rencontre ce n'était que ça, des montagnes russes qui ne cessaient de monter et de descendre ne prenant pas en compte ses propres ressenties voulant juste être là pour le blandin.

Aussi cette sensation de trahir soi-même. C'était ce qui lui arrivait. L'impression d'abandonner sa personnalité aux dépens de cet amour qui le consumait. Une mer embrasée, lui faisant mal, dépendant de son cœur quelque chose qu'il déteste et qu'il détestera pour toujours. Le Kanda en lui mourrait ne sachant où mettre l'encre. La place se perdait à chaque sourire, à chaque rire que son amant lui faisait ne lui laissant aucune échappatoire. Perdu dans leur amour, l'emprisonnant par des ficelles invisibles. Non, c'était trop tard pour vouloir partir et laisser l'autre partir. Il devait juste trouver la bonne place pour que sa colère se calme et qu'il ne laisse que la volonté d'avancer dans leur couple. C'était tout, il était fatigué de se sentir ainsi tout le temps en colère.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Le rire de la petite nièce de Kanda résonnait dans la maison. Ils étaient tous fatigués entre ranger, faire les lits, faire à manger. Allen était allongé sur le lit, c'était vraiment confortable comme dans ses souvenirs. Kanda prenait une douche ou un bain qu'importe. Il voulait juste se reposer et être éloigné de son amant quelques instants. Sa tête lui faisait mal, être ici lui faisait mal. C'était mal de vouloir passer quelques jours sans amant. Oui apparemment oui selon sa conscience. Ils allaient bien certainement. Essayant de se convaincre lui-même était, il n'avait pas de mot. C'était un champ de mine que les deux essayaient d'arranger. Leur couple était compliqué, les désirs n'étaient pas les mêmes et il suffisait juste qu'il dise stop. L'amour qu'il portait à son brun le possédait, le consumait de l'intérieur. Il donnait raison aux désirs de Kanda et pas les siens. L'égoïsme était palpable mais qui tenait la faute, Allen ne le savait pas.

Oui ou non, descendre l'autre, rabaisser l'autre n'était pas en eux. Allen aimait Kanda de tout son cœur que ça faisait mal. Abandonner ses rêves ce n'était pas lui, c'était juste que le brun était tellement important que fonder une famille lui passait au-dessus. Les disputes venaient souvent de là, qui avait raison qui avait tort. Son amant lui avait juste dit de partir juste comme ça, comment lui, Allen Walker pouvait le faire. C'était une blague de mauvais goût et il avait ri au nez de Kanda parce que la situation était grotesque et ce jour-là il avait dormit dans la chambre d'ami. Son japonais était sérieux et pour le coup il avait bien réfléchi et perdre le brun était hors de question pour lui. Il ne voyait que Kanda à l'horizon, dans son champ de vision. C'était là et rien de plus. Il essuya ses larmes qui coulaient sur ses oreilles et le lit. C'était tellement dur de rester positif quand son compagnon le faisait souffrir.

Leur relation devenait de plus en plus malsaine. Les instants bonheurs étaient plus rares que les colères ou les pleurs. Allen avait l'impression que ce sentiment leur échappait petit à petit et le voir dans le futur haïr Kanda le mettait mal à l'aise. Qu'est-ce qu'il aurait aimé revenir dans le temps pour apprécier leurs stupides rencards, leurs stupides décisions. C'était le bon vieux temps qu'ils ne rattraperont jamais. Voir dans le passé n'était jamais bon, ils avaient évolués en tant que couple, en tant qu'individu. Il mordit sa lèvre inférieure, son bras sur ses yeux le cachant du monde extérieur, son cœur lui faisait douloureusement mal. Une porte s'ouvrit mais ne daigna même pas regarder son amant. Il voulait juste se reposer et essayer de comprendre comment ils allaient s'en sortir s'ils continuaient comme ça. Quand est-ce qu'il arrêtait de regarder Kanda vraiment. Le poids fit bouger le lit un peu, un corps s'allongea sur lui, une tête se posa sur son torse et une main vint rencontrer la sienne qu'il lia.

Il n'y avait que le silence répondant à leurs questions. Allen n'avait pas le courage de blesser son amant comme lui le faisait. Son autre main atterrit dans les cheveux bruns qu'il commença à caresser.

– Ton père nous demande de descendre'' murmura Kanda, étouffé par son torse. Il n'y avait jamais de pardon entre eux. C'était bizarre lorsque l'un le demandait. Le pardon qu'Allen attendait, c'était le pardon de soi et il y avait du chemin pour qu'il arrive de même pour son amant.

Les doigts de Kanda caressaient son bras, c'était agréable. Le brun sentait super bon qu'il huma l'odeur. Relaxant était le mot. Sa main quitta les cheveux bruns pour descendre vers le dos de son compagnon qui se tortilla un peu, la peau de Kanda frissonna. Va savoir pourquoi, son baKanda aimait s'allonger sur lui tout nu après la douche. C'était presque un rituel pour les calmer tous les deux. Sa main caressa le dos de Kanda en enlevant les cheveux du brun. La tête de Kanda se releva pour venir l'embrasser alors que sa main continuait jusqu'à agripper une de ses fesses.

– Ton père nous attend'' sa voix était douce aux creux de ses oreilles. Allen monta juste un peu la tête pour rattraper encore ses lèvres qui le rendaient dingue.

– Juste quelques secondes'' murmura Allen en embrassant à nouveau Kanda toute en passant une mèche brune derrière l'oreille de son amant qui se laissa faire. Le baiser s'interrompit alors que Kanda posa une main sur son torse pour le faire s'allonger à nouveau sur le lit. Kanda leva son torse, juste son bassin qui était en contact avec le sien. Les mains du bras sur son torse, ses cheveux tombant en cascade sur son dos et des mèches qui de temps en temps venait caresser son ventre. Cet homme nu assit sur lui était magnifique. Dieu, quand est-ce qu'il a cessé de regarder **vraiment** Kanda.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Le dîner était déjà sur la table lorsqu'ils arrivèrent. Il y avait une bonne ambiance. Il y avait deux places qui les attendaient. C'était mignon de voir comment Mirie avait une place pour Kanda qui partit la rejoindre en embrassant sa tête, la petite fille sourit de toutes ses dents. Allen quant à lui est allé s'asseoir entre Lenalee et sa grand-mère. Heureusement que Tiedoll était de l'autre côté de la table parlant avec Mana et Nea. La petite captait toute l'attention de son compagnon qui se laissa faire. Une marque rouge apparaissait de temps en temps sur le cou de Kanda quand il bougeait, ses vêtements le cachaient assez bien. Allen était fier de lui. Lavi parlait avec son beau frère et Road tandis que Lenalee servait sa petite amie. Miranda essayait de faire manger à sa fille des brocolis au grand dame de la petite qui commençait à piquer une crise mais Kanda réussit à la convaincre que c'était bon.

– Tu veux, chéri'' demanda sa grand-mère.

– Grand-mère c'est une insulte que tu me fais, tu sais combien j'adore ta cuisine'' dit-il en salivant déjà.

– Tu manges toujours autant'' dit-elle.

– Toujours autant au grand désespoir de mon compagnon'' dit-il en mettant une cuillère de riz avec du poulet au curry dans la bouche. Alice sourit en lui servant aussi du vin. C'était assez agréable de voir sa grand-mère s'occuper de lui. Les souvenirs étant petit lui revenaient à chaque fois que sa grand-mère faisait un geste, un sourire.

– Allen, j'ai besoin de l'huile d'olive'' dit Lavi,- s'il te plaît !'' en faisant un grand sourire.

– Tant que tu y es, ramène plus de vin'' dit cette fois-ci son père et se retourna à la conversation intéressante qu'il avait avec son beau-père.

Il se leva. Pourquoi c'était toujours lui ?

– Je viens t'aider'' dit sa grand-mère mais Allen ne la laissa pas faire. Il voulait juste qu'elle se repose et mange tranquillement.

– Quelqu'un a besoin d'autre chose'' il regarda tout le monde pour attendre une réponse.

– Maman est-ce que je peux avoir du jus'' demanda la petite, Miranda hocha la tête.

– Quelqu'un d'autre !

Puis, il partit. Cet endroit était énorme. Un long couloir pour arriver dans la cuisine. Il se voyait courir dans ce couloir cherchant ses jouets ou jouer à cache-cache. Le temps filait trop vite. Les rires résonnaient dans les murs. Il entendit son oncle crier plus de pain, il allait répondre qu'il devait le chercher lui-même mais arrêta. La cuisine était toujours aussi magnifique. Ses petites mains colorées sur une partie du mur. Mana n'a jamais voulu les enlever et c'est vrai que c'est beau avec quelques petits dessins qu'il faisait. Il prit tout ce qu'il avait besoin avant de repartir. Il posa le plateau sur la table.

– Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?'' il demanda à Lenalee.

– Demain on doit se réveiller tôt'' dit-elle.

– On est obligé'' murmura Road, Allen sourit.

– Oui'' murmura sa grand-mère,- mon fils adore les promenades.

Allen s'assit et demanda :

– À quelle heure ?

– Vers sept heures'' répondit Lenalee.

– Sérieux, c'est trop tôt'' dit Lavi en captant leur conversation.

Allen jeta un coup d'œil rapide à Kanda qui jouait avec Mirie et son cœur lui fit encore plus mal. Il n'aura pas ça. Une pensée qu'il n'aurait jamais dû avoir, il but d'une traite son verre de vin. C'était dangereux de penser comme ça. C'était peut-être noyé son chagrin et il remplit un autre verre. Kanda le remarqua et fronça les sourcils en lui demandant silencieusement qu'est-ce qu'il faisait. Allen sourit tout simplement en buvant un autre verre, il se sentait bien, plus ce genre de pensées.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Arrivé dans la chambre, Kanda le coucha sur le lit en le maudissant d'avoir autant bu. Allen ne le laissa pas partir en le retenant par le bras et le faire tomber sur lui.

– Moyashi'' d'une voix menaçante. Kanda n'était plus patient.

– Embrasse-moi'' sa voix était rauque, il nageait en plein bonheur. Il avait l'impression de voler.

– Lâche-moi'' Kanda essaya de lui retirer cette main sur son bras. Cet abruti savait lui tenir tête.

– Embrasse-moi, Yuu'' ledit Yuu grogna avant de se pencher et de l'embrasser. Quand l'autre était dans cet état, il n'y avait que ce genre de solution pour qu'il le laisse tranquille.

– J'ai envie de toi'' murmura Allen en léchant son oreille.

– N'y pense même pas'' dit le brun en se décrochant de lui,- arrête de m'agripper comme ça.

– Trop tard, je l'ai dit'' Kanda fronça les sourcils en frappant le bras de son Moyashi.

– Aieuh, Yuu.

– Ne m'appelle pas comme ça.

– Je t'en prie ça fait longtemps qu'on l'a pas fait.

– À qui la faute ?!

– À toi, toujours à vouloir me repousser quand j'essaye'' Allen était triste, sa joyeuseté était partie,- toujours, toujours'' sa voix devenait faible,- comme si je ne te plaisais plus…

– Tsk, c'est toi qui as cessé de **me** regarder'' Kanda le regarda, son amant avait les larmes aux yeux. Le brun soupira et se pencha pour venir l'embrasser et essuyer ses larmes.

– J'arrive plus…'' Kanda lui laissa du temps,- je te veux tellement et toi, tu rends la chose difficile **mon ange** '' un souffle sur les lèvres du brun qui serra son poing, essayant de retenir ces quatre vérités car Allen n'était pas en condition de l'écouter. Le japonais détestait quand son amant lui faisait ça.

Comme toujours, Kanda cédait aux caprices de son amant. Il l'embrassa plus profondément, Allen commença à gémir.

– Tu veux que tout le monde nous entende'' murmura Kanda contre ses lèvres.

– Désolé, tu embrasses super bien'' son amant allait parler mais Allen le coupa en l'embrassant.

La main d'Allen se posa sur la tête de Kanda pour approfondir le baiser. Kanda mit les bras d'Allen sur son bassin et commença à enlever son haut alors que le blandin mordillait sa lèvre inférieure. Ses mains chaudes commencèrent à parcourir le ventre et le dos du brun. Kanda se pencha à nouveau pour venir l'embrasser, il bougea son bassin contre le sexe de son amant qui gémit dans sa bouche.

– C'est ça que tu veux'' murmura sensuellement le brun contre ses lèvres,- lève-toi'' ce que fit Allen et son amant enleva aussi son haut, leur baiser reprenait à nouveau. Kanda caressa son dos, c'était agréable de sentir ses mains parcourir son corps. Kanda prit la main du blandin et la fit glisser contre son torse passant par son tatouage pour arriver à ce que le Londonien voulait vraiment, leurs regards toujours l'un sur l'autre. Kanda glissa une des mains d'Allen sous son pantalon.

– Kanda'' murmura Allen perdu dans le regard de son amant. C'était chaud ce membre sur sa main, la chaleur l'enivrait.

– Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?'' il aimait quand son brun prenait l'initiative. C'était plus sexy, tout devenait sensuel.

– Je te veux entièrement, Kanda'' en mordant la lèvre inférieure du brun qui gémit sentant la main de son amant bouger pour caresser son sexe.

Kanda se leva et enleva son pantalon et son boxer. Il était nu tellement magnifique qu'Allen commençait à baver d'envie, de désir. Son bas ventre était en feu alors que Kanda s'allongeait doucement sur le lit, le quémandant. Allen voulait le dévorer.

– Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?'' dit sensuellement Kanda d'une voix rauque alors que ses mains jouaient avec son propre corps et Allen regardait fasciner de savoir son amant aussi joueur aussi tentateur aujourd'hui.

Tout explosait. Les couleurs se tachaient, tout devenait Kanda alors que son regard cherchait qu'est-ce qu'il pourrait bien lui faire. Il se déshabilla en donnant à son amant un spectacle. Il s'allongea, deux corps l'un sur l'autre, Allen commença à lécher le cou du brun, le goûtant. C'était cette chose qui le consumait, voulant aller plus loin. Son regard était fixé sur Kanda, sur son corps. Sa langue joua un peu avec les mamelons du brun le faisant frissonner d'envie. Les mains de Kanda caressaient sa tête blanche alors qu'il continuait à découvrir encore et encore ce corps qui l'avait incendié la première fois qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés. Ils jouaient tous les deux, à qui fera gémir l'autre en premier. Un incendie sur leurs corps tandis que leurs mains jouaient malicieusement. Kanda fit basculer Allen sur le lit et le chevaucha sensuellement sous le regard attendri de ce dernier. Une main retenant le torse d'Allen pour l'empêcher de bouger alors que leurs corps, leurs âmes se connectaient en une seule. Kanda gémit sentant cette chaleur le traverser de toute part. Le brun descendit pour venir embrasser son amant qui le prit de court en bougeant à l'intérieur de lui.

Tout partait, les sens étaient mélangés ne sachant qui était qui. Tout ne faisait qu'un seul. C'était plané en plein vol juste un point connectant leurs deux corps, les unissant dans un plaisir commun. Leurs baisers étaient erratiques, leurs souffles saccadés en se donnant l'un à l'autre. Rien d'autre ne comptait. Leurs mains caressant leur peau. C'était la sensation qui les empêchaient de revenir en eux, cette chaleur qui prenait place aux creux de leurs reins. C'était trop, le plaisir les submergeait. Leurs langues jouaient entre elles, les mouvements devenaient moins ordonnés.

– Kanda'' murmura Allen dans un gémissement. Son amant voulait le tuer, aujourd'hui. Un Kanda sauvage lui plaisait vraiment beaucoup.

Le brun lui mordilla son oreille gauche, le faisant gémir. Son amant allait le faire perdre la tête. Kanda prenait tout cette nuit ne lui laissant que la sensation d'un corps chaud sur lui qui voulait le dévorer.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Kanda gémit en ouvrant ses yeux, les bras du blandin l'entouraient. Sa tête lui faisait mal, le bruit des autres l'avait réveillé. C'était une mauvaise idée d'avoir couché avec son amant hier soir. Sa gorge était sèche d'avoir autant gémit. Son corps était collant, il détestait cette sensation. Il essaya de se lever sans réveiller l'autre, mais il se rappela qu'ils avaient promenade ce matin.

– Moyashi'' murmura Kanda, Allen gémit.

– Mmm'' son corps bougea un peu,- quoi ?!'' sa voix était faible, il était encore en plein sommeil.

– Promenade'' dit Kanda en se levant.

– J'ai pas envie.

– Tsk,'' dit-il en mettant un peignoir,- lève-toi si tu ne veux pas que je le fasse'' et partit directement dans la salle de bain.

Allen gémit, sa tête lui faisait mal. L'alcool l'avait complètement bousillé mais la nuit de sexe avait été agréable et fatigante. Son corps était lourd, il se leva tout doucement. Sa vue se brouillait, des taches noires apparaissaient dans son champ de vision. Cette sensation était désagréable, c'était comme si un éléphant était assit sur lui, ses pieds par terre cherchaient ses chaussures. Il prit le verre d'eau qui était sur la table de chevet pour enlever cette sensation de sécheresse. Il aurait aimé avoir un bon doliprane, là, maintenant. Ses yeux se fermaient tout seuls et le tohu-bohu que les autres faisaient le mettait chaos. Il souffrait le martyr, chaque geste était une souffrance. Il ne se souvenait même pas pourquoi il avait autant bu pour être aussi misérable. Son corps tremblait, la nausée le prenait. Il ne pouvait certainement pas faire cette foutue promenade.

La fatigue le consommait qu'il ne se rendit même pas compte qu'il s'était recouché. C'était impossible pour lui de se lever de ce lit. C'était hors de question d'aller marcher dans cet état. Il gémit en entendant la porte de la chambre grincer.

– Sérieux, Kanda'' gémit-il en cachant son visage avec l'autre oreiller.

– Bonjour, fils'' dit son père en rentrant,- Kanda avait raison, tu es lamentable.

– Hey…

– C'est les mots de ton compagnon pas les miens'' il rit en s'approchant de son fils,- tiens'' Allen se retourna doucement pour voir son père avec un plateau avec de l'eau, des comprimés, du thé, du pain grillés.

– Oh je t'adore'' murmura Allen en le prenant, son ventre gargouillait. Mana caressa sa tignasse blanche.

– Tu es dispensé'' murmura son père en s'asseyant à côté lui comme quand il était malade, veillant sur lui.

– Heureusement, tu veux me voir mort'' dit Allen essayant de manger son pain même s'il avait faim, il avait du mal à avaler un bout de ce foutu pain grillé avec du sirop d'érable.

– C'est de ta faute j'ai même essayé de t'en empêcher, mais tu m'as pas écouté disant que tu es un adulte alors comment l'adulte va ?'' Allen gémit en boudant. Son père aimait trop l'embêter,- ta grand-mère va rester ici aussi, elle ne se sent pas bien mais tout va bien'' voyant le regard inquiet de son fils,- vous allez vous tenir compagnie'' Allen hocha la tête et à ce moment-là, son amant décida de rentrer,- j'y vais'' en parlant à son fils, il passa devant son beau fils,- on t'attend en bas'' Kanda hocha la tête.

– Vous allez faire quoi ?'' demanda Allen alors que la porte se refermait, les laissant seuls.

– J'en sais rien mais en tout cas pas que la promenade'' dit Kanda essayant de trouver des habits dans un de leurs sacs.

– Tu cherches quoi comme ça'' son amant faisait du bruit et il ne le supportait pas.

– Tsk'' dit Kanda, il grimaça en coinçant un de ses doigts sur la fermeture lui faisant mal.

Allen regarda son amant qui ne lui disait plus rien mais au moins il pouvait profiter de la vue. Son compagnon enleva son peignoir pour mettre ses habits, le blandin remarqua quelques marques rouges sur le dos de Kanda. Ils étaient allés un peu fort, il s'étonnait que personne ne les avait pas entendus. Le spectacle le fascinait, cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait plus regardé son amant de cette façon. Kanda s'approcha de lui qu'il ne se rendit pas compte perdu dans sa contemplation. Il adorait l'odeur que son brun dégageait alors que des lèvres touchaient les siennes, le ramenant.

– Ne fait pas ce que je ne ferais pas'' murmura Allen contre ses lèvres. Ils se regardaient, Allen passa une main sur la nuque de Kanda, le caressant. Tellement de chose et peu de chose à dire en pensant à son amant. Oui, ils allaient s'en sortir d'une façon ou d'une autre. À deux, rien de plus, un univers de promesse et de changement.

– Tsk, tu me soûles Moyashi'' Allen rigola et l'embrassa et contre ses lèvres il murmura comme une promesse :

– Toi aussi, baKanda…

 _Une goutte dans un océan vaste_

 _Tremblant, dévastant, conquérant_

 _Changeant tout sur son passage_

 _Rien de plus, rien de moins_

Fin


End file.
